Heart of War
by Flare Flourish
Summary: Flare Flourish nos cuenta un poco sobre su vida en el comunismo de Stalliongrad, pero su vida cambia radicalmente al tener que impedir una guerra en Equestria con la UERSS mientras lidia con sus sentimientos mas profundos y revive su trágico pasado... (Varios nombres, imágenes y/o lugares son sacados del mod para hearts of iron, Equestria at war)
1. Capítulo 1 Un nuevo comienzo

Capítulo 1 "Un nuevo comienzo"

Hola, soy Flare Flourish, secretario general de pegasos, nací en Stalliongrad un país ubicado al noreste de equestria donde el sistema comunista se desarrollaba, un lugar donde existe un gran desarrollo industrial, militar y científico, a pesar de que había una gran hambruna y varios problemas.

Mi infancia fue algo difícil y me tuve que adaptar a la situación de mi pueblo, al terminar mi formación y estudios entre al ejército de Stalliongrad como la mayoría de los potros, a los 25 años me convertí en uno de los líderes del partido comunista de Stalliongrad, aunque debido a los constantes problemas y al no poder llevar a cabo mis ideas para solucionarlos decidí ir a equestria para tener una vida mejor ya que un amigo que deserto me había mencionado la forma de vida ecuestre, lo hable con los líderes y me dijeron que podía dejar Stalliongrad, siempre y cuando no cometiera traición. Después de un viaje algo largo llegue a la ciudad de Canterlot y debido a que al salir de Stalliongrad me lleve varios miles de bits, en pocos días logre comprar una casa en un lugar prestigiado, dentro de poco los ponis de Canterlot me empezaron a apodar "Lord Lionheart" debido a la personalidad que poseía y como me comportaba. Tras unos meses conseguí varios amigos con los que me llevaba bien, empecé a ir a varias fiestas importantes donde conocí a muchos ponis influyentes en la economía ecuestre y… en una de esas fiestas, para ser específicos en la gran gala del galope un amigo me presento personalmente a las monarcas de equestria, la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna. Esa noche mi vida cambiaría radicalmente.

 **Tiempo actual**

—Oye Flare, ¿no has conocido a las princesas aun?—pregunto Fancy Pants

—Aún no he tenido el honor de conocerlas—le respondí

—Pues ven que te las presento—

—¿Ahora?, ¿No tendrán algún inconveniente?—

—No lo creo, ven—

—Está bien no te desesperes—

—Buenas noches tengan ustedes princesas, me gustaría presentarles al amigo del que les he estado hablando, es algo tímido pero es bueno y con un corazón de león, jojo—

—Majestades, es un gran honor poder conocerlas al fin—Dije con una reverencia

—El honor es nuestro—menciono la princesa Luna—Puedes levantarte, no nos gusta ser tan formales si no es un asunto real— Dijo con una pequeña risita

—Eres nuevo por aquí ¿cierto?—pregunto la princesa Celestia

—Sí, princesa, llegue aquí hace unos pocos meses, soy el secretario general del partido comunista de Stalliongrad, Flare Flourish—

—Pues nos alegra conocerte Flare, Fancy nos ha contado varias cosas de ti—replico Celestia

—Qué te parece si nos sentamos…hermana— Sugirió Luna

—Oh, es cierto, creo que olvide mis modales por un momento, ¿gustas sentarte Flare?—

—Claro, nada me daría más gusto que convivir con las dos monarcas más queridas de equestria—

Tras unas horas de conversación empezamos a hablar sobre mis ocupaciones, con esto el tema socio-político entro, yo era uno de los más confiables en el partido pero debido a varias complicaciones, mis ideas para solucionar los problemas nunca se pudieron llevar a cabo. Las relaciones diplomáticas de equestria eran débiles y en caso de una guerra no serían lo suficientemente capaces de resistir debido a la ideología de armonía, poniendo a esta en peligro y con esto el fin de una era de paz.

Con esto en cuenta le propuse a la princesa Celestia algunas opciones para fortalecer las relaciones diplomáticas que tenían con los reinos cercanos y así evitar el poner en peligro la armonía. Al escuchar estas posibles soluciones la princesa me propuso unirme al comité de defensa ecuestrence con el rango de mayor, debido a mis capacidades de manejar muy bien la militaría y defensa, además también me propuso conocer a su alumna Twilight Sparkle para ayudar con los asuntos de relaciones exteriores. Después de algunas semanas y algunos problemas logre establecer un pequeño sistema comunista en el regimiento del ejercito que tenía a mi cargo obteniendo así un mejoramiento de carácter y disciplina entre los soldados y guardias reales además de que se obtuvo una mejor preparación en caso de conflictos bélicos, y con esto la princesa decidió establecer mis ideas en todo el ejército además de invertir para tener una tecnología parecida a la que usábamos en Stalliongrad. Después de eso me llego una carta de la princesa a mi despacho diciendo que fuera a conocer a Twilight en Ponyville. Entonces fui galopando a la estación de tren para tomar el primer expreso a que se dirigía a Ponyville, al llegar ahí me dirigí hacia el castillo de la amistad como me lo mencionaba la carta.

—"supongo que es aquí, si esto no es un castillo no sé lo que es"—Pensé

*Toque la puerta*, segundos después una alicornio morada salió

—¿Si?—Preguntó

—H-h-hola, ¿Eres Twilight Sparkle?—

—Sí, soy yo, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?—

—"Tiene una voz hermosa"—Soy Flare Flourish, la princesa me envió para tratar algo de relaciones exteriores—

—Ah claro, la princesa me dijo que vendrías, pasa por favor—"Esa cutie mark, es fascinante, ¿cómo la habrá conseguido?"—

—Está bien—*entre al castillo*—la princesa me dijo que tenías a un dragón como ayudante, Spike me parece—

—Oh, Spike, sí, él fue con Rarity y las demás a Manehattan—

—¿Quién es Rarity?—

—Es una de mis amigas, junto con Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, y Rainbow Dash, te las presentare en unos días, cuando regresen de Manehattan—

—Es que en realidad cuando la princesa menciono a Spike pensé en que él podría ser un intermediario para mejorar la relación con las tierras dragón—

—Oh, créeme eso ya lo intentamos y aunque funciono, actualmente no podemos establecer una buena relación con ellos…oye, una pregunta—

—Dime—

—Celestia me dijo que no eras de equestria, ¿De dónde eres?—

—Soy de Stalliongrad, era de los mariscales del partido comunista—

—Sorprendente, Stalliongrad, he oído mucho de ese lugar también, creo que hay unos libros que lo mencionan—

—Yo tengo algunos que te podría prestar—

—Jeje gracias, y… ¿Tienes donde quedarte Flare?—

—Nop—

—Bueno, es que llegaste tarde y está oscureciendo y pensaba que podrías…—

*Le interrumpo*—¿Pasar la noche aquí?—

*Con voz incomoda*—Sí, eso, podrías quedarte—

—Pues si a ti no te molesta, supongo que podría quedarme aquí esta noche—"Estúpido por que tenías que terminar la pregunta, ya la incomodaste"

—En ese caso, hay una habitación vacía junto a la mía, podrías dejar tus cosas y dormir ahí ya que las demás están ocupadas por libros—

—Gracias Twilight, prometo no causarte molestias—

—No te preocupes…ya es algo tarde así que iré a dormir, descansa Flare—

—Igualmente Twily—"¿Twily, es enserio?, idiota"

*Se queda quieta un segundo*—"hace mucho que no me decían así"—*vuelve a caminar hacia su habitación*

 **Más tarde esa misma noche…**

*En una trinchera entre disparos, morteros y granadas*—¡FLARE! NO PODREMOS RESISTIR MAS TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUI…—*corre hacia una construcción y una ráfaga de balas lo alcanza*

—¡VASILY! NOOOO…—*le apuntan con un arma en la cabeza y muere*

*Se despierta de golpe*—Ahhh, sigo vivo, sigo vivo, sigo vivo…—*suspiro*—que mal sueño, ya no me pasaba esto desde hace años…agh—*se vuelve a dormir*

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

*Twilight despierta*—Que buen sueño, no me relajaba así desde hace bastante tiempo— snif snif—huele delicioso—*baja las escaleras*—Buenos días Flare—

*Todavía cocinando* —Buenos días Twilight, ¿Cómo dormiste?—

—De maravilla, ¿qué es lo que huele tan rico?—

—Espero que no te moleste fui a comprar algunas cosas para preparar borsch—

—¿Borsch?—

—Sí, es un plato típico en Stalliongrad, tiene nabo, laurel, repollo, pimienta, mantequilla, azúcar, vinagre, puré de tomate, cebolla, zanahoria, betabel, sal, agua y carne molida—

—Wow, todo eso suena delicioso—

—En realidad lo es, por lo general se suele comer en estas épocas pero también en invierno—

—Eres muy culto… ¿no?—

—Podría decirse que sí, me gusta mucho aprender sobre las culturas, su gastronomía, tradiciones música y demás. Es muy bello cuando sabes apreciar el arte y ese tipo de cosas—

"Se ve que tiene una cierta sensibilidad por estas cosas, me pregunto ¿Por qué habrá entrado al ejercito?, cada vez que le hablo más me dan el doble de dudas" *se sienta en el comedor*

*le lleva un plato de borsch* —Ten, pruébalo—

—Está bien—*lo prueba*—sabe rico, ¿Cómo sabes hacerlo?—

—Mi madre me enseñó a cocinar a los 15, y mi padre…bueno, me enseñó a cultivar y a realizar diversos trabajos de campo hasta que…—

—¿Hasta qué…que?—

—Nada, olvídalo—*con un tono nervioso*—bueno me seguía preguntando como vamos a mejorar las relaciones de equestria—

—Ah, sí claro, dame unos minutos—*con un tono algo inconforme por la respuesta*

Mientras tanto en Stalliongrad la hambruna continuaba y los líderes del partido no sabían cómo tratar este problema que cada día empeoraba y causaba otros problemas mayores, mientras más hambruna existía, más enfermedades había y mientras más enfermedades más muertes se registraban, y con esto menos recursos se obtenían de las cosechas, minas y fábricas.

Ahora el problema está peor que antes, porque sin cosechas y sin recursos no podían exportar nada a los reinos cercanos y el pueblo podía iniciar una nueva revolución para traer la ideología Zarista de nuevo, a los líderes se les acababan las opciones y la única salida que les podía quedar era mandar espías para extraer documentos y medicina proveniente de otros reinos.

Aunque el sistema de espías estaba un poco obsoleto ya que hacía tiempo que se usaron estos métodos y por lo tanto si uno llegara a ser capturado podría causar un problema aun mayor con relaciones externas, claro yo era el único que sabía manejar ese tipo de situaciones. Varios espías fueron enviados a equestria y al Imperio de Cristal. Uno de los espías fue capturado en el Imperio de Cristal tratando de robar varios documentos médicos del hospital principal, ahora las dos superpotencias del continente sabían que Stalliongrad había enviado espías a cada sitio de la región pero estos no sabían de la captura de uno de ellos.

Al informar el príncipe Shining Armor de esta situación a la princesa Celestia se empezó a programar el infiltramiento de unos espías a Stalliongrad para saber qué planes se tenían con los documentos robados y determinar así que acciones tomar (aunque al final se descartó la idea), existían dos opciones, si por un lado se demostraba que los documentos se necesitaban para causar miedo, amenazar a otras naciones o para el ataque directo, el gobierno ecuestrence junto con el Imperio de Cristal prepararían una invasión en contra de la Unión de Estados Republicanos Soviéticos de Stalliongrad (UERSS). Si por el contrario se requerían para el mejoramiento de la sociedad soviética se les propondría brindar apoyo de recursos, y apoyo económico. Claro en ese preciso momento no sabíamos a que nos podíamos enfrentar, y claro pasaron varios días antes de que la carta en la que solicitaban mi "ayuda" llegara al castillo de Twilight, creo que me aproveche un poco de ella ya que me quede más tiempo del que tenía planeado.

Cuando sus amigas y Spike llegaron de Manehattan Twilight fue a la estación para recibirlas, mientras tanto yo esperaba en el castillo, y decidí que podía ayudarle a limpiar un poco ya que por lo general siempre limpiaba Spike pero con su ausencia todo estaba un poco sucio.

 **Mientras tanto en la estación del tren…**

*Las amigas de Twilight y Spike bajan del ten y le dan un abrazo grupal*—Las extrañe chicas—menciono Twilight.

—Y nosotras a ti—dijeron todas al unísono.

—Oigan, les tengo que presentar a alguien, la princesa Celestia lo mando desde Canterlot—

—¿Dijiste Canterlot querida?—pregunto Rarity.

—Sí, de hecho es algo raro, tiene un poco de la personalidad de nosotras—

—Y que esperamos, hay que conocerlo, ¿Dónde está?— pregunto Pinkie.

—Está en el castillo, lo deje quedarse ahí por algunos días aunque aún no se ha querido ir—

—Y tu dejando que se quede, tu no haces eso regularmente Twilight, no será que…—

—Ay no Applejack claro que no, en ese caso serias tú, ya que es un pegaso de campo—

—Eso lo veremos caramelo— *se ríen todas mientras se alejan de la estación*.


	2. Capitulo 2 Viejos hábitos

Capítulo 2 "Viejos hábitos"

*Caminando hacia la casa de Twilight*

—Creo que iré a mi boutique para verme presentable cariño, los alcanzare en un rato—

—Está bien Rarity nada más no te tardes como siempre lo haces—le dice Rainbow Dash.

—No deberías apurar la perfección cariño—

—¿Creen que le guste el pastel?—pregunta Pinkie.

—No lo sé con certeza Pinkie, tal vez si—

—En ese caso iré a Sugar Cube Córner a preparar uno—*se va saltando*.

—Te esperaremos en el castillo—le grita Twilight.

—Entonces si él es de Stalliongrad lo más probable es que necesite probar una buena ración de manzanas y sidra de Sweet Apple Acres ya que tal vez no las ha probado aun, iré por eso y las veo en el castillo de Twilight—

—Yo necesito ver como siguen mis animalitos, así que supongo que también las veré allá—menciona Fluttershy.

—¿Y bien Rainbow, tú no tienes alguna cosa que hacer?—le pregunta Twilight con un tono de enfado.

—No, ya sabes que no tengo nada que hacer, te sigo—

*llegando al castillo de la amistad*

*Abre la puerta*—Flare, ya llegue, ¿estás aquí?—

—Creo que no hay nadie aquí Twilight, ¿estas segura de que esta aquí?—

—Claro que si Rainbow, debe de estar en la parte de arriba, iré a buscarlo—

*Subiendo las escaleras escucha una suave y hermosa melodía y se acerca poco a poco a la puerta del balcón*

*Cantando катюша*—Про того, которого любила, Про того, чьи письма берегла. Ой, ты песня, песенка девичья, Ты лети за ясным солнцем вслед, И бойцу на дальнем пограничье От Катюши передай привет.—

—¿Flare?—

—Ahhh, Twilight, por favor no me asustes así—

—Perdona, Rainbow está aquí, así que baja—

—Si Twi—

—Por cierto… no cantas tan mal—menciono Twilight antes de salir

*Con un rubor en las mejillas*—Ay santo Stallion… este sentimiento, no… no no no, esto no me puede pasar de nuevo—*hoofpalm*—solo tranquilízate, esto es lo que ella quería, pero…no estoy seguro de esto…uff, bueno, solo continua y ya veremos qué pasa—*Bajando las escaleras*—Bueno, ya vine Twilight, ¿qué pasa?—

—Flare, quisiera que conozcas a Rainbow Dash—

—Hola, soy Rainbow Dash, ¿y tú eres?—

—Soy Flare Flourish, mucho gusto Rainbow, Twilight me ha contado varias cosas de ti, me dijo que eres una wonderbolt—

—Jeje, bueno, no es por presumir pero sí, y soy la mejor—

—La verdad lo dudo, deberíamos competir alguna vez—

—Está bien, pero no te pongas a llorar cuando te gane—

—Eso ya lo veremos—

—Se suponía que las demás llegarían hace un rato, ¿Dónde estarán?—

*Abriendo la puerta*—lamento la demora Twi, pero alguna poni no terminaba de arreglarse—Dijo Applejack entrando al castillo.

—Ya te lo había dicho AJ no puedes apresurar a la moda—Menciono Rarity

—Tú debes ser Rarity, ¿no?—Pregunte con mucha seguridad

—Sí, y tú debes ser Flare Flourish, el pegaso que envió la princesa de Canterlot, pero ¿cómo supiste que era yo cariño?—

—Twilight me dijo que eras algo dramática—*dije con un toque de humor*—y tú debes de ser Applejack si mal no me equivoco—

—Acertaste compañero, me da gusto conocerte, traje algunas manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres, las mejores de todo el continente si me permites decirlo, además algo de sidra recién hecha—

—Manzanas, vaya, hace algo de tiempo que no comía una, sinceramente las que se cultivan en mi tierra no son muy de mi agrado—

—Deberías probar una al menos—

—Está bien creo que probare una—

—Así se habla compañero, no te olvides de probar la sidra—

Después de algún rato las demás llegaron a la biblioteca, Twilight me presento a las demás y en verdad me divertí mucho, Pinkie llevo su cañón de fiestas y varias golosinas, sinceramente fue una de las fiestas no formales en las que me he divertido más, la sidra, al igual que los pasteles y los dulces no duraron mucho, yo no acostumbro a comer tanta azúcar, pero yo fui el que se terminó la sidra, ese es uno de mis defectos, siempre que hay alguna reunión o fiesta en la que hay sidra siempre soy el que se la acaba, aunque de Applejack y Rainbow pienso lo mismo, fuimos los que más tomamos. Hicimos una competencia, pero Rainbow no aguanto el segundo barril, y Aj lo dejo en el quinto, al final de la competencia yo gane por terminarme siete barriles, (por lo general mi limite siempre son 9), Aj se ganó mi respeto, nunca conocí a una yegua que aguantara tanta sidra.

Fluttershy y Rarity fueron las primeras e irse, no cabe resaltar que Spike se fue con ella para acompañarla, siento lastima por él, espero poder ayudarle en algo, o al menos a que se dé cuenta de que lo están usando, y si esta consiente de eso espero que sea feliz haciéndolo, pero le causara más dolor cuando Rarity consiga a su corcel. Después de ellas se fue Pinkie y Rainbow, yo fui al balcón para observar las estrellas, siempre que puedo me gusta observar el cielo nocturno, o al menos así es desde que llegue a equestria, en Stalliongrad muy pocas veces se lograba ver un cielo despejado en la noche. Twilight y Applejack se quedaron hablando en la parte de abajo.

—Aj, te vi un poco más activa que en otras fiestas y creo que fue por Flare—*dijo levantando una ceja*

—Oh vamos Twilight, como puedes pensar eso—*se ruboriza*

—Él es lindo y tierno ya que lo conoces, deberías pedirle que salgan algún día—

—Tal vez lo intente…sabes, nunca había sentido algo así por ningún otro poni en mi vida, bueno…solo una vez, cuando era una potranca, pero termino mal y sufrí mucho después de eso—

—De verdad lo siento Aj, no sabía eso de ti, pero siempre puedes volver a empezar—

—Solo lo intentare una vez más, pero creo que él ya tiene alguien—

—¿Por qué lo dices?—

—Tiene un reloj de bolsillo y había una foto de una yegua en el interior—

—Pudo haber sido una foto de su madre, ¿pensaste en ello?—

—Sí, pero tenía un corazón dibujado alrededor—

—De acuerdo, tratare de averiguar lo que pueda—

—Gracias Twilight—

—De nada Aj—

*Levantándose*—Debo irme Twilight, ya es algo tarde, te veo mañana—

—Está bien Applejack, nos vemos mañana—*se dan un abrazo y Aj se retira*

—¿Dónde estará Flare Flourish?—*se pone a buscarlo*

 **Después de un rato…**

*Subiendo hacia el balcón*—¿Dónde estará ese pegaso escurridizo?—*lo ve dormido en una silla del balcón*—oh, bueno, supongo que ya lo encontré—*con su magia lo lleva hacia su cama y luego Twilight se duerme a su lado por el cansancio*

 **En la noche…**

—Flare…Flare…—

—Celeste—

—Te…quiero, Romi—

—Yo también amor, yo también…venga cariño, hay que irnos de aquí—

—No Flare, ya es tarde para mí—

—No digas eso por favor—

—Ro…mi—

—NO…!CELESTE¡

*Despierta asustado e hiperventilando*—Ce…Ce…Celeste…—


	3. Capítulo 3 Recordando el pasado

Capítulo 3 "Recordando el pasado"

*Se despierta*—¿Que paso?—*ve a Twilight sentada a su lado leyendo*—Ahhh, Twilight, ¿qué haces aquí?—*se tapa con la sabana*

—Nada, solo que, me quede dormida aquí, pero dime ¿qué te paso?—

—Nada, solo una pesadilla—

—¿Una pesadilla?, aquí nadie tiene pesadillas aquí, la princesa Luna siempre vigila los sueños—

—Al parecer esta vez no. Vaya, hace varios años que no tenía pesadillas—

—Alcance a escuchar que repetías el nombre de Celeste, ¿Quién es ella?—

*Cabizbajo*—No quisiera hablar de eso ahora—

—Por favor, dime, te podría ayudar—

—Está bien…Celeste era mi novia—

—Mmmm y ustedes…¿Terminaron?—

—No…—*tartamudeando*—ella murió hace varios años en una batalla, y…y…—

—Lo siento mucho—

—No te preocupes, de verdad…estoy bien—

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?, puede ayudar a que te liberes—

—Creo que estaría bien hablar con alguien sobre esto—

—Bueno, entonces…cuéntame—

—Ok, lo intentare…su nombre era Celeste Záitseva, cuando salí de la preparatoria militar de Semental (capital de Stalliongrad), acompañe a un amigo, Vasily para que se enlistara en el ejército y al llegar la vi, una yegua hermosa, pelaje blanco, melena café y ojos azul claro, y bueno… en ese momento me quede enamorado, mi amigo lo noto y me dijo:

—Se llama Celeste Záitseva, siéndote sincero es muy bella de verdad, la conocí una vez, se parece a ti en casi todo, inclusive le gustan varias cosas que también te gustan—

Y me dijo que si ella lograba entrar no la volvería a ver, mi única opción era enlistarme también, así que lo hice sin pensar…en algunas semanas, dieron los resultados, Vasily, Celeste y yo logramos entrar. Con el tiempo, fuimos mejorando nuestra amistad dentro de la academia, tres años después, el día de la graduación todo el grupo fue a la fiesta en un salón dentro del cuartel donde nos asignaron las armas que habíamos estudiado, a los tres nos asignaron a infantería, esa misma noche, se me declaro, suena raro pero en ese entonces era demasiado tímido, además de que durante la secundaria me habían rechazado varias veces, fue el mejor día de mi vida sinceramente, teníamos una relación verdaderamente hermosa.

Fuimos novios por dos años, en ese lapso de tiempo nos habían ascendido hasta oficiales. En navidad le dije la gran pregunta, le dije que si quería ser mi esposa, y enseguida acepto, le puse el anillo, y todo el grupo con el que estábamos celebro nuestra unión, pero no contaba con que días después a los tres nos asignarían a una batalla al sur como apoyo, ya que en ese tiempo la expansión del comunismo no era total, había algunas pequeñas ciudades que todavía querían a la dinastía Romanov, en medio de la batalla nos lograron atrincherar, mataron a todo nuestro pelotón, y luego en un intento por huir a Vasily lo perforaron con una serie de disparos en la espalda, y a Celeste le dieron con un calibre 30 en el pecho… y en agonía ella me dijo:

—No importa que, siempre haz lo que sea correcto, ayuda a los que puedas, se feliz, sigue con tu vida, y aunque yo no este tu siempre serás mi gran corcel—

Me dio un dije y el anillo, para que los guardara y no la olvidara, en ese momento mi flanco se ilumino y obtuve mi cutie mark, cuando se retiraron los enemigos al día siguiente, fui al cementerio con sus cuerpos, pensé que sería mejor dejarlos en tierra santa, yo mismo los enterré…desde ese momento mi cutie mark se volvió un recordatorio de ese día, tuve pesadillas por varias semanas pero con el tiempo lo fui superando, cumpliendo mi promesa, y hasta el día de hoy no había tenido esas pesadillas—

—…Eso… no sé qué decir, debiste haber sufrido mucho—*se acerca a él y le da un cálido abrazo*

—Ya te dije, no pasa nada—*abrazándola un poco más fuerte*—"esta calidez, no la sentía desde hace mucho tiempo"—*unas lágrimas salieron brotaron hasta sus mejillas *—gracias Twilight—

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien, aquí estoy y no te dejare ir—

—"Eso es lo que Celeste me decía cuando me ponía así"—*empieza a llorar*

—Lo siento, no quería ponerte en esta situación—

—No es tu culpa, nada de esto lo es—

Al día siguiente todo fue normal, Twilight me pregunto cómo seguía después de lo de anoche, lo común después de algo tan traumatizante y cundo me calme empezamos a dialogar acerca de cómo mejorar las relaciones con el Imperio de Cristal, con Yakyakistan y con los grifos. Spike llego en la mañana de la casa de Rarity y se fue a dormir, a mediodía tocaron a la puerta y Twilight abrió, le sorprendió bastante de que le entregaran una carta, ya que por lo general Celestia utilizaba el fuego mágico de Spike para enviar cartas.

La carta iba dirigida hacia mí, la puse sobre la mesa y Twilight curiosa se sentó al lado mío, la carta decía que la princesa requería de mi ayuda por ciertos asuntos confidenciales y que era urgente presentarme en el castillo inmediatamente. La carta había tardado demasiado, y en ese preciso instante le dije a Twilight que si podía tele transportarnos al castillo, me pregunto para que, y le mencione lo que decía en la carta y que era urgente, así que realizo el hechizo y aparecimos en el castillo.

Las princesas se veían desesperadas, y con justa razón deberían de estarlo, uno de nuestros espías soviéticos fue capturado en el imperio de cristal hace poco tratando de huir con documentos militares y médicos. Al llegar me detuvieron dos guardias reales y me esposaron los cascos delanteros, después me llevaron ante las princesas, esta vez también la princesa Cadence se encontraba presente junto con su esposo Shining Armor, Twilight se alejó de inmediato cuando me apresaron y fue al lado de las princesas, Celestia fue la primera en hablar.

—Flare Flourish, hace unos días se capturo a un espía tratando de robar archivos importantes del Imperio de Cristal, además se han capturado dos más en algunos lugares de equestria, ahora tu nos debes explicar la razón de esto—

—Princesa Celestia, por favor le suplico que no haga algo indebido, le juro que no sé por qué se mandaron espías soviéticos a robar esos documentos—le respondí tranquilamente

—¿Esperas que nos creamos que no sabes nada acerca de esta situación?—Cuestiono Luna algo enfadada

—No espero que me crean, ni mucho menos que me apoyen, pero juro por Vasily y Celeste que no sé nada de eso—

—PRINCESA DICE LA VERDAD—*grito Twilight*

—¿Por qué lo dices Twilight?—le pregunto Cadence

—Por qué me contó la historia de Vasily y Celeste, y puedo decir con certeza que dice la verdad—

—¿Quiénes son ellos?—pregunto nuevamente Cadence

—Vasily fue su amigo desde la secundaria hasta el ejército, y Celeste era su novia, y ambos murieron frente a sus ojos en una batalla—

—¿Cómo podrías probar que eso no fue otra mentira para hacerte creer que dice la verdad? eh—

—Por qué lo vi en sus ojos, ese sufrimiento solo lo he visto una vez y fue cuando Celestia perdió a Luna, siempre que me hablaba del tema veía el sufrimiento en sus ojos—

—Bueno Twilight… me dejaste sin palabras— dijo Celestia

—Pero aun así no podremos asegurar que el este en completa lealtad con nosotros, debe tener algún código en que todo su apoyo se vea en un solo sitio—

—Tiene razón princesa, mi código de lealtad esta para Stalliongrad y su gente—

—Vez Twilight, por esa razón no podemos confiar en el—

—En eso se equivoca princesa, mi código de lealtad es para Stalliongrad y su gente, nunca se especificó que también mi lealtad se diera a mis compañeros del partido o sus decisiones, en ese caso mi deber es hacer lo mejor para el país y la gente que lo habita, sin importar que, además si yo intento hacer algo desde aquí mis camaradas lideres lo considerarían traición y me ejecutarían en un paredón de fusilamiento. En pocas palabras, no puedo hacer nada a no ser que mis camaradas lo aprueben—

—¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes la jurisdicción total de Stalliongrad?—

—No, como el país se rige por el sistema comunista en vez de un solo líder, es un grupo, cualquier reforma, ley o acción se tiene que dar a votación, y además, a los espías capturados los consideran ya como traicioneros por lo que ya no les sirven—

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

—A los espías se les dan un número máximo de días en los que pueden realizar su trabajo, pero si se demoran en llegar, lo toman como captura o traición, y en ambos casos la pena es la muerte, si el espía regresa lo primero que vera será un pelotón de fusilamiento listo mata matarlo—

—Eso es algo cruel y despiadado de parte de ustedes—

—Lamentablemente lo es, si me dejara hablar con los espías tal vez podría sacarles información de por qué fueron enviados—

—Supongo que no tenemos otra opción que creer hermana—dijo Luna

—Concuerdo con Luna, tía—menciono Cadence

—Agh, está bien, pueden soltarlo—

*Lo sueltan*—gracias—

La plática entre Twilight, Celestia, Luna y Cadence duro bastante más de lo esperado, en ese tiempo tan largo, hice plática con Shining Armor. Me dijo que me tenía algo de confianza, aunque me acabara de conocer y que lo acompañara, y yo lo seguí, me llevo a las celdas del calabozo, donde tenían a los espías capturados, me dio mucha pena verlos, pensé que podrían ser soldados de rangos bajos, ya que no actuaban como deberían.

Solo hablaban Stalliongradian, así que los ponis ecuestrences no podían entenderlos y me pregunto que si quería interrogar a alguno, siempre y cuando lo tradujera, claro yo acepte, ya que además nos serviría cualquier información que nos dieran... le dije a Shining que trajera al que se viera más débil en condiciones emocionales ya que sería más fácil conseguir información fiable. Me trajo a uno que en verdad se veía desesperado por querer salir de ahí. Empecé a interrogarlo y Shining Armor estaba detrás de mí, escuchando atentamente.

—Te dejare hablar con él, al final resumes todo lo que te dijo—Menciono Shining mientras se ponía en una esquina de la celda.

—как зовут вашего сына?— (¿Cuál es tu nombre hijo?)

—Я Кейп Алексей Козлов—

—Кто послал вас и какова ваша миссия здесь?— (¿Quién te envió y cuál es tu misión aquí?) *pregunte*

—Они выслали меня из казарм № 3 с целью получения медицинских документов, чтобы вылечить болезни, с которыми сталкивается страна.—

—Есть другие более низкие ранги?— (¿Los demás son de rangos menores?)

—Да, все они первоклассные солдаты или сержанты—

—Спасибо, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы вытащить их— (gracias, hare lo posible para sacarlos)

—Большое спасибо—

*Caminando por los pasillos*

—¿Qué te dijo?—pregunto Shining

—Se llama Alexei Kozlov, un cabo del tercer cuartel de Stalliongrad, es apenas un estudiante recién graduado, así que fue fácil interrogarlo—

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—Bueno, es que, como lo supuse, todos ellos son de rangos muy bajos, y de los cuarteles menos experimentados, lo que significa que si eran capturados no tendrían ningún problema en matarlos, fueron enviados para robar los documentos médicos y así implementar la medicina más actual en el pueblo, ya que supongo que por la hambruna las enfermedades empezaron a propagarse con más influencia—

—¿Significa que solo querían medicamentos para ayudar a los ponis de Stalliongrad?—

—Básicamente si—

—¿Y qué me dices sobre los documentos militares?—

—Eso es fácil, en las misiones de espionaje siempre que se puede extraen documentos militares y así nos basamos para superarlos, yo mismo supervise algunas de ellas, además… ¿Cómo crees que logramos ser la primera superpotencia en tecnología militar?—

—Wow, ustedes piensan en todo, deberías enseñarme a hablar Stalliongradian—

—Claro, no hay problema—

Al llegar con las demás, todavía seguían hablando sobre las opciones que tenían, algo sumamente molesto si tomamos en cuenta que solo había una opción simple y muy razonable, el ofrecer nuestra ayuda para solucionar el problema de la hambruna que había, cuando entramos nos preguntaron dónde estábamos, nosotros les respondimos que estábamos sacando información sumamente valiosa, les platicamos todo lo que pudimos averiguar y no se lo podían creer, además de que esa información hubiera bastado para ahorrarse las horas de platica. El acuerdo que se tomo fue el de realizar un tratado de no agresión entre equestria y Stalliongrad y así poder brindarles todo el apoyo necesario para abatir la hambruna y las enfermedades. Aunque con lo que no contaba es que todavía podía haber espías sin ser capturados y que podrían llevar más información de la necesaria.


	4. Capítulo 4 Vida nueva, problemas nuevos

Capítulo 4 "Vida nueva, problemas nuevos"

Cuando Twilight y yo salimos del castillo, yo todavía llevaba mi uniforme puesto, lo cual me hacía totalmente distinguible entre los ponis de Canterlot, así que cuando salimos uno de los espías enviados me detecto, y nos empezó a seguir, lleve a Twilight a la casa que tenía en Canterlot, le pregunte si podía quedarme el castillo de la amistad por un tiempo indeterminado, a lo que ella acepto con gusto, así que tomamos un poco de té en lo que empacaba algunas cosas importantes, como mis uniformes, mapas, libros, entre otras cosas. Mientras guardaba las cosas seguíamos dialogando sobre algunos temas…

*Dándole un sorbo a la taza de té*—Dime Flare, ¿por qué quieres seguir en el castillo?, es decir, aquí tienes lo que necesitas—

—Por qué… este es un espacio pequeño y suelo relajarme mucho si tengo espacio, una buena vista y aire fresco, además también podría hacerte más compañía para que no estés tan sola—

—Pero tengo a Spike, así que no estoy sola—

—Aun así, es un lugar grande, y se siente solitario con solo dos personas, y Spike la mayoría del tiempo esta con Rarity—

—En eso tienes razón—

—Bueno…—*cerrando la maleta*—creo que es todo, podemos irnos—

—Aun no Flare—*señala el reloj con su casco*—el último tren a Ponyville salió hace quince minutos, el próximo sale a las diez de la mañana—

—Entonces supongo que nos quedaremos a dormir aquí, bien, toma la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá—

—Eh, ¿no quieres dormir conmigo?—

—No es eso, sino que tú eres tú y… yo soy yo, ¿comprendes?—

—Quieres decir que no duermes conmigo porque soy una yegua y tú un corcel—

—Emmm…básicamente—

*Suspiro*—No te preocupes por eso. Ven, duerme junto a mí—

—Está bien Twilight—

 **En la noche…**

*Abrazados en la cama*— ¿Flare?—

—Dime Celi—

—Te quiero…—

—Yo también cariño…yo también—*le da un beso*

*Despierta abrazando a Twilight*—"Vaya, eso sí que fue raro…pero podría acostumbrarme"—*vuelve a dormir*

 **6 de la mañana…**

*Despierta y se preparar un té*—Fue una noche algo extraña—*ve el reloj*—oh nueve cincuenta, si no llegamos perderemos el tren…Twilight, despierta tenemos que irnos, se nos va a hacer tarde—

*Desorientada*—cinco minutos más…—

—Twily, no hagas berrinches y levántate o perderemos el tren—

—Está bien, ya voy—*se levanta y se estira*—Bien, vamos—

*Galopando apenas llegan a la estación y toman el tren*

 **Llegando a Ponyville…**

"Bueno, esta es tu oportunidad, no lo arruines"—Twilight—

—Dime—

—Estuve pensando y…quiero conocerte mejor, ¿te parece bien si salimos?—

—Uh, pues…yo diría que estaría bien—

—Podríamos salir mañana si no tienes inconveniente—

—Claro, por mí no hay problema—

*Ya en el castillo de la amistad*

—Bien iré a acomodar mis cosas—

—¿No necesitas ayuda Flare?—

—Ahora que lo mencionas tal vez necesite solo un poco—

*En el cuarto de Flare*

—¿Dónde quieres que acomode estos libros?—

—Encima del escritorio por favor Twilight—

—Ok…—*al quitar los libros ve una foto en uno de los uniformes*—¿Flare?—

—¿Si, Twi?—

—¿De quién es esta foto?—

—Uh, somos Vasily, Celeste y yo en los principios de la academia—

—No pensé que Celeste fuera así de hermosa—

—Tuve la suerte de tenerla, esa melena, tan suave, y ese olor a madera de cedro que tenía, muy especial la verdad—

—No lo dudo, tendrías que amarla demasiado para proponerle matrimonio—

—Sí… jeje, creo que eso es todo, muchas gracias por la ayuda Twi—

—No te preocupes—*le da un beso en la mejilla*—si necesitas algo estaré abajo—

—Ok…—"Espero no estar sonrojado ahora"

—Ah, una cosita, necesitas salir más, porque no vas con Applejack, te serviría un poco de aire, está en Sweet Apple Acres—

—Bien, iré en unos minutos—

 **Mientras tanto en el cuartel de Semental, Stalliongrad…**

*Llega uno de los espías enviados a Canterlot con los líderes*

—Buenas tardes camaradas mariscales—

—Buenas tardes camarada sargento, díganos ¿hay alguna novedad?—

—Varios de nuestros espías han sido capturados, aunque el secretario general Flare Flourish puede estar involucrado en esta situación, uno de los nuestros lo vio en Canterlot ayer por la tarde—

—¿Flare Flourish está involucrado en la captura de alguno?—

—Aun no lo sabemos con certeza camarada Lunin, pero siguiendo el protocolo impuesto por ustedes lo mejor sería considerarlo como traidor o desertor—

—En ese caso ponga al camarada Flourish en los buscados por deserción y traición—

—¿No cree que es algo precipitado tomar esa decisión camarada Lunin?—

—Es un riesgo que preferiríamos no correr y creo que los demás están de acuerdo, ¿no es así camarada Wing?—

—Así es camarada Lunin—

—¿Y usted camarada Revoltsova?

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted—

—Sigo pensando que es algo precipitado, si tan solo el camarada Pantsushenko estuviera aquí—

—Pero no lo está camarada Serov, ahora las cosas han cambiado y nosotros mandamos—

"Ellos ni siquiera siguen el sistema como debería de ser, si tan solo el poder nos lo hubieran dejado a Flourish, Pantsushenko y a mí todo sería diferente"

 **Castillo de la amistad, Ponyville…**

—Llego en un rato Twi, iré con Applejack—

—Está bien Flare, cuídate—

*Cierra la puerta*

—Bien, ahora, según Twilight, Sweet Apple Acres esta por…allá—

*Después de unos minutos de caminata*

—Al fin llegue—

—Hola compañero, que bueno verte por aquí—

—Oh, hola Applejack, gracias, me dijeron que necesitaba salir, además quisiera recordar el trabajo de campo si me lo permites—

—Pues, si quieres trabajar un rato puedes ayudarme con la cosecha norte—

—Bueno, pues cascos a la obra—

—Así se habla, ven vamos—

 **Después de algunas horas de trabajo…**

—Uff, no me había cansado así en varios años, se siente bien volver a lo que me gustaba hacer en mi niñez—

—Para estar fuera de practica lo haces bastante bien, ¿qué te parece si vamos al granero a descansar un rato? Podríamos tomar algo de sidra—

—Es una buena idea, estoy exhausto—"demonios, estoy casi seguro de que acabare ebrio…otra vez"

—Bien, el granero esta por aquí, sígueme—

*En el granero*

—Aquí tienes, sidra recién hecha—

—Gracias Aj—

—No hay de que, si quieres más tenemos varios barriles llenos que te puedes acabar tu solo—

—Que graciosa, como si me fuera a poner a tomar igual que en la fiesta de Pinkie—"espero que no porque si lo hago terminare con un horrible dolor de cabeza mañana"

—Perdona, es que me gusta bromear con este tipo de temas—

—No te preocupes, antes me llevaba algo más brusco con mis camaradas, esto no es nada si lo comparara—

 **Después de un barril de sidra**

—Vamos a la parte de arriba, el atardecer aquí es muy lindo, deberías verlo—

—Bueno, vamos sirve que me acuesto un poco en el heno—

*Ayudándolo a subir*—Esfuérzate un poco más—

—Perdona—*subiendo*—en verdad el trabajo me dejo muy cansado, antes podía estar todo el día sin parar—

—¿Y qué pasó?—

—Después de algunos años en el ejército se te olvida todo—

 **Después de un rato…**

*Se acerca a mí y toma mi casco*—Tengo algo que decirte…—

*Volteo confundido y me da un beso*

—Te quiero…—

"¿Es enserio?…esto no va a terminar bien"—Applejack…yo…—

—¿Si terroncito?—

"Mierda, ella es hermosa y un buen partido…pero no me gusta, solo se lo diré sutilmente"—p...pe...perdóname Applejack, eres linda y también te quiero pero…—*suspiro*—me gusta alguien más—

—Lo…lo siento, no quería—*una lagrima recorre su cara*

*Le seco la lagrima*—tu perdóname a mí, no pensé que yo te fuera a gustar—*le di un abrazo, ella lo respondió y así duramos algunos minutos*

—Gracias…por estar aquí conmigo y no irte—

—¿Por qué debería irme?, a mí no me gusta ver a alguien que quiero sufrir, y menos si es por mí—

—Es que, cuando era una potrilla, me había enamorado, pero, cuando me le declare me dijo que no me quería, pero lo dijo de una manera violenta y todos se dieron cuenta…se empezaron a burlar de mí y tuve que salir galopando, no se dio cuenta del daño que me había hecho, así que decidí no volver a intentarlo—

—Perdona, no sabía eso, yo nunca le atraje a nadie de dónde vengo sabes, bueno…solo a una, pero te contare después, está oscureciendo y por lo general duermo a las diez—

—Está bien, de todas formas gracias—

—No hay de que agradecer Applejack, toma para que no te sientas tan mal—*le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui sin decir más*

Al llegar al castillo pude divisar una sombra extraña que trataba de entrar por uno de los balcones, así que alce un vuelo sigiloso y el pony sospechoso cayo de lomo al piso. Rápidamente me acerque a él y vaya sorpresa me lleve…


	5. Capítulo 5 Sentimientos

Capítulo 5 "Sentimientos"

*Caminando hacia el castillo*—Espero que esta situación no le vaya afectar a Applejack… ¿Eh?, hay alguien intentando subir al balcón—*alzo el vuelo y me dirijo hacia el intruso*—HEY TU, no te muevas de ahí—

—ESPERA, ESPERA…soy yo Flare—

*Deteniéndome bruscamente*—por Luna ¿Serov que haces aquí?—

—Deserte, lamentablemente, aunque no es que tuviera muchas opciones que digamos—

—Tanto tiempo camarada, pero ¿por qué querías irrumpir en el castillo de esa manera?, podías simplemente haber tocado la puerta—

—Perdona, es que no sabía si hubieras aceptado verme—

—Como piensas eso, eres el único además de Vasily que quería liderar el país como se debe por favor pasa, tenemos que ponernos al corriente de todo, sin excepciones—

—Gracias Flare—

*En el castillo*

—Bien, siéntate Serov—

—Gracias—

—Supongo que tuviste una muy buena razón como para venir aquí desertando—

—La verdad es que si, veras, como tú sabrás, se enviaron espías y algunos han sido capturados, otros lograron huir exitosamente, uno de ellos dijo que te vio salir con la princesa Twilight del castillo de Canterlot, por esa simple razón el comité de líderes te añadió a la lista de traidores, recuerda que con nosotros buscaban el error más pequeño para fusilarnos—

—Quieres decir que ¿solo por qué un imbécil me vio salir del castillo con una princesa me consideran como un desertor traidor?—

—Básicamente eso es lo que te dije—

—¿Y tú qué hiciste?—

—Obviamente me negué a que te consideraran como desertor, pero como el comité siempre ha estado por encima de nosotros ellos solos decidieron todo, no pude hacer nada, así que les dije que iba a Luningrado para recoger unas cosas y de ahí deserte—

—Pero ahora que tú llegaste aquí ellos también te considerara como tal—

—Es el riego que se tiene que correr por el verdadero bien de la patria—

—Tienes razón Serov, y que pa…—

*Interrumpiendo*—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—

—Ah Twilight, sigues despierta…ven quiero presentarte a un amigo mío, Serov—

"Ese corcel es demasiado apuesto, además tiene complejo de que es bueno en…no pienses en eso Sparkle"—Mucho gusto, soy Twilight Sparkle—

"Es encantadora, me pregunto si Flare ya…"—El gusto es mío, mariscal de telegrafía del partido comunista de Stalliongrad Sinister Serov, a sus órdenes princesa Twilight—*le besa el casco*

*Twilight se sonroja*—Bueno y ¿me podrían decir de que estaban hablando?—*dijo aclarándose la garganta*

—Cierto, eso…resulta que ahora me consideran como un desertor y traidor en Stalliongrad, o es lo que mi camarada aquí me ha informado hasta este momento—

—¿Eso es algo malo para ti Flare?—*pregunto la alicornio morada*

—En resumen si, por que al ser un "traidor", mi entrada al territorio es condenada con la pena de muerte—

—Eso es correcto, pero según con las leyes que hace unos meses impusieron los demás ahora cualquier desertor o traidor será buscado y asesinado sin importar donde se ubique—

—¿No crees que me lo podías haber dicho antes Serov?—*dije un tono de enojo*

—No creí que fuera importante—

—¿Por qué no sería importante algo como eso?—

—Por qué no se atreverían a matarte estando en este territorio—

—Claro que se atreverían, si alguien es un obstáculo potencial para ellos se encargaran de eliminarlo en cuanto sea posible, eso te implica a ti también—

—… ¿bebiste?—

—Eso no tiene nada que ver ahora—

—Mírate te estas poniendo histérico…mira Twilight perdónalo, cuando bebe se pone de cierta a discutir de cualquier asunto sin importancia—

—Tal vez tengas razón, perdón…mejor iré a dormir—*sube a su habitación*

—No deberían pelear, él ha sufrido demasiado en su vida y solo quería venir aquí a liberarse y a vivir mejor—

—Todos sufrimos, pero él es algo especial, me preocupo por él, a veces puede hacer cosas que no van de acuerdo a su moral cuando se pone ebrio, ese es su defecto…nunca sabe cuándo parar de tomar—

—Eso lo se… ¿no quisieras tomar o comer algo?—

—Claro me encantaría Twilight—

—Oh, puedes decirme Twily, si prefieres—

 **Castillo de Canterlot 9:30 p.m.…**

—Hermana ¿enserio crees que este plan funcionara?—

—Claro que si Luna, además no creo que tengamos alguna otra opción—

—En ese caso deberíamos llamar a Flare de nuevo para que podamos intervenir—

—Creo que lo mejor para él sería que se tomara un tiempo en Ponyville, después de todo…está haciendo lo mejor que puede para ayudarnos y ayudar a su pueblo—

—Pero esto no puede esperar, si muchos ponis están muriendo necesitamos hacer algo rápido—

—Entonces por qué no visitas sus sueños y le dices—

—Aún no sé cuál es su frecuencia de sueños... es algo complicado, pero podría intentarlo esta noche—

—Pues inténtalo…—*dice Celestia con un bostezo*—yo me tengo que retirar a dormir hermanita, hasta mañana—

—Descansa…Ahora tendré que buscar los sueños de Flare—*entra al mundo de los sueños*—esto va tardar más de lo que yo esperaba—

 **Castillo de la amistad Ponyville 1 a.m. sueño de Flare…**

Llega Luna caminando en un gran campo con hierbas altas, manzanos y perales, era de noche… varios árboles rodeaban las vistas y Flare se encontraba en uno, tocando una guitarra…

(Polyushko-pole)—Полюшко-поле, полюшко, широко поле, Eдут по полю герои, Эх, да красной армии Рускои армии герои.—

—Hola Flare—

—Princesa Luna, ¿Qué hace aquí?—

—Mi deber es proteger a los ponis en sus sueños, y decidí venir a ver como son tus sueños—

—Pues muchas gracias—

—No pensé que tocaras la guitarra—

—Ah, solo es uno de mis hobbies, también puedo tocar el piano, el acordeón y el violín—

—Bueno, se escucha realmente lindo—

—Gracias—

—Tengo algo que decirte, mi hermana ideo un plan para establecer una relación con Stalliongrad—

—Bueno pues, cuénteme… ¿de qué se trata ese plan?—

—Es simple… lo primero sería hacer una reunión, dialogar con el comité de líderes y proponerles ayuda para el pueblo—

—Hay una cosa…para que ellos acepten requerirán de algo a cambio, y sinceramente no sé lo que querrán—

—Solo es cuestión de dialogar, todo lo podemos solucionar—

—Pues claro, su ideología nunca ha sido la de solucionar las cosas con violencia, ¿Cuándo se llevara este plan?—

—En cuanto puedas lo pondremos en marcha—

—Está bien, me tendré que despertar para decirle a Twilight, lo más probable es que se lleve a cabo mañana—

—De acuerdo, yo me retiro, cuídate Flare—

—Igualmente Luna—

*Se va del sueño y Flare despierta* —bien, a buscar a Twilight—*ve el reloj*—ya es muy tarde…pero puede que este leyendo algún libro en su cuarto—

*Caminando por el pasillo, ve la puerta del cuarto de Twilight entrecerrada*

—Ay Serov, eres tan interesante—

—Tú también Twily—

—¿Eh?—*se acerca a la puerta para espiar*

—Una pregunta Twi, ¿tú y Flourish…son pareja?—

—No, claro que no…él no me gusta, ¿Por qué?—

—Es que aunque suene extraño—*le roba un beso*—tú me gustas a mí desde el primer momento en que te vi—

*Twilight se sonroja*—Tu también me gustas—*Le da otro beso que se alarga unos minutos*

*Entrando en su cuarto* —!Pero si se acaban de conocer¡ ¿CÓMO ES JODIDAMENTE POSIBLE?—*suspiro*—mejor me duermo, con suerte me muero—

 **5:00 a.m.…**

*Despertando*—será mejor que vaya a Canterlot solo, de seguro esos dos están durmiendo juntos—*dice mientras se pone la gimnasterka y alza el vuelo*—iré en tren, es lo más rápido—

*Llega a la estación*—¿a qué hora llega el tren a Canterlot?—

—El próximo llega en dos horas—

"Mierda…si voy volando llego en el mismo tiempo"—Gracias—*empieza a volar*

—De nada joven—

 **Dos horas más tarde…**

*Empieza a salir el sol*—que bien, Celestia está en su balcón levantando el sol, justo a tiempo—

*Celestia ve llegar a Flare*—Buenos días Flare, que gusto verte aquí—

—Lo mismo digo, Luna me dijo que viniera en cuanto pudiera para lo de tu plan—

—Oh, claro…está bien, pasa—

—¿Por qué Twilight no está contigo?

—Ella esta…con su nuevo novio—

—Perdona no te escuche—

—Que esta algo cansada así que vine yo solo—

—Oh, ok…bueno, ¿quieres algo de té de manzanilla?—

—Claro, me encantaría—

*Le da una taza*—aquí tienes—

*Dándole un trago*—Gracias—

—De nada—

—Bueno sobre tu plan…—

—Ah, cierto…bueno mi plan es que logremos un congreso para acordar la solución de los problemas de tu pueblo—

—La cuestión es que no es tan fácil negociar con nosotros, al menos con ellos, porque a lo largo del tiempo he cambiado… en cualquier trato siempre querrán beneficios propios, como más territorio, armamento, poder, etcétera, verán una u otra forma de salirse con la suya, usando trampas, incitaciones, conflictos o amenazas—

—Entiendo pero… ¿tenemos alguna otra opción?—

—No, la única manera de que podamos ayudar a los ponis es que yo vaya con ustedes al congreso, conozco varias de sus trampas y les podría ayudar—

 **Flashback…**

—Al ser un "traidor", mi entrada al territorio es condenada con la pena de muerte—

—Eso es correcto, pero según con las leyes que hace unos meses impusieron los demás ahora cualquier desertor o traidor será buscado y asesinado sin importar donde se ubique—

 **Fin del Flashback**

—Aunque no tendré que ser visto—

—¿Por qué dices que no tienes que ser visto?—

—Por varios asuntos pendientes—

—¿No estarás ocultando algo o sí?—

—No, pero de alguna u otra forma me consideran un traidor, así que no me tienen que ver por qué si lo hacen la orden es matarme a sangre fría—

—Bien, ¿entonces te infiltraras?—

—Eso déjamelo a mí, lo explicare en un rato, mientras hago algunos planes ve y reúne a los demás, también a los guardias de más confianza que se tengan—

—¿Por qué razón necesitaríamos guardias?–

—Porque si la situación se pone fea necesitaremos defensa—

—En ese caso deja les informo a las chicas—

—Perfecto, nos reuniremos en el castillo de la amistad en 5 horas—*dijo mientras se acercaba al balcón para alzar el vuelo*

 **Castillo de la amistad…**

*Lego a mi habitación*—Bien, ¿ahora qué demonios hago?, no puedo infiltrarme tan fácil, si lo que me dijo Serov es cierto, si se organiza un consejo lo más probable es que aumenten la seguridad en todos lados, fronteras, calles, edificios…inclusive en las comunicaciones—

*Se abre la puerta*—Flare, te estuvimos buscando por todos lados ¿dónde chingados estabas?—

—Tranquilo Serov, estaba en Canterlot desde hace unas horas, seguro tú sigues igual de huevón que en Semental, despertando hasta tarde—

—Eso no te debe de incumbir a ti—

—Oh, míralo pobrecito se despierta tarde porque no descansa—

—!Estuve despierto hasta tarde porque estuve con Twilight ¿está bien?¡—

—Uy uy uy, estuve con Twilight, ¿y que tanto hicieron que te quedaste de jetón?—

—Varias cosas—*se sonroja*

—Te la…oh por Celestia, ¿es enserio?—

—Perdóname pero tú sabes que no puedo soportar varias cosas—

—Lo que acabas de decir no tiene ningún sentido, mira…sabes, si estas con ella no me importa, lo que necesito estar solo, así que sal de la habitación por favor—

—¿Por qué, que vas a hacer?—

—Tengo que hacer planes que no te deberían de importar—

—¿A ti también te gustaba Twilight no es así?—

—Al diablo con eso ahora, déjame—

—Responde mi pregunta primero—

—Te dije que salieras de la habitación—

—No lo hare, Romi—

—No te atrevas a repetir eso—

—¿Qué no vuelva a repetir que? ¿Romi?—

—Si lo haces una vez más te mato—

—RO…MI—

—Ahora si cruzaste la puta línea camarada—*se abalanza sobre él y le da un golpe con el casco* —te…dije…que…no…lo…di…jeras…perra—

*Le detiene el casco y le regresa uno en el estómago*

—Tú tuviste la culpa de todo Serov…sabias lo que nos podía pasar y aun así lo hiciste—*dije con bastante dolor*

—Ya te dije que yo no tengo la culpa, fueron órdenes directas del camarada Stallion—

—Podías haber enviado a otros—

—Pero Stallion pidió exclusivamente que fueran ustedes—

—Sal del cuarto—*Dije tratando de no llorar*

*Sin más, Serov sale del cuarto*

—Cálmate Flourish, cálmate—*suspiro*—Bien, ahora los planes—

 **Unas horas después…**

*Tocan la puerta del castillo*—¿Quién es?— pregunta Twilight

—Somos nosotras, Celestia y Luna—

*Abre la puerta*—Hola princesas, no las esperaba… ¿Shining?—

—Hola Twily—

—¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Es un asunto que necesita mi presencia, además ¿no te alegras de verme hermanita?—

—Sí, me alegra mucho—

—¿No sabias que íbamos a venir Twilight, que Flare no te lo dijo?

—No he visto a Flare desde la mañana—

*Bajando las escaleras*—buenas tardes princesas, gracias por llegar puntuales—

—De nada Flare, que gusto verte—dijo Luna con una sonrisa

—Igualmente Luna, pasen a la biblioteca por favor—

*Todos van a la biblioteca menos Serov que estaba en el cuarto de Twilight*

—Celestia me podrías explicar que está pasando aquí si no te molesta—

—Eso quisiera Twilight pero será mejor que prestes atención a lo que diga Flare, tal vez puedas resolver tus dudas con el—

—Ok princesa—

—Bien, ya que todos están aquí empezare, como ustedes saben, estamos ideando un tratado para unir Equestria con la Unión de Estados Republicanos Soviéticos de Stalliongrad, el plan es sencillo, lograr hacer un congreso en el cual la princesa Celestia pueda estar a solas con los mariscales del partido, primero lo primero…Celestia, ¿Cómo vamos a lograr el congreso?—

—En la mañana mande una carta con sumas especificaciones a Stalliongrad, sobre llevar a cabo un congreso en un lugar de su preferencia—

—Bien, conociéndolos no tardaran en responder la carta, ahora, con esto, los mariscales tendrán que imponer más seguridad por si algo sale mal, nosotros tendremos al mejor grupo de soldados reales, tanto lunares como solares—

—Una pregunta, ¿por qué necesitamos más guardias lunares que solares?—

—Buena pregunta Luna, de acuerdo con el protocolo establecido por Joseph Stallion hace algunos años, todas las reuniones, juntas o congresos siempre serán a partir de las seis de la tarde, y Stalliongrad es un lugar bastante oscuro por muchas de las fabricas activas, y los guardias lunares son buenos para ver en la total oscuridad, por esa misma razón es que los necesitamos más…yo me infiltrare en las instalaciones que escojan, y les daré instrucciones específicas sobre qué decir, como actuar y sobretodo que decisiones son mejores—

—¿Y tú por qué debes decidir el futuro de equestria?—menciona Twilight algo molesta

—Porque aunque las intenciones de mejorar por parte de las princesas sean buenas, las de los mariscales son otras, ellos no buscaran beneficiar equestria, solo buscaran beneficiarse a sí mismos, tratos que se hacen, tratos que solo los benefician a ellos y no al pueblo, aunque en este momento lo que necesitan con urgencia es la medicina, porque con menos población menos poder y menos lujos, aceptaran cualquier trato en este momento por lo que son vulnerables—

—¿Tendremos algún plan de emergencia?—

—Claro Shining, eso es indispensable en estos momentos, si en algún momento el trato sale mal tendremos que huir de inmediato y…—*llega una carta mágicamente al lado de Celestia interrumpiendo la explicación*

—Vaya una carta—*lee el remitente*—es de los mariscales—

—Léela si nos haces favor—

—No puedo, está en Stalliongradian—

—En ese caso dámela, yo la leeré—

Carta:

Querida Princesa Celestia, nos complace en informarle que aceptamos su solicitud para un congreso, en el cual nos pondremos de acuerdo para mejorar nuestra lamentable situación., gracias por interesarse en nosotros, les estaremos eternamente agradecidos. El congreso se llevara a cabo el día 10 de diciembre dentro de dos meses en la ciudad de Luningrado, edificio hermano número 7, último piso. Si están de acuerdo les pedimos de favor que contesten a esta carta de manera inmediata, un simple sí o no bastara.

Sin más que decir nos despedimos

-Comité de relaciones exteriores de la Republica de Estados Soberanos Soviéticos de Stalliongrad

—Bien, tenemos el lugar, la ciudad, y la fecha, Celestia diles que si—

—Ok, deja les envió la carta—*escribe en un pergamino y lo envía*

—El congreso será en dos, tenemos que prepararnos—

*Llega Serov interrumpiendo*—Twilight querida se acabó el helado así que iré por más…eh ¿qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?—

—La mejor pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú?— pregunta algo enojado Shining Armor

—Disculpen soy Sinister Serov, uno de los mariscales de Stalliongrad y novio de Twilight—

—¿Espera que acabas de decir?—

—Que soy el novio de Twilight—

—Disculpa pero no sabía que mi HERMANA ya había conseguido a su pony especial—

—Tranquilo Shining, no tienes que sobre exaltarte ahora—

—Creo que lo mejor es que seamos honestos ahora, primero, ¿Desde cuándo están saliendo?—

—Desde ayer—*contesto Twilight avergonzada*

—¿AYER?—

—Celestia, Luna, creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos, para que resuelvan este problema—

—Nos parece bien—*Salen de la biblioteca*

 **Afuera**

—Dime Flare, ¿dónde se ubica la ciudad de Luningrado?—

—Se encuentra en una de las fronteras del sur, llegaríamos en 12 horas maso menos, pero nos favorece ya que está en la frontera y el edificio está literalmente a unos cien metros de un puesto de control, pero…tengo algo de miedo—

—¿Por qué te da miedo ir? Si no te molesta que pregunte—

—Es una historia algo larga, fue la última ciudad que se volvió al comunismo, pero también fue donde perdí a unas personas importantes—

—¿No te molestaría contarnos?—

—No, es algo que ya supere, o al menos eso creo—

 **Mientras tanto en el castillo**

—No puedo creer que sean novios después de literalmente conocerse ayer, no lo creí de ti Twilight Sparkle, si nuestros padres supieran los dejarías perplejos—

—Lo siento Shining, es que de verdad nosotros nos queremos—*dijo bajando las orejas*

—Eso es imposible Twily, una relación lleva tiempo, como la de los ponis normales, no existe el amor mutuo a primera vista, posiblemente tiene secretos terribles—

—Tal vez tenga secretos Shining pero te prometo que ha aprendido de sus errores—

—Mira, solo porque estamos en una alerta amarilla te la dejare pasar, pero te estaré vigilando Sinister—*Sale de la biblioteca dejando a Twilight y a Serov solos*

—Sinister, júrame por Celestia que no tienes nada que ocultarme—

—Te lo juro Twily—

—Bien—*se dan un beso*—nada nos separara—

 **Afuera**

—Esa es una historia triste Flare—

—No te reocupes Luna, con el tiempo he aprendido a vivir con eso—

—Comparto tu dolor, ella tuvo que ser demasiado especial—

—Gracias Celestia, y sinceramente lo fue—*ve a Shining salir del castillo*—Armor, ¿dime que paso?—

—Hay cosas mejores en las que debemos pensar ahora—

—En eso tienes razón—

—Bueno, Luna ya bajo la luna y es hora de dormir así que donde dormiremos, no podemos regresar a Canterlot, utilizaríamos demasiada magia—

—Supongo que nos tendremos que quedar en el castillo—

—Sería lo mejor hermana—

—Entiendo, nos quedaremos, pero nos iremos por la mañana, Shining creo que deberías quedarte—

—Ah no, yo no me quedare en el castillo con Sinister—

—Tranquilízate Shining, solo será una noche—


	6. Capítulo 6 Pequeños momentos

Capítulo 6 "Pequeños momentos"

 **Casi dos meses después…Ponyville, 7 de diciembre**

*Caminaba por el pueblo comprando algunas cosas*—este pueblo es genial, creo que es hasta mejor que Canterlot…debería comprar una casa aquí, asentarme y olvidarme de los problemas…si por qué no, me daré un lujo—*va hacia un mapa*—veamos, bienes raíces…aquí esta—

*Llegando a los bienes raíces*—Buenos días—

—Buenos días señor, en que le podemos ayudar—

—Pues estaba buscando una casa para asentarme aquí—

—Ah, qué bien, tenemos varias casas en venta actualmente—

—Genial, ¿podría verlas o algo así?—

—Claro, si quiere puedo llevarlo a ver las casas—

—Me parece bien—

—Primero, necesito saber de cuanto es su presupuesto—

—De eso no se preocupe, los bits me sobran, y puedo darle las escrituras de una casa en Canterlot—

—De acuerdo, vamos por la primera casa—

 **Después de algunas casas**

—Al final tenemos esta, es la más cara en el catálogo, tiene un jardín de 100 metros cuadrados, el jardín trasero es de 200 metros cuadrados, el interior es de 700 metros cuadrados y tiene dos pisos, tres habitaciones una cocina, una sala grande, un closet 360 grados y 4 baños, uno por cada habitación y una biblioteca privada, además de que está totalmente amueblada—

—Wow, es increíble—

—¿Cuál es su costo?—

—Tiene un costo de 1, 000,000 de bits—

 **Después de un vistazo…**

—La compro—

—Correcto señor, si gusta acompañarme al interior para realizar el papeleo y darle las escrituras de la casa—

—Está bien—"Por fin poder salir del castillo y dejar de soportar a Sinister y a Twilight"—Entonces le hago entrega de las escrituras de la casa en Canterlot, está valuada en 700,000 bits y le entrego un cheque de 300,000 bits de mi cuenta—

—En ese caso yo le doy entrega de las escrituras de su nueva casa bienvenido a Ponyville—

—Muchas gracias—"ahora a ir por mis cosas al castillo"

*Mientras empaca sus cosas*

*Se abre la puerta*—Flare—

—Twilight, que gusto verte—

—Igualmente, ¿qué estás haciendo?—

—Estoy empacando mis cosas, acabo de comprar una casa en el pueblo así que me mudare ahora—

—Pero… ¿no necesitas comprar muebles o algo así?—

—La casa venia amueblada Twilight—

—Debió costarte muchos miles de bits—

—Si hablamos de dinero, la casa costo un millón de bits cerrados—

—¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero?—

—Bueno, cuando eres un secretario general puedes imprimir tu propio dinero—

—Entonces ¿te vas?—

—Pues sí, ahora tú y Serov podrán ser felices juntos—

—Flare…sé que te gusto—

*Se detiene*—ah, pues…bien por ti Twilight—

—Perdona por no corresponderte pero sé que…—

*La interrumpo*—¿conseguiré a alguien más?, mira Twilight, no me intentes consolar, he sufrido más que esto así que no deben preocuparse por mí—*Alzo el vuelo*—bien, ahora a por mí nueva casa—

Al llegar a la nueva casa puse mis libros, mapas y planos en un escritorio y los uniformes en el closet, al terminar eso me acosté en una de las habitaciones y tome una siesta, después de eso, desperté y me puse a trabajar en mi infiltración, planes de escape y otros papeles.

 **8 de diciembre**

Hoy en la tarde me desperté con un hambre de mil demonios, así que fui a la cocina para desayunar algo…mientras lo hacía un pequeño destello azul se formó a mi lado dejando ver un pergamino azul marino.

Carta:

Querido Flare Flourish, te envió esta carta para invitarte a tomar una taza de té hoy en la noche tu puedes decidir el lugar, si quieres

-Luna

—Ok, esto no me es común pero, aceptare, le diré a Spike que envié la carta por mí, pero donde estará…seguro estará con Rarity—

 **Canterlot 5:00 p.m.….**

Luna estaba en su habitación aburrida de no poder hacer nada, estaba ansiosa por el congreso que se llevaría a cabo en dos días.

—Ya no puedo más con este aburrimiento, necesito salir con alguien, ¿pero con quién?, todos están ocupados…menos Flare, le preguntare si quiere salir, es agradable estar con el—

*Le envía la carta*—Espero que me diga que sí, no puedo estar sin hacer algo—*minutos después le llega una carta*—oh, es de Flare—

Carta:

Querida Luna, me dejo algo perplejo tu propuesta pero, me serviría alejarme del trabajo por un rato, así que acepto, si gustas te espero en mi casa, a la hora que gustes.

-Flare

*Con una sonrisa en su rostro*—que bien, acepto, iré en un rato, en lo que me arreglo—

 **Casa de Flare, Ponyville 11:30 p.m.**

—Esta casa se siente un poco sola, lo bueno es que tengo mis discos de Ludwig Van Hooves—*poniendo uno de los discos de vinilo en el reproductor*—La novena sinfonía siempre es buena—

*Llega luna por uno de los balcones,*—hola Flare, ¿Cómo estás?—*le da un abrazo*

—Bien gracias, ¿y tú?—

—Igualmente bien, gracias por aceptar mi invitación—

—No agradezcas, de cualquier otra forma hubiera aceptado, siéntate donde quieras—

—Tu casa es bonita por cierto…esa es la novena sinfonía de Ludwig Van Hooves?—

—Gracias, ¿Cómo supiste cual era?—

—Pues cuando tienes mucho tiempo libre llegas a saber varias cosas, además no eres el único al que le gusta su música—

—Pues los fans de ese tipo de música son muy escasos—

—Te entiendo, yo nunca conocí a alguien con mis mismos gustos—

—Yo tampoco—

—Otra de mis piezas favoritas es el Overture el pony ladra—

—De Rossini pony si mal no me equivoco—

—Si…creo que deberíamos reunirnos más seguido para hablar de música—

—Claro, me parecería bien…oye ¿Quieres tomar algo?, lo que sea puedes pedirlo—

—Ahora que lo dices, si no te parece raro… ¿tienes sidra?—

—Sí, compre le compre unas botellas a Applejack hace unos días—"Mierda, con que no termine ebrio todo bien, solo debo medirme"

 **10 pomos después…**

—La resaca que me va a dar en la mañana…ya es algo tarde y tengo que dormir—

—¿Podría quedarme contigo esta noche?—

—¿Por qué?—

—Te imaginas que es lo que me haría mi hermana si supiera que estoy ebria—

—La verdad no lo sé, pero si quieres puedes quedarte—

—Muchas gracias—

—Los cuartos están arriba, acomódate en el que quieras, yo recogeré las botellas—

—Ok—*Luna se va al cuarto*

 **10:00 a.m**.

*Despertando*—Sabia que me iba a dar un rico dolor de cabeza…vaya, Luna me está abrazando, no pensé que su pelaje fuera tan suave—

*Luna se despierta y se sonroja al verlo*—¿podrías decirme que paso? Es que no me acuerdo de nada—

—Pues llegaste a mi casa, hablamos un rato, tomamos algunas botellas de sidra, nos pusimos ebrios y te quedaste en mi cama—

—Ah, cierto…me duele mucho la cabeza y no sé porque—

—¿Es tu primera resaca?—

—Supongo que si, por lo general mi hermana no me deja tomar, y con esto nunca más lo volveré a hacer—

—Nunca digas nunca Luna, tal vez algún otro día lo volverás a hacerlo—

—Solo no le digas nada a mi hermana ¿entendido?—*dijo Luna con un poco de humor*

—Lo juro—

*ve algunas cartas en el escritorio*—¿Por qué tienes tantas cartas?—

—¿Eh?...no las había visto, tienen que ser recientes—*abre una de las cartas*

—¿Bien qué dice?—

—Me quieren de inmediato en el castillo de Canterlot para iniciar el viaje a Luningrado—


	7. Capítulo 7 El acuerdo de Luningrado

Capítulo 7 "El acuerdo de Luningrado"

 **Canterlot, jardín real 11:50 a.m**.

La princesa Celestia junto con las mane nos estaban esperando para comenzar el viaje, aunque le sorprendió que yo llegara con su hermana

—¿Luna?—

—Hola hermana, ¿qué está pasando aquí?—

—Estamos preparando las cosas para ir al congreso, pero… ¿no deberías estar en tu habitación?

—Bueno, anoche estaba aburrida y fui con Flare, no creo que tengas ningún problema con eso—

—Al menos podías haberme dicho que ibas a ir con el—*Celestia olfatea a Luna*—bebiste, ¿verdad?—

—Puede ser—

—Te he dicho varias veces que una princesa no debe beber, además tienes responsabilidades—

—Perdona pero tú no puedes controlar mi vida—

—Solo te digo lo mejor para ti—

—Lo mejor para mi ¿eh?…bien, no discutiré contigo porque me duele mucho la cabeza—

—¿También tienes una resaca?—

—Eso no te debería importar, solo por ser una princesa no significa que no pueda ser una yegua normal—

—¿Podrían discutir en otro momento?, necesitamos partir ya—*dijo Flare interrumpiéndolas*

—De acuerdo, vamos—

—Bien, entonces partamos, pero no necesitaremos el carruaje real, tengo uno afuera del castillo—

—¿Por qué tendremos que ir en el que trajiste?—pregunto Celestia

—Se los diré en su tiempo, pero ahora suban—

 **En algún momento del viaje…**

*El carruaje para*—ok chicas, en este momento me tengo que retirar—

—Pero estamos en medio de la nada y hay una tormenta de nieve, ¿a dónde iras?—exclamo Twilight

—Me consideran traidor así que no puedo permitirme pasear por donde yo quiera y es por eso que debo entrar al territorio de otra manera—

—No te preocupes Flare, confiamos en ti…has lo que tengas que hacer—

—Gracias, la frontera está a unos treinta minutos a partir de aquí, les pedirán documentación específica y me tome la libertad de falsificarla por ustedes, está en ese maletín—

—¿Por qué la falsificaste?—

—Solo los mariscales y algunos soldados de alto rango saben de la reunión, y los de seguridad fronteriza o de un rango menor a general no lo saben, solo saben que deben aumentar la seguridad, y no pueden negar la entrada a los comunistas—

—¿Y ese otro maletín de ahí?—pregunto Applejack

—Tiene algo de ropa que utilizan algunos campesinos, tendrán que usarlas por que como ya dije los fronterizos no saben nada de la junta y no pueden dejar pasar a ponys con ideales diferentes al comunismo, por lo tanto no dudaran en disparar a matar si ponen un casco dentro del territorio, eso las incluye princesas—

—¿Pero los guardias de la frontera no detectaran que estos documentos son falsos?—

—Eso será difícil porque los pasaportes y papeles de identificación los manejaba yo, los demás nos dejaban a Serov y a mí hacernos cargo de casi todo…les deseo suerte chicas—

—Y nosotras a ti—

—Gracias Luna—*dije alejándome del carruaje*

—¿Enserio deberíamos confiar en él princesa Celestia?—

—Nos ha demostrado su confianza en nosotras, pienso que es justo que hagamos lo mismo—

—¿Tu qué opinas Rainbow?—

—El en verdad es genial, y apostaría que es igual de honesto que Applejack—

—Está bien…con eso me basta—

 **Con Flare…**

—Espero que no tengan ningún problema en pasar la frontera…en mi caso necesito más que suerte ahora—

El primer puesto de guardias fronterizos se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros, debido a la tormenta el volar alto era imposible por lo que tuve que planear, al llegar a la frontera se vio un muro algo alto con botellas rotas encima para evitar el paso de cualquier pony y al ver el primer puesto me escabullí por la parte menos vigilada, por la tormenta solo había dos guardias fuera, por lo que fue fácil noquear a uno para ponerme su uniforme y pasar los demás puestos de control.

Ahora tenía un arma y poco tiempo para cruzar los dos puestos fronterizos que me quedaban para poder pisar el suelo soviético. Mientras seguía escondiéndome para que no me pudieran ver pude atravesar el segundo, en el tercer puesto, la tormenta había bajado casi en su totalidad por lo que ahora era fácil verme. Para mi suerte los soldados seguían jugando póker así que ese cruce fue el más sencillo. Llegue a Luningrado y solo faltaban algunos metros para llegar al edificio acordado.

 **Mientras en el primer puesto de la frontera…**

—Документы пожалуйста—

—Lo sentimos no hablamos Stalliongradian—dijo Twilight

—No hay problema, yo hablo con él, denme los documentos—menciono Shining Armor

—Вот документы— (aquí están los documentos)

—Большое спасибо…они могут пройти— (muchas gracias…pueden pasar)

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar el

—¿Desde cuando hablas Stalliongradian?—

—Flare me estuvo enseñando a hablarlo en estos dos meses—

—¿No nos podías haber dicho?—

—No era algo importante que debían saber, será mejor que sigamos—

El último puesto lo pasaron normalmente ya que solo revisan los papeles dos veces, en tan solo minutos llegaron al edificio hermano número 7 de Luningrado. Ahora todo estaba casi listo, solo faltaba hacer el acuerdo, salir y se acabó. Al entrar vieron una gran recepción con alfombra roja, paredes y adornos de oro y cuadros de los Soviets Supremos, como lo era Vladimir Ilich Lunin (padre del mariscal Lunin) y de Joseph Stallion.

La recepcionista los estaba esperando, todos en el edificio tenían los dos idiomas dominados así que para los demás fue fácil comunicarse. Las indicaciones fueron esperar un rato en la recepción hasta que el salón de reuniones estuviera limpio y libre de cualquier dispositivo ilícito. Tras una hora de espera algunos de los guardias lunares se quedaron en la recepción al igual que Luna y dos siguieron a las princesas y a las mane six. Al entrar al salón vieron a los tres mariscales actuales, Altidiya Revoltsova, una yegua de pelaje café claro, melena café oscuro y ojos rojizos, Dark Wing un corcel de pelaje gris, melena café oscuro y ojos cafés, Néstor Lunin otro corcel de pelaje azul claro, melena blanca y ojos aguamarina. Todos ellos sentados en sus respectivos lugares, Flare se encontraba tres pisos arriba debido a que aprovechando el tiempo podía investigar un poco sobre algunos planes de reformas y leyes que se tenían en las oficinas de los mariscales, todos los documentos originales se encontraban en Semental pero en cada edificio hermano existían varias copias de cualquier archivo militar, como ordenes, operaciones especiales, tácticas, etc. El congreso dio inicio y el mariscal Wing tuvo la primera palabra.

—Buenas tardes tengan ustedes camaradas monarcas, mi nombre es Dark Wing, mariscal de la República Democrática Socialista de Stalliongrad y general de los soldados cosacos, a mi derecha se encuentra mi camarada Altidiya Revoltsova, mariscal de propaganda y del partido comunista de Semental, y a mi izquierda se encuentra el camarada Néstor Lunin, mariscal de la marina y encargado de evitar cualquier contrarrevolución—

—Mucho gusto mariscales, mi nombre es Celestia, gobernante de equestria y a mi lado se encuentran la princesa Twilight Sparkle, el príncipe Shining Armor, y los cinco elementos de la armonía, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Pinkamena Diane Pie—

—Nos da mucho gusto conocerlas a todas ustedes—dijo Altidiya

—Supongo que yo digo lo mismo que mi camarada—menciono Lunin

—Ahora, a lo que venimos—

 **Tres pisos arriba…**

—Esto está saliendo bien—*enciende el intercomunicador*—Celestia ahora ustedes hablen normal, contesten las primeras preguntas como ustedes quieran, den sus razones, a ellos les gustan las explicaciones detalladas—

 **En el salón…**

—Ok, como bien saben nuestra nación está sufriendo mucho, y ustedes pidieron este congreso para solucionar nuestro problema, ¿cuál es su propuesta?—

—Pues nosotras pensábamos en brindarles algunos de nuestros recursos tales como medicamentos, alimentos, bebidas, ropa entre muchas otras cosas, además de que queremos la paz entre las dos naciones—

—Eso suena excelente…pero necesitamos algo más—

—¿Qué es lo que necesitan exactamente?—

—Nuestros mineros han explotado todas las minas en el territorio lo cual dificulta un poco la comercialización de los recursos minerales los cuales son, aceite, aluminio, tungsteno, hierro y cristal, por lo que nos veríamos forzados a crear nuevas minas, pero necesitamos algo de territorio—

—¿Quieren decir que quieren que les demos territorio ecuestre?—

*En el intercomunicador*—Diles cuanto territorio ocupan exactamente, porque si aceptan sin especificar ellos pueden abarcar una gran extensión—

—¿Cuánto territorio ocupan exactamente?—

—Pues la verdad necesitaremos alrededor de 70 hectáreas de terreno—

—Eso es demasiado terreno, dile que lo máximo que le pueden dar son 35 hectáreas—

—Lo máximo que les podremos dar son 35 hectáreas—

—Bien… ¿qué tal 50 hectáreas?—

—40 hectáreas—

—Bien, supongo que esto va a tardar un rato—

—Así es—

Después de unas cuantas horas sobre territorios y recursos entre las dos naciones el acuerdo de Luningrado se iba a firmar por los mariscales y por la monarca de equestria la princesa Celestia, en este acuerdo se dictaba que equestria le brindaría ayuda económica, medicinal y territorial a la UERSS.

 **Con Flare…**

—Bueno los demás tardaran unos cuantos minutos más en terminar de firmar los tratados así que puedo husmear un poco en los archivos—*se dirige hacia las oficinas*—este es el despacho de Serov… veamos que encontramos a él siempre le piden que esconda archivos secretos—

Al esculcar el despacho de Serov encuentra unos archivos ocultos en uno de los cajones de su escritorio junto con un libro.

—Este es el diario de Serov, y…no lo puedo creer—

*Abriendo la puerta entra un soldado de turno, el cual lo ve y sale corriendo del despacho para dar aviso a los mariscales de su presencia no sin antes alertar a los demás soldados*


	8. Capítulo 8 Heridas

Capítulo 8 "Heridas"

—Bien, después de algunas horas al fin logramos llegar a un acuerdo, a continuación el camarada Wing traerá el tratado listo para ser firmado, luego podemos comenzar con él envió de los recursos y la ocupación del territorio—

*Entra Wing a la habitación*—De acuerdo camaradas, el tratado está aquí y listo para firmar—

—Perfecto, ahora firmemos—

Primero firmaron los tres mariscales del partido, después de ellos los seis elementos de la armonía, seguidos de Shining Armor, pero antes de que Celestia diera su firma uno de los guardias soviéticos entro a la habitación bruscamente haciendo que el tintero se cayera sobre el tratado arruinándolo.

—CAMARADAS—

—Por Vladimir Lunin ¿qué le pasa soldado?, estamos en un asunto de suma importancia para la nación—

—Hemos detectado al camarada secretario Flare Flourish—

Todos en el cuarto quedan en un completo shock, los tres miembros del partido al saber que su peor obstáculo estaba tan cerca y los demás porque lograron detectar a Flare. Lo cual no tardo mucho ya que de inmediato las mane six, Shining y Celestia se teletransportaron al vestíbulo donde se encontraban algunos guardias lunares junto con la princesa Luna, pocos segundos después llega Flare por una de las escaleras de servicio, varios soldados soviéticos se escuchaban cerca galopando para atrapar a todos. Solo tenían que escapar de ahí lo más rápido que les fuera posible. Al salir del edificio había algunos vehículos los cuales podían utilizar para su escape. Flare hizo contacto con los cables del coche y arrancaron lo más deprisa posible, llovía lo que dificultaba su vista.

Un gran número de soldados salieron del edificio subiendo a los vehículos restantes, los guardias lunares se sacrificaron para que todos pudieran escapar, solo quedaba un coche en pie y del cual un soldado empezó a disparar a matar, afortunadamente los primeros dos puestos de la frontera fueron fáciles de atravesar, pero antes de llegar al último puesto dos de las balas disparadas le dieron a Flare haciendo que el coche diera un gran derrape y se volcara.

—Hay que huir de aquí rápido—grito Applejack

—Chicas, ayuda por favor—suplico la alicornio morada que yacía tirada en el suelo

—¿Qué te pasa terroncito?—

—Me duele mi barriguita y estoy mareada—

—No es momento de sufrir Twilight, venga vamos—Applejack tomo a Twilight y la levanto para pasar el último tramo y poder pisar territorio ecuestre.

—¿Y Flare?—pregunto Luna

—Estoy aquí—

—Shining ve a ayudarlo rápido antes de que lleguen los demás soldados—

*Shining levanta a Flare y lo lleva a su lado*—No te preocupes compañero pronto saldremos de esto—

—Gracias—dijo Flare tratando de no desmayarse

—Resiste solo un poco más—

*Los soldados llegaron y bajaron del coche*

Con su magia la princesa Luna creo un campo de fuerza para cubrirlos a todos, por más que los soviéticos dispararan el campo seguía sin destruirse pero empezaba a tener daños notables.

—Sus armas son demasiado poderosas, más rápido no poder continuar con este hechizo más tiempo—dijo luna con un cansancio algo visible

—Si logramos cruzar la línea divisoria no les estará permitido dispararnos…mas—dijo Flare antes de cerrar los ojos y hacerse inconsciente

Con un poco de esfuerzo todos lograron pasar la línea divisoria y los soldados dejaron de disparar como se los habían dicho. Seguido de esto se retiraron a sus puestos como normalmente están asignados, lo único que se escucho fue a un soldado que les dijo:

—Sera mejor que se vayan ahora mismo—

Y siguiendo su consejo se retiraron…tardaron horas para poder llegar a Ponyville, Twilight seguía con sus mareos y dolor de estómago y Flare desmayado por las heridas de bala que había recibido, cuando llegaron fueron directamente al hospital donde por órdenes de la princesa Celestia lo atendieron rápidamente, al igual que a Twilight. Algunas horas después la enfermera Redheart salió.

—Enfermera, ¿cómo están nuestros amigos, se pondrán bien?—pregunto preocupada Applejack

—No te preocupes Applejack, los dos están estables, aunque el más difícil fue tu amigo Flare, las heridas eran muy profundas, nunca había visto objetos como los que le extrajimos—*le enseña las balas*

—Oh, ¿eso es lo que le dio?, se ve doloroso—

—Tuvo que haberlo sido, lo sedamos aunque estuviera inconsciente pero se recuperara en una o dos semanas aunque no sabemos cuándo despertara, y en cuanto a Twilight…bueno—

—¿Qué le pasa a Twilight?—

—Tras unos análisis descubrimos que ella esta… embarazada—

—¿Cómo puede ser posible que Twilight este embarazada?, que yo sepa ella no tenía alguna relación—

*Shining escucha la plática e interrumpe*—disculpe enfermera Redheart creo que no escuche bien dijo que Twilight está ¿qué?—

—Está embarazada Shining Armor felicidades, vas a ser tío—

Al escuchar esto Shining se quedó en estado de pánico y enojo—Cuando vea a ese hijo de perra lo voy a matar—

—Espera Shining, ¿quieres decir que Twilight si tiene una pareja?—

—Eyup—

 **Mientras tanto en un plano existencial…**

En un gran salón con el piso pulido y acabados en madera, decorado con los más bellos adornos de navidad y un árbol en medio y una iluminación amarillenta, llena de soldados soviéticos.

*Se acerca a uno de los soldados*—disculpa ¿me puedes decir en dónde estoy?—

—Claro camarada coronel, está en el cuartel número 1 de Semental en la fiesta de navidad—

—¿Y qué año es este?—

—Estamos en el año 1523—

—Eso quiere decir que…—

*Interrumpe*—Romi, cariño ¿dónde estabas? te estuve buscando por un buen rato todos están festejando nuestra futura unión—

—Ce…Ce…Celeste—

—¿Qué te pasa? Parece que has visto a un fantasma—

—Tranquila estoy bien, contigo a mi lado—

*Lo abraza*—Yo también estoy feliz de estar contigo, mira un muérdago ya sabes lo que di…—

*La interrumpe con un beso largo y sincero*—creo que esta vez me adelante—

—No se vale me tomaste desprevenida—

—Entonces ¿quieres otro?—

—No lo sé, que tal si tú decides esta vez—

*Le da otro beso igual de tierno*—Ojala me dejaras decidir todo el tiempo—

—Ya quisieras—

—FLARE—

—VASILY CAMARADA—

—Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo ¿cómo estás?—

—Tranquilo llegaste bien, y me siento de maravilla—

—Me alegro, y tu Celeste ¿cómo te sientes con este corcel a tu lado?—

—Nunca me había sentido mejor en toda mi vida—

—Wow camarada, sabía que eran el uno para el otro desde el primer momento—

—Gracias Vasily—

—Oye…Serov nos quiere hablar—

—Pues está bien, vamos—*voltea a ver a Celeste*—volveré en unos minutos amor—*le da un beso*

—Aquí te esperare—

—Bien veamos que quiere Serov esta vez—*van a la oficina de Serov*

*Abriendo la puerta*—buenas Serov, ¿se puede?—

—Ah Vasily, Flare pasen pasen—

—Dime Serov ¿que necesitas?, Celeste está esperándome—

—Recibí una orden directa del Secretario General Joseph Stallion, dice que los necesitan a ustedes dos en Luningrado en tres días, los blancos aun quieren al zar por esa zona—

—Serov, es lo que más quisiera pero en estos momentos necesito estar con mi esposa—

—También podrás estar con ella al regresar—

—Lo siento pero si él no va yo tampoco—

—NO ES UNA OPINION—

—Tranquilízate camarada, no es tan importante, puedes enviar a otros oficiales igual de capaces que nosotros—

—En la orden dice que específicamente los mande a ustedes dos y saben que no podemos rechazar una orden directa—

—Está bien, no te lo discutiré más, iré pero no por que quiera—*salen de la oficina*

—Flare sabes que nos podemos negar—

—Prefiero evitarme el sermón de Stallion, Vasily—

—Está bien, pero sabes que te acompañare, eres mi mejor amigo—

—De acuerdo, ahora tendré que decirle a Celeste—

 **5 minutos después…**

—No me puedes dejar esta vez—

—Sabes que no te dejaría y menos ahora pero son ordenes de Stallion—

—No te dejare ir—

—Pero tengo que ir Celeste—

—En ese caso iré contigo—

—No, por favor…es peligroso y no quiero que te pase algo—

—Lo siento pero es mi decisión final e iré aunque no quieras—

—Flare, deja que vaya…solo quiere estar contigo—

—Pero no quiero que le pase nada, quiero protegerla…ella nunca ha ido a una batalla—

—Estaré bien cariño, tu no debes de preocuparte—

—Está bien, no puedo decirte que no esta vez—

—Bien—

 **Tres días después, Luningrado 23:00…**

—Mierda nos están abatiendo rápido, Vasily hay que salir de aquí—

—Sí, Flare—

—Celeste vámonos, retirada—

—Vamos—

—Los demás síganos ahora—

*Todos corren hacia una trinchera y los alcanzan*

—Vasily diles que lancen granadas de fragmentación y de humo—

—LANCEN GRANADAS AF Y AC AHORA—

*Todos lanzan las granadas*—Bien ahora…—

—MORTERO CUIDADO—*todos se lanzan a la trinchera y matan a varios soldados*

—FLARE, TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ AHORA NO PODREMOS SEGUIR—

—ESTA BIEN—

—MIRA ALLÁ…UN EDIFICIO—*va al edificio y varias balas lo atraviesan*

—VASILY—

—Flare…—

—Celeste, mierda te dieron…tranquila corazón te puedo curar—

—¿Sabes lo que siempre quise ser?—

—No…cariño—

—Doctora, pero…me metí a infantería para estar contigo—

—¿Dejaste tus sueños por mí?, sabes que de todas formas podríamos habernos juntado—

—Pero no hubiera sido igual ¿o si Romi?—

—Venga cariño vamos—

—Ya es tarde para mi Flare—

—No lo digas…no, por favor quédate conmigo—

—Te quiero…—

—Yo también amor, desde el principio al fin—

—Toma, no me olvides y recuerda no importa que, siempre haz lo que sea correcto, ayuda a los que puedas, se feliz, sigue con tu vida, y aunque yo no este tu siempre serás mi gran corcel Romi—

—¿Celeste?…CELESTEEEEEE NOOOOOO…cariño—

 **Un día después al regresar al cuartel…**

—SEROOOV…VEN AQUÍ PERRA—

—Flare que bueno que estés bien—

—ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA…POR TU CULPA MURIO VASILY Y CELESTE, POR TU PUTA CULPA—

—Eh tranquilo, no te estreses—

—COMO PIDES QUE NO ME ESTRESE…ERA MI PROMETIDA, NOS IBAMOS A CASAR EN UNAS SEMANAS Y VASILY IBA A SER EL PADRINO—

—Primero cálmate y hablemos de esto con calma—

—CHINGA TU MADRE—*le da un golpe con el casco en la cara*

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?—

—Eso y más te mereces idiota—

—Flare… ¿qué está pasando aquí?—

—Serov es lo que paso señor—

—¿Ahora qué hizo?—

—Me mando a la fuerza a una misión donde murió mi compañero Vasily y mi futura esposa Celeste—

—Acompáñame hijo—

—Sí señor—

—En cuanto a ti Serov regresa a tu despacho y te prohíbo salir de ahí en dos semanas—

—Pero camarada Stallion—

—Nada de peros, da gracias a que no te envié a la celda—

*En el bar*

—Aquí vengo cada vez que me siento mal Flare—

—¿Al bar señor?—

—Si…cuando murió mi esposa me sentí muy mal—

—Oh, lo siento señor—

—No te preocupes, ahora desahógate, ¿qué quieres tomar?—

—Algo de vino—

—Ya lo oíste…vino para uno de mis mejores oficiales—

El cantinero sin chistar le dio una botella del mejor vino y dos copas

—Gracias señor—

—Para que están los camaradas—

—¿No quiere un trago?—

—Ahora no gracias, tu disfruta todas las que quieras, como eres oficial todas son gratis…oye lamento lo de tu esposa—

—En si aún no era mi esposa, le había propuesto matrimonio hace unos días y teníamos planeado casarnos en unas semanas—

—Debió ser muy duro para ti—

—Lo sigue siendo señor—

—Mira, no me gusta ver a mis oficiales así, tomate unas semanas libres eso deberá mejorar tu ánimo—

—Como usted diga señor, y gracias de nuevo por acompañarme en estos momentos—

—De nada hijo…me tengo que ir, pero si necesitas algo envíame una carta y con gusto vendré contigo—

—Lo hare señor, hasta pronto—

*Despierta en la cama del hospital*—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?—

—Estas en el hospital de Ponyville, sufriste de dos lesiones algo graves pero estarás bien soy la enfermera Redheart—

—Redheart…que lindo nombre—

—Gracias, nunca me habían dicho eso—*dijo con un sonrojamiento

—Entonces soy el primero—

—Creo que si—

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?—

—Han pasado cinco días desde que llegaste aquí—

—Me siento terrible—

—Estas mejorando bastante rápido, pronto te daremos de alta—"aunque me agradaría que se quedara un poco más"—le hablare a tus amigas para que vengan a verte—

—Gracias—

*Se va de la habitación*

*Entran al cuarto*—Flare, nos alegra que estés bien—dijo Pinkie Pie

—Me alegra verlas chicas… ¿Dónde está Twilight?—

—Está en la habitación de arriba—

—¿Qué le paso?—

—Es que descubrimos que está embarazada y al parecer ella tampoco sabía—

—Hay Serov, ese maldito siempre mete en problemas a los demás—

—¿Quién es Serov?—

—Es uno de mis compañeros, lo encontré hace unas semanas en el castillo y se ha quedado con Twilight desde entonces, se los presentare luego…mientras tanto necesito que me pongan al corriente, desde que recibí los balazos no recuerdo nada—


	9. Capítulo 9 Asuntos personales

Capítulo 9 "Asuntos personales"

—Oh bueno, supongo que lo arruine—

—No lo arruinaste terroncito, solo cometiste un pequeño error, todos cometemos errores—

—Eso me recuerda… ¿Dónde están mis alforjas?—

—Las llevamos a tu casa hace unos dos días—

—Bien, ¿saben cuándo me darán de alta?—

—Quizás mañana si es que mejoras, pero ¿Qué hay en las alforjas que es tan importante?—

—Oh nada Applejack, solo es porque ahí tengo algunos documentos que debo organizar—

—Como sea te dejaremos descansar ahora para que mejores—

—Me parece bien, necesito relajarme un rato—

 **En la recepción del hospital…**

—¿Creen que nos esté ocultando algo?—

—No lo sé pero tal vez debamos de investigar—

—Tienes razón Rainbow, deberíamos ir a su casa e investigar que llevaba en sus alforjas—

—Pues que estamos esperando vamos—

Las dos yeguas se ponen en marcha para investigar la casa, al llegar entraron por una de las ventanas laterales del segundo piso terminando en el cuarto de Flare. Con cuidado esculcan y encuentran algunos de sus uniformes.

—Wow, estos uniformes son mejores que los que usamos en los Wonderbolts y tienen mejor diseño—

—Para de ver sus uniformes y ayúdame a buscar sus alforjas, que no me acuerdo donde las dejamos—

—Según yo las habíamos dejado en la sala de la casa—

—Iré a buscar ahí tú sigue investigando lo que puedas aquí arriba—

—Como digas—*espera a que salga del cuarto*—me pregunto ¿Cómo me veré con uno de esos uniformes?—

Mientras tanto abajo…

—Recuerda Applejack, donde abras dejadas las alforjas de Flare…si no están en la cocina probablemente deban de estar en el comedor—*abre las puertas del salón*—Ahí están, sabía que las había dejado aquí—*toma las alforjas y va con Rainbow*—Dash ya las encon… ¿Qué haces con ese uniforme?—

—Uh…nada, solo quería ver si estaban limpios ya sabes—

—Aja si claro, quítate eso y ven acá—

—De acuerdo—*dijo con una cara de desilusión*

*Sacan un libro y unos papeles de las alforjas*—diablos, esto está en Stalliongradian—

—Que mala suerte Applejack, tal vez debamos preguntarle a Flare y que el mismo nos explique—

—Dudo que nos quiera decir, ya viste como nos mintió acerca de los papeles—

—Puede que no sean importantes—

—Y si no son importantes ¿para que los trajo desde Luningrado?—

—El habrá tenido sus razones, ahora que recuerdo ¿qué no Shining Armor sabia Stalliongradian?—

—Pues vamos con él, de seguro nos puede ayudar con esto…creo que está en el castillo—

 **En el hospital…**

—Hora de comer—

—Gracias Redheart, pero… no debiste molestarte tanto—

—Estuviste varios días sin beber agua o comer y me preocupo por el bienestar de todos los ponis—

—Bueno, me hace falta comer algo, muero de hambre—

—Pues aquí tienes disfrútala—

—Gracias—

—Si necesitas algo más avísame—

—No te preocupes, lo haré—"debo aceptar que ella es muy atenta con todos pero siento que se pone nerviosa conmigo"

 **Con Shining, Applejack y Rainbow…**

—Bueno eso explica varias cosas de él, pero ¿qué me dices del diario?—

—Está sellado con llave, pero si lo abrimos aquí Flare se dará cuenta—

—¿No puedes usar una ganzúa o algo así?—

—El seguro es muy pequeño, no podríamos abrirlo así, tiene que ser por la llave—

—Demonios estaba totalmente segura de que podrías abrirlo—

—Pero debería hablar con Flare de esto, es el diario de Serov tal vez solo se lo trajo o algo pero si no fue por eso él me podría explicar además tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con Sinister—

—Supongo que lo dejaremos en tus manos, pero al menos ya sabemos que eran esos papeles, gracias Shining, vamos Rainbow dejemos los papeles y el diario en la casa de Flare—

—No hay de que—*Applejack y Rainbow salen del castillo*—Bien ahora tengo que ir con Flare para que me explique qué mierda está pasando aquí. Pero mejor iré mañana no pude dormir algunas noches y me serviría un buen descanso—

 **17 de diciembre 8:30 a.m.…**

*Entran al cuarto de Flare*—buenos días—

—Buenos días Redheart—

—¿Cómo te sientes?—

—Para serte sincero no me siento nada mal—

—Me alegra…de hacho el doctor acaba de decirme que ya te podemos dar de alta—"lo cual es una pena para mi" pensó Redheart

—Que bien, saldré en unos minutos solo si me permites cambiarme—

—Oh claro…si quieres salgo—

—No creo que sea necesario, solo date vuelta—

—Ok—

*Se pone su uniforme el cual tiene dos agujeros en la parte del pecho*—Creo que había olvidado que me dispararon—

*Se voltea*—Casi no se notan—*dijo con un poco de sarcasmo*

—Jeje, será un bello recuerdo…—"necesito algo de ropa nueva, solo tengo mis uniformes, le pediré a Rarity que me haga algo de ropa"—¿tengo que pagar la cuenta o algo?—

—No, la cuenta la pagaron tus amigas desde que llegaste—

—Eso es genial, oye y…gracias por cuidar de mi—*se acerca a ella*

—No hay problema—

—Me dio mucho gusto conocerte—*le da un beso en su casco*

—Igualmente—

—Me tengo que ir… ¿te veré después?—

—Siempre estoy en el hospital pero salgo de trabajar a las 6—*dijo sonrojándose*

—Bien…nos vemos—

*Se tumba en la cama*—Me sonroje demasiado, espero que no lo haya notado…que vergüenza—

 **Afuera del hospital…**

—Ahora… a mi casa, tengo que observar más de cerca los papeles—

Al llegar a su casa y entrar se dirige al cuarto donde ve las alforjas con las cosas en su interior y se dispone a revisarlas en su cama.

—Comencemos a leer—

1 de octubre de 1525

Misión asignada a: Mariscal Sinister Serov Objetivo: Eliminar al mariscal Flare Flourish

Detalles de la misión:

Flare Flourish se encuentra en el castillo de la amistad de Ponyville, se deberá infiltrar y luego asesinar al desertor. El tiempo que se le dará para la realización de esta misión será de dos semanas, al concluir el tiempo predeterminado por el partido y no haber vuelto para entonces se le considerara como un traidor a la patria soviética y al régimen comunista de Stalliongrad.

Firma: Partido Comunista de Stalliongradian

—Esto debe ser una puta broma de mal gusto…lo siento Serov pero en estos momentos tu privacidad no vale nada, veamos que otros secretos escondes en tu diario—*destruye el seguro del diario y lo abre pero se detiene en una fecha algo extraña y muy familiar para el*—¿año de1523?—

23 de diciembre de 1523

Hoy ha llegado una orden del secretario general, espere desde hace tanto tiempo que me mandaran una orden de enviar oficiales, ahora puedo enviar a Flourish y a Vasily a la batalla y si tengo la suerte suficiente de que esos dos malnacidos mueran en la batalla me quedare con la hermosa de Celeste…espero que todo salga justo como yo espero.

El shock de ese momento no se podía comparar con la ira y el extremo dolor que en ese momento llenaba el ambiente de la casa. Un estremecedor grito de sufrimiento se logró escuchar en los alrededores de Ponyville…

—HIJO DE PERRA, NOS ENGAÑO A TODOS…Vasily…Celeste…murieron por su culpa…POR SU PUTA CULPA, pero esto se acaba ahora—*abre la ventana y comienza a volar*

 **Castillo de la amistad…**

—Claro que me encargare de Twilight y mi hijo, no entiendo por qué estás tan enojado Shining—

—Porque tú te acostaste con ella EL PRIMER DIA en que la conociste, y creo que no debería dar más explicaciones al respecto—

—Sé que no servirá de nada pero en verdad lo siento—

—Mañana mismo iras al hospital a verla y te encargaras de todo lo que necesite… ¿entendido?—

—Claro que si—

*Azotando bruscamente la puerta del castillo*—SEROV—

—¿Pasa algo Flare?—

—VEN ACÁ MALPARIDO DE MIERDA—

—Por Stallion ¿Qué te pasa?—

—ESTO ES LO QUE PASA—*le muestra el diario y la carta*

—¿De dónde los sacaste?—

—De tu despacho en Luningrado…AHORA BAJA Y EXPLICAME TODO LO QUE LEÍ—

—Venga está bien no es para tanto, no lo iba a hacer de todas formas—

—¿Qué?… ¿Matarme?, ya quisieras haberlo hecho idiota—

—Entonces ¿a qué te refieres?—

—Tú fuiste el responsable de la muerte de Celeste Záitseva y de Vasily Vladimirovich Lebedev…mi camarada mano derecha y mi esposa—

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya supéralo—

—Lo estaba superando…pero luego tu diario llego hasta mis cascos, ahora sé porque no querías que fuera alguien más—

—Quería a Celeste más que tu—

—Eso no te consta…ella era feliz, y yo lo era…mi vida era buena pero tu tenías que arruinarla. Ahora no tengo esposa, trabajo o familia, todo por tu maldito egoísmo—

—Ella no te merecía—

—Ella me amaba tanto como para seguirme en el campo de batalla aunque eso le costara la vida…trate de impedírselo e incluso me había negado a ir. Pero resulta que el idiota dijo que era una orden cerrada—

—Mi plan hubiera salido bien si ella no hubiera ido contigo—

—Y todavía sigues sin arrepentirte de nada ¿verdad?—

—No me arrepiento de nada…por qué ahora mi vida va a cambiar—

—Creo que esta vez tú pagaras el doble—*sale volando por la puerta*

—Oh no, en la madre…va por Twily—dijo Shining Armor con un tono de preocupación

—Vamos—*ambos salen del castillo deprisa hacia el hospital*

 **En un balcón del castillo…**

—Idiotas, al parecer si creyeron que la iba a matar…tal vez sea vengativo pero no llegaría a matar a alguien inocente, bien, creo que mis armas las deje debajo de la cama en una habitación del castillo—*va a su antiguo cuarto en el castillo*—Aquí están mis hermosuras—

En la caja había un fusil Mosin Nagant 91/30 de francotirador y una pistola OTs-27 con silenciador, cargo las dos armas y enfundo la pistola, el rifle lo posiciono sobre su lomo y voló hacia el hospital y se posiciono en el techo de una casa cercana.

—Veamos idiota donde estas—*Flare apunta a Serov, listo para disparar*—до свидания, (do svidaniya) camarada—

—Flare…no lo hagas—

*Un gran shock lo invadió*—No por favor…—

—Prometiste qué harías lo correcto sin importar que fuese… ¿esto es lo que haría Flare Flourish?—

—Solo eres una alucinación de Celeste, no eres real—

—Tal vez no lo sea pero responde… ¿esto es lo que haría Flare Flourish, mi Romi?—

*Con lágrimas en los ojos*—no…pero debo hacerlo, él fue responsable de tu muerte y la de Vasily—

—Sera tu decisión, decide lo que creas correcto…pero dejaras a ponis sufriendo—

—¿Por qué mierda te estoy escuchando?…sal de mi cabeza—

—Decide, sé que tomaras la decisión correcta…te amo—

—Yo también, descansa en paz amor…esto será rápido, apunta y—

 **Momentos antes con Shining y Serov…**

—No lo entiendo…él tuvo que haber llegado antes que nosotros, quiero decir es un pegaso—

—Eso no importa mientras todos estemos bien—

—Tienes razón—

—¿Chicos…que pasa?—

—Tú debes estar tranquila Twilight no va a pasarte nada—

—Flare planea matarte, pero no lo dejaré hacer eso—

—¿Qué?… ¿Por qué en equestria el querría hacer tal cosa?—

—Sera mejor que se lo digas Serov, no es bueno que le ocultes cosas a tu pareja—

—Si…lo se Shining—

—Bueno entonces dime—

—Veras es que yo…—*su confesión se interrumpió por dos disparos recibidos en el hombro y en el lomo haciendo que cayera en un charco de sangre*—Agh mierda—

—SEROV NO—grito Twilight

—Creo que eso es todo, ahora debería irme con suerte lo internaran de inmediato—*toma el vuelo*

 **Dos días después…**

—Han pasado dos días, supongo que ya es hora de visitar a mi querido camarada—*va a la recepción del hospital*—Buenos días, quisiera visitar a mi amigo Sinister Serov—

—¿Sinister Serov?… bien deme un momento—

—Claro no hay problema—

—Cuarto piso habitación 30C—

—Gracias—*Va al cuarto piso y abre la puerta*—Buenos días camarada—

—¿Qué haces aquí?…enfermera—

—Pude haberte matado si hubiera querido, recuerda que soy de los mejores francotiradores—

—En ese caso ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?—

—Por qué recordé que no soy como tú—

—O simplemente no tuviste las agallas—

—Tengo más agallas que tú y te consta—

—Entonces ¿qué quieres?—

—Quiero tu palabra de que no traicionaras a esta nación y que te arrepientas por todo lo que me hiciste pasar—

—En tus sueños—

*Le presiona las heridas*—Perdona no escuche bien ¿Qué dijiste?—

—Bien…bien, lo siento—

—Un lo siento no arreglara años de daños—

—Entonces ¿qué quieres que haga?—

—Ya veré, pero mientras tanto una vez más—*le vuelve a presionar la herida*

—Ahhh idiota—

—No aguantas nada Serov, igual que siempre…pero si haces alguna otra estupidez que nos ponga en peligro te matare y no lo dudare esta vez—*sale de la habitación y se dirige a donde esta Redheart*


	10. Capítulo 10 Un nuevo amor

Capítulo 10 "Un nuevo amor"

—Hola Redheart—

—Hola Flare, que bueno verte por aquí—

—Digo lo mismo, emm ¿te puedo preguntar algo?—

—Sí, claro ¿qué pasa?—

—¿Quisieras salir conmigo?—

—Claro me encantaría—

—Bien, entonces ¿te parece si te recojo cuando termine tu turno en el hospital?—

—Me parece bien, salgo a las 6—

—Aquí estaré, bien…nos vemos en un rato—*sale del hospital*

—Nos vemos—"no puedo creer que me haya invitado a cenar"

*Afuera*—Bueno tengo que ir con Rarity y pedirle si me puede hacer algo de ropa—

 **Ya en la boutique…**

—Buenas tardes Rarity—

—Oh buenas tardes Flare, no esperaba verte—

—Jeje, veras invite a una amiga a salir pero no tengo ropa, solo mis uniformes y esperaba que me pudieras ayudar—

—Claro, puedo hacerte algo de ropa solo necesito tus medidas… y puedo preguntarte ¿Quién es la afortunada?—

—Es Redheart, ¿Por qué?—

—Simple curiosidad cariño, entonces deja tomarte tus medidas—

—Está bien—

—¿Qué tipo de ropa necesitas exactamente querido?—

—Bueno, me gusta vestir formal así que un traje sería adecuado—

—¿De qué color?—

—Bueno, tu eres la experta, ¿qué me recomiendas?—

—Un tres piezas se te vería bien, tal vez color azul marino, con una camisa azul claro, y una corbata de mismo color—

—Entonces que sea ese—

—Como tú digas querido—*le toma las medidas*—listo, pasa por el en tres horas—

—Gracias Rarity—

—Es un placer—

 **5:55 p.m. hospital de Ponyville…**

Una hermosa iluminación naranja de la puesta de sol iluminaba las calles del pequeño pueblo de Ponyville, mientras que un pony de pelaje café oscuro y melena rojiza oscura se dirigía hacia el hospital para recoger a su yegua la cual estaba pacientemente esperando en la entrada.

—Hola—

—Hola Flare—

—Te ves hermosa—

—¿Enserio lo crees?—

—Sip—

—Tú también te ves bien—

—Jeje gracias, ¿nos vamos?—

—Claro—*comienzan a caminar*—¿A dónde iremos?—

—Te llevare al Maison Rostang y después iremos al lago—

—Suena bien para mí—

"Ella verdaderamente se ve hermosa, no puedo creer que no lo haya notado"

Después de llegar al restaurante y cenar juntos fueron al lago de Ponyville donde solo las farolas iluminaban una pequeña banca en la orilla y la luz de la luna se elevaba en su máximo esplendor sobre el agua cristalina. Se sentaron en esa pequeña banca por un rato, Redheart se acurruco en Flare, él paso su casco encima de ella, la abrazo y volteo a verla.

—Gracias por venir—

—No hay problema, si quieres salir con alguien ya sabes dónde estoy—

—No había notado lo bella que es la noche, pero creo que es porque estoy en compañía de una bella pony—

—¿Crees que soy bella?—

—Claro, ¿por qué pensaría lo contrario?—

—No lo sé—

—¿Te pasa algo?, estas roja—

—Claro que no—

—Si… lo estas—*se acerca a ella*

"Por Celestia, está demasiado cerca de mi"

Los dos estaban tan cerca, se sentía la respiración del otro. Redheart estaba tratando de controlarse y no hacer algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir, se quedaron viendo los ojos el uno al otro pero Redheart estaba tan nerviosa y se sonrojo demasiado, ya no podía aguantar. Todos esos sentimientos la mataban, así que se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y le dio un beso en los labios. Flare lo respondió sin dudar, por lo cual se prolongó por un tiempo pero al final se separaron, ambos sonrojados por la situación. Fue un beso tierno y con mucho amor.

—Perdona, no quise…—

*Le pone un casco en los labios*—Shhh—*le da otro pequeño beso*—Sonrojada te ves más hermosa de lo que pensaba—

—No me hagas sonrojar más de lo que ya estoy por favor, me siento extraña—

—Te entiendo—

—¿Puedo decirte algo?—

—Claro me podes decir lo que quieras—

—Te quiero—

—Yo también—

—Sabes, me empezaste a gustar desde que te cuidaba—

—Creo que logre notarlo un poco—

—¿Enserio?… ay que vergonzoso—

—No te preocupes, ¿te parece si hacemos esto oficial?—

—Me sentiría mejor—

—En ese caso… Redheart, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?—

—Sí, me acabas de hacer la yegua más feliz de equestria—

—Y tú me acabas de hacer el corcel más feliz de todos—

Los dos se sonríen y se dan otro beso seguido de un cálido abrazo en el cual permanecen durante unos cuantos minutos donde uno abraza más fuerte que el otro y viceversa. Cuando terminaron su abrazo los dos se pararon de la banca y fueron a la casa de Flare donde pasarían la noche.

—Flare, me preguntaba… tu nombre suena más como un apodo ¿ese es tu verdadero nombre?—

—Podría decirse que sí, pero solo es parte de el—

—No logro comprenderte—

—Quiero decir que ese solo es parte de mi nombre—

—Entonces ¿no te molestaría decirme tu nombre completo?—

—Mi nombre completo es Flare Romanov Flourish Záitsev—

—Vaya, sí que tienes un nombre largo—

—Podría decirse que sí pero no es tan lindo como el tuyo—

—Aww nadie me había dicho eso antes…gracias—

—Solo digo los hechos—

—Jeje bueno, ¿dónde dormiremos?—

—Puedes dormir conmigo en mi habitación, además es la más calientita d todas las que hay en esta casa—

—Maravilloso, podremos dormir juntos—

—Creo que es algo apresurado pero podríamos vivir aquí los dos—

—Si es algo apresurado pero me parece una buena idea—


	11. Capítulo 11 Una vida casi perfecta

Capítulo 11 "Una vida casi perfecta"

 **20 de diciembre, casa de Flare…**

—Buenos días Flare—

—Buenos días Redheart, ¿por qué tan temprano?—

—Pff son las 10 de la mañana dormilón—

—¿Qué, enserio?—

—Claro, ¿dormiste bien?—

—De maravilla, además estaba a tu lado ¿qué más podría pedir?—

—Eres muy tierno cuando dices esas cosas, y haces que me sonroje—

—Es porque me gusta verte sonrojada Redy, te ves más adorable de lo que crees—*se acerca y le da un beso*

—¿Ya empezamos con el recorte de nombre?—

—Al parecer yo si—

—Bien, que te parece si te digo Romi—

"Ay no, así era como me decía Celi… al diablo tengo una nueva vida ahora"—Claro, me gusta—

—Entonces acostúmbrate—

"Creo que estoy lo suficientemente acostumbrado"—No te preocupes por eso, pero tú apréndete el tuyo—

—No lo olvidaría por nada—

—Que bien, ¿vamos a desayunar?—

—Me encantaría, ¿sabes cocinar?—

—Estás hablando con Flare Flourish—

—En ese caso vamos a desayunar—

Cuando bajaron a la cocina prepare mi famoso borsch el cual agrado mucho a Redheart, platicamos durante un rato, pasaron algunas horas las cuales pasamos abrazados viendo algunas películas y luego acompañe a Redheart al hospital para su turno nocturno.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme—

—No hay de que Redy—

—¿Vendrás por mí en la mañana?—

—Eso no lo dudes cariño—

Los dos se dan un beso apasionado el cual dura un largo tiempo, luego se abrazan y Redheart entra al hospital. Flare regresa a la casa para organizar algunas cosas y luego dormir un rato.

—Bien, ahora tengo que quemar todo esto—*ve la orden y el diario de Serov*—Tal vez dejare el diario, tal vez pueda encontrar algo de relevancia—

 **Hospital de Ponyville…**

—Redheart, te encargaras de la princesa Twilight Sparkle por algunos días, está en el piso de arriba habitación 10—

—Claro doctor, iré enseguida—dice alejándose del doctor para ir al cuarto

—Esa yegua necesita unas vacaciones—

—Buenas noches señorita Sparkle—dijo abriendo la puerta

—Buenas noches Redheart, ¿te asignaron para cuidarme?—

—Así es, cuidare de ti algunos días—

—Me parece bien—

—¿Necesitas algo?—

—De hecho sí, ¿sabes dónde está mí prometido Serov?—

—Creo que está a unas cuantas habitaciones de aquí—

—Serias tan amable de decirme si se encuentra bien—

—Bueno, tendría que ir a su habitación, permíteme ir y te diré—

—Gracias—

*Redheart llega a la habitación de Serov, el cual está dormido*—Veamos su expediente—

Expediente:

Nombre: Sinister Serov Tipo de sangre: 0-

Internación: 17 de diciembre Alta: Indefinida

Tipo de lesión: Dos heridas de bala calibre 7.62mm Estado de gravedad: Verde

Notas:

El paciente sufrió de dos heridas de bala las cuales una le dio en el hombro y la otra en el casco izquierdo, lo cual nos lleva a pensar que el tirador no lo quería muerto ya que son puntos específicos en los cuales la gravedad solo se le puede dar en amarilla pero en un caso extremo se puede dar en roja si comienza el desangrado.

—Oh vaya esto es una buena noticia, al menos para Twilight… se lo diré ahora—*vuelve a la habitación de Twilight*—solo hay una buena noticia—

—Dime cual es esa noticia por favor—

—Tu prometido se encuentra en gravedad verde por lo cual ahora mismo no ocurre peligro—

—Eso me alegra más—

—Así que estas embarazada ¿no?—

—Al parecer sí, pero supongo que será un buen cambio en mi vida—

—Es lo más probable pero mientras tanto necesito que te tomes estos medicamentos—

—Claro, no hay problema…dime ¿sabes cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?

—Pues según tu expediente lo más probable es que salgas en dos meses—

—¿Y Serov?—

—Lo más probable es que salga en unas semanas, solo necesita que le hagan algunos estudios—

—Me alegra saberlo—

—Disculpa, Twilight… tengo una duda—

—¿De qué se trata?—

—¿Por qué le dispararon a tu prometido?—

—Aun no lo sé pero lo descubriré en cuanto salga—

 **20 de diciembre…**

Redheart sale del hospital mientras que Flare se le acerca por detrás y la abraza.

—¿Me extrañaste corazón?—dice mientras le da varios besos en el cuello

—No me beses el cuello por favor, e hace sentir tan débil—dijo sonrojándose

—Ya sabes que me gusta que te sonrojes—

—Eres diabólico—

—Entonces seré satanás jeje… ¿cómo te fue amor?—

—Bien, una noche tranquila. Pero cuéntame ¿Qué hiciste ayer?—

—Me la pase aburrido acomodando papeles—

—¿Debiste pasar un buen tiempo solo verdad?—

—Sí, pero estoy acostumbrado—

—No te preocupes, te lo recompensare, el doctor me dijo que podía tomar unas vacaciones—

—Eso suena grandioso, podremos pasar más tiempo juntos—

—Sí, mucho más tiempo juntos—

—Entonces hoy te voy a mimar—

*Se le acerca y frota su cabeza debajo de su cuello*—eres el mejor—

—Tú también eres la mejor, ahora… volvamos a casa, veremos películas, jugaremos, comeremos lo que tú quieras y todo lo hare por ti, no te deberás preocupar de nada—

—Vamos—

En el camino a la casa pasaron al mercado para llevar algunas cosas que se necesitaban y en el trayecto se encontraron con Applejack.

—Hola Flare—

—Hola Applejack, ¿Cómo estás?—

—Bien, las ventas han aumentado mucho en estos días—

—Flare ¿Quién es ella?—menciono Redheart con una cara de celos hacia AJ

—Es una de mis amigas, de cuando llegue a Ponyville ¿no la conoces?—

—Solo la conozco de vista—

—Estas celosa ¿verdad?—

—No, ¿por qué lo dices?—

—Porque conozco esa cara, además te vez tan adorable y tierna cuando te pones así—

*Se sonroja*

—Te estas poniendo roja otra vez cariño—

—Eres odiable—

—No hagas berrinches Redy—

—¿Por qué no puedo?—

—Porque no te mimare si sigues así—

—Bien… tú ganas—

—Te vez tan tierna—"de cualquier forma la mimaría, no podría resistirme a su encanto"

—Dime Flare ¿Cómo te va?—

—Pues como puedes ver me ha ido bastante bien—

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, ¿quieres algunas manzanas?—

—Claro, dame unas cuatro por favor—

—Serian 4 bits—

—Epa epa, ¿no hay descuento para los amigos?—

—Está bien, dame tres bits—

—Uno—

—Dos—

—Un precio razonable—

—Sabes negociar, ¿no quisieras ayudarme con el puesto alguna vez?—

—Lo siento Applejack, pero sabes que tengo mi trabajo en la guardia lunar, pero de vez en cuando puedo ayudarte en el huerto, necesitare hacer ejercicio—

—Me parece bien, nos vemos luego—

—Hasta pronto Applejack—

—¿Cómo que iras al campo a trabajar con ella?—

—Amor ya te dije que es solo una amiga, yo te quiero a ti y solo a ti, ¿entendiste?—

—Perdón—

—No tienes por qué disculparte, es natural que te sientas así, además ya sabes que me gusta verte de esa manera—

—no me lo tienes que repetir—

Solté una pequeña carcajada—Lo sé cariño, lo sé—

Ambos se dieron un tierno y largo beso en los labios, sus lenguas bailaban dentro de la boca del otro, pronto se separaron para poder tomar un poco de aire, Redheart se sonrojo tanto que se le subió la temperatura corporal.

—Oh, estas caliente Redy… ¿estás bien?—

—Más que bien—

—Solo que es la primera vez que me besas así—

—Y no será la única—

—Me haces tan feliz—

—Si tú supieras lo que me haces sentir cuando dices esas cosas—

—Bien, vayamos a casa quiero que me mimes—

—Pero luego tú me mimaras a mí—

—No es justo—

—La vida no siempre es justa Redy, y hay que aprender a vivirla tal y como es—

—Lo sé, pero últimamente la vida me ha tratado bien—

—No eres la única a la que ha tratado bien últimamente—

Al llegar los dos a la casa, lo primero que hicimos fue ponernos a ver películas, después a platicar un rato con música clásica en la casa, Redheart no tardó mucho en obligarme a bailar, aunque después de un rato se cansó y nos fuimos a dormir.

 **22 de diciembre…**

—Romi, despierta dormilón—

—Redy, son las 7 todavía es muy temprano para despertar el sábado—

—En primera, son las 11 de la mañana, en segunda, es jueves y en tercera no hagas berrinches o no te mimare hoy—

—Oye eso no es justo, yo te hubiera mimado aunque estuvieras enojada—

—No importa, además ayer me prometiste que me ayudarías a traer mis cosas de mi antigua casa—

—Está bien, dame 5 minutos—

—Te esperare abajo—

—Bien… zzzzzzzz—*comienza a roncar*

—FLARE—

*Con una voz adormilada*—de acuerdo cariño ya voy—

—Gracias—

Fui a la casa de Redheart para ayudarla con unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba, aunque dejamos los muebles puesto que podríamos usar esa casa en ocasiones especiales o usarla de vez en cuando. Una mañana algo cansada. Últimamente me he quedado más tiempo dormido… creo que empiezo a entender a Serov.

—Romi—

—¿Si Redy?—

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?—

—No lo sé, tal vez ir a algún lugar tranquilo, relajante, sin ruido—

—Mmmm, un lugar así sería la biblioteca, ¿quieres ir?—

—No lo creo, tenemos una en casa—

—Pero esta es algo más de tus gustos—

—No creo que haya algo que me impresione más—

—Solo dale una oportunidad, además me da tiempo de buscar algo sobre tu nación o tu familia—

—No creo que sea buena idea—

—¿Por qué?—

—Hay demasiadas cosas de mí que nadie debe saber—

—¿Incluso yo?—

—Lamentablemente así es—

—No es bueno que me guardes secretos Flare—

—No es nada malo, pero es un asunto que puede provocarme mucho daño—

—Bueno, deberás tener tus motivos para ocultarlo—

—Lo hago más para proteger a los ponis y a los que amo—

—Está bien, solo prométeme que algún día me dirás—

—Te lo prometo—

 **Stalliongrad, cuartel central de inteligencia soviética…**

—¿Entonces tendré que infiltrarme en Ponyville y eliminar al camarada Flare Flourish y al camarada Sinister Serov?—

—Sí, tendrás que llevar tú escuadrón. Es una orden de los tres mariscales—

—De acuerdo camarada coronel—

—Ya te he dicho que solo me digas camarada Vania—

—Perdón camarada Vania—

—Iras dentro de diez días, respetemos las fiestas patrias—

—Lo siento mi coronel, pero si las ordenes son concretas, así que iré de inmediato—*sale del salón*

—SARGENTO, VUELVA AQUÍ… idiotas, pero uno de estos días, uno de estos—

 **Casa de Flare y Redheart, 23 de diciembre 2:00 p.m.…**

—¿Flare?—

—Dime Redy—

—¿Crees que podamos hacer algo por el día de corazones y cascos?—

—¿Día de corazones y cascos?—

—¿No sabes lo que es?—

—Temo decir que no—

—¿Qué ustedes no celebran algo este mes?—

—Solo la navidad—

—Y… ¿Qué es la navidad?—

—Disfrutamos dos días al año para pasarla con nuestras familias, amigos y camaradas. Se hace una cena que dura toda la noche y al final intercambiamos algunas cosas como forma de regalos, además en esa misma fecha se celebra la victoria del comunismo sobre el partido fascista de Stalliongrad—

—Es algo similar a lo que hacemos aquí—

—¿Enserio?—

—Sí, solo que en vez de celebrar la victoria celebramos la fundación de equestria, deberías informarte más acerca de esto—

—Lo hare no te preocupes—

—Oye pero, quizá podamos realizar tus tradiciones y el que viene la mía—

—Por mi suena bien, ¿pero a quienes invitamos?—

—Podemos invitar a algunos amigos míos y a algunos tuyos—

—¿Y tu familia red?—

—Los invitaría pero este año se fueron a las pegasus con mi hermano y no regresaran hasta enero—

—Siento escuchar eso—

—No te preocupes, decidí quedarme, el hospital era mi vida—

—¿Cómo que era?—

—Tú eres mi vida ahora—

—Ay Redy, me haces sonrojar—

—Sabes, a mí también me gusta cuando te pones así—

—Ven para acá—*le doy un abrazo*

Pasamos el día repartiendo algunas invitaciones y comprando las cosas para la cena del 24, me hace feliz tener a alguien a mi lado… de nuevo.


	12. Capítulo 12 La paz nunca es eterna

Capítulo 12 "La paz nunca es eterna"

 **24 de diciembre 6:00 p.m.…**

—Supongo que ya está todo listo, ¿a quienes invitaste?—

—A algunas de mis amigas, Octavia, Vinyl, Bon y Lyra, ¿y tu?—

—Pues, a Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Shining Armor y como ya la dieron de alta también a Twilight y Serov. Ah y a las princesas—

—¿Pero que no odiabas a Serov?—

—¿Tu como sabes?—

—Hablas cuando duermes—

—Carai… bueno, he aprendido a perdonar—

—Que bien, eso es una mejora supongo—

—Sí, una gran mejora—

—¿Quién te ha confirmado que va a venir?—

—Hasta ahora Pinkie Pie ha cancelado, tuvo que ir con su familia, las princesas llegaran tarde y supongo que Twilight traerá a sus padres y Shining a Cadence, ¿y de ti?—

—Pues solo Octavia y Vinyl, Bon y Lyra me dijeron que querían pasar la noche a solas—

—Hablas de que ellas…—

—Sí, lo niegan pero todo el pueblo las oye—

—Como sea, la pasaremos bien esta noche—

La casa se veía hermosa, el comedor listo para comer, la decoración, guirnaldas en todos lados, luces y un árbol de navidad en medio de la sala en el cual había unos cuantos regalos además la iluminación cálida en cada rincón de la casa. Me puse mi uniforme de gala, un conjunto de pantalón y saco de color negro con acabados en rojo, además por el invierno el complemento de abrigo largo y mi ushanka.

 **8:00 p.m.…**

—Redy, todos están abajo, ¿estas lista ya?—

—Sí, bajo en dos minutos—

—Bueno iré con los demás—

En el comedor…

—Quisiera agradecer a todos por haber venido, esta es una tradición algo vieja y nueva a la vez, pero sinceramente muy bella… Shining, Twilight, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de venir y traer a tus padres, es un placer… ah y por cierto, felicidades Twi—

—Muchas gracias—

—Serov, más te vale que hagas bien las cosas esta vez—

—Jajá, no te preocupes… lo hare—

—Tavi, Vinyl, un placer conocerlas… y finalmente, Applejack, Rainbow, espero que disfruten del vino—

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?—

—Claro Shining, ¿qué pasa?—

—¿Nos podrías platicar la historia de esta celebración?—

—Por lo general eso se hace después de la cena, pero te lo diré con gusto, a todos—

En pocos minutos bajo Redheart. Redy se puso un vestido aguamarina con unos pendientes de diamantes y un collar de esmeraldas, no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía.

—Por Luna… Redy, te vez hermosa—

—Gracias—

—Bueno, ya que estamos oficialmente todos ¿qué les parece si empezamos a cenar?—

—Por mi está bien—dijo Serov

Pasaron las horas hasta que llegaron a ser las 11:30 de la noche, para entonces Rainbow fue a dormir a una de las habitaciones de arriba, mientras que Serov y Twilight se fueron al castillo de la amistad, Applejack, Shining Armor, sus padres y Cadence se quedaron con nosotros en la sala frente a la chimenea.

—Bien Flare, ¿ahora nos podrías explicar el porqué de tu celebración?—

—Claro, me gustaría saber cómo empezó todo—menciono Cadence

—A nosotros también nos gustaría escucharla—dijo Twilight Velvet

—Sería interesante—replico Night Light

—Oh, claro… aunque es un tema que no quisiera tomar desde el principio—

—No te preocupes, puedes contarnos como te sientas cómodo—

—Gracias, bueno les contare lo más actual—

Historia:

Hace tiempo después de la revolución, apareció un pequeño grupo de ponis los cuales tenían la ideología fascista, estos ponis solo querían a la raza originaria de Stalliongrad que eran los terrestres, en un periodo corto de tiempo la mitad de los estados se volvieron fascistas, y nosotros entramos. El comunismo estaba funcionando pero el fascismo estaba invadiendo nuestro territorio. Atacaron varios sitios importantes proclamándolos como suyos, cuando menos se lo esperaban nosotros atacamos… teníamos mejor potencia de fuego, mejor capacitación y más soldados listos para defender a la patria. Duro varios meses, en ese entonces yo tenía unos catorce años, cuando logramos avanzar podíamos sentir la victoria cerca y el fin de esta guerra interna. Ellos crearon su propio idioma aparte del Stalliongradian, uno que solo hablamos pocos ahora y eso es raro, eso dificultaba un poco el avance pero dentro de poco los fascistas descubrieron como trataban a los que se oponían al régimen o que no eran lo que se necesitaba y se levantaron en armas.

A ese pequeñísimo grupo de personas les llamaron partigianos, ellos ayudaban con varias cosas y gracias a ellos se logró llegar a la capital, Sicilia, lo que hoy es Kiev. Su defensa fue bastante pero terminaron por morir. Al menos murieron con honor, se capturo el edificio central de la capital y matamos a los líderes del partido Poni Fascisti Stalloni el 25 de diciembre de 1508 y desde ese entonces celebramos el Día de la Victoria junto con la navidad y el 24 por la tarde se hace un desfile en honor a todos.

Fin de la historia…

—¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?—

—Cuando inicio todo, me había unido al ejército porque estaba en contra del fascismo y cuando me perdí en territorio fascista me uní a un grupo de partigianos, además cuando se capturo Sicilia yo alce la bandera partigiana—

—Realizaste varias cosas en la historia de tu nación ¿no es así?—

—Hubiera preferido tener una vida más normal, pero siempre fui el centro de atención inclusive cuando tenía 12, pero eso es algo que no quisiera recordar—

—Perdona pero, la verdad es que me da mucha curiosidad. ¿Qué paso exactamente que no quieres contar?—

—Solo te diré que tuve una vida llena de lujos y paz, pero todo cambio a los 12—

—Bien, comprendo—

—Disculpa no quisiera interrumpir pero me podrías decir ¿dónde está el baño?—

—Claro Velvet, está arriba a la izquierda segunda habitación a la derecha—

—Gracias Flare—*se levanta y va arriba*

—De nada—

—Flare, ¿hay algo que nos podrías contar acerca de tu vida además de las que nos has contado?—

—Hay un par de cosas que podría contarles—

—Pues dinos, estamos ansiosos de escucharlas—

Historia:

Bueno, cuando estalló la guerra con el fascismo me había unido al ejército rojo como ya les dije, pase algunas batallas con ellos, pero no me consideraba militar debido a que era un civil dispuesto a ayudar, necesitaba hacer papeleos y cosas así, la cuestión es que cuando viajábamos en convoy nos atacaron, yo caí inconsciente en el camino cuando exploto una mina cerca de mí, cuando desperté me encontraba rodeado de varios cuerpos, tanto de mis camaradas como de los enemigos. Camine sin rumbo alguno hasta que llegue a una pequeña casa, entre y cuando eso paso me sometieron y luego me amarraron a una silla de madera que estaba ahí, me empezaron a decir varias palabras que no podía entender y cuando supieron que yo era de Stalliongrad me hablaron en Stalliongradian. El líder del grupo me pregunto si yo estaba a favor o en contra del fascismo y claro le respondí que en contra, cuando supo eso me desamarraron y me propusieron unirme al grupo de los partigianos. Me enseñaron a hablar su idioma y luego fuimos al frente… cuando llegamos a Sicilia y entramos al edificio central encontramos a todos los líderes en un salón, enseguida todos abrimos fuego contra ellos. Cuando acabo la masacre yo alce la bandera de la resistencia partigiana en uno de los balcones del edificio.

Fin de la historia

—Eso fue algo impresionante, pero ahora mi pregunta desde la primera historia—

—Dime Shining—

—¿Qué es lo que les hacían a los que se oponían al régimen fascista o los que no servían?—

—Bueno, a los que se oponían los mandaban a campos de concentración o los fusilaban, a los que no les servían los mandaban a los campos de exterminio o si podían ser explotados también a los de concentración—

—Ay, eso es sin duda terrible—

—Definitivamente lo es, toda nuestra historia se ha basado en muertes, guerras y hambre—

De repente en ese silencio se escuchó un grito seguido de dos pequeñas detonaciones

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?—

—No lo sé pero deberíamos investigar—

 **Momentos antes, con Twilight Velvet…**

Twilight Velvet había salido del cuarto de baño pero en el instante en que iba a bajar las escaleras al primer piso escucho un ruido en una de las habitaciones así que ella fue a investigar el extraño ruido y se acercó al cuarto y abrió la puerta.

—¿Hola?—*juraría que escuche algo de este lugar*—¿hay alguien ahí?—

AL estar oscuro decide prender la luz y al hacerlo se dejaron ver a un grupo de seis ponis uniformados y con armas que le estaban apuntando. Por el susto dio un grito y corrió y dos de los oficiales abrieron fuego con dos disparos de los cuales uno le dio en el casco trasero y otro paso rosando su cabeza y callo al pasillo.

Rápidamente Shining Armor y Flare llegaron a la escena, y al ver a Twilight Velvet en el piso Shining Armor desenfundo su espada y se puso en posición de ataque. Flare saco el arma y comienza a dispararles a los soldados.

—Shining, lleva a tu madre y a las demás afuera de la casa—

—Pero ¿y tú?—

—Si quieres puedes volver a ayudarme… hay un arma en el cajón de mi habitación—

—Ok, iré con las demás—

—Corre—

*Levanta a Twilight Velvet y baja con las demás*

—Shining cariño ¿qué está pasando?—

—Deben salir de aquí—

—De acuerdo, vámonos—

 **Afuera…**

—Todos quédense aquí, yo tengo que volver con Flare—

—Cuídate—

—Lo hare—

 **En el tiroteo…**

Varias balas chocan en las paredes donde se encuentra Flare acorralado y con poca munición mientras Shining va por el arma del cuarto.

—¿Cómo diablos se usa esta cosa?—

—Solo aprieta el gatillo y apuntales a esos idiotas—

—¿Y cuál es el gatillo?—

*Señalando el gatillo del arma*—Es este ahora vuélales la cabeza—

—Oh, entendido—

*Suena una gran ráfaga de balas*—MIERDA—

—¿Qué pasa?—

—Usan metralletas Kalashnikov y Degtiariov—

—¿Y eso es algo peligroso?—

—La mejor pregunta en este caso seria qué tanto lo es, aunque sean armas de asalto y ligeras respectivamente su daño es extremadamente fuerte usa sola de esas balas puede volarte una extremidad a esta distancia—

—¿Y cómo sabes que las están usando si ningún otro ejercito ecuestrence las usa?—

—Deben de ser soldados de Stalliongrad lo cual no me extraña mucho dada la situación que se presentó en el tratado—

—Pero si lo firmamos ¿cómo es posible que nos ataquen?—

—Mejor dejamos las preguntas para el final de este ataque ¿te parece?—

—Bien—

Durante algunos minutos más nos siguieron disparando hasta que se les acabo la munición y ahí es donde nosotros entramos a la acción. Fue demasiado fácil matarlos aunque dejamos vivo a dos de ellos los cuales tenían un uniforme cosaco y uno con grado de sargento.

—Veamos que tenemos aquí, un soldado cosaco y uno de los sargentos del estado mayor, bien bien bien. Al parecer esta vez no se andan con juegos y nos enviaron a dos oficiales importantes del ejército—

—Déjanos maldito traidor—

—Oh vaya, creo que eso no se va a poder, además los traidores son ustedes—

—No lo somos—

—Si lo son, ahora que nosotros los tenemos capturados—

—Mierda tiene razón—

—¿Verdad que si?… bien, ahora las preguntas. Primero ¿Quién los envió? Y segundo ¿Cuál es su misión?—

—¿Por qué deberíamos decirte nuestros asuntos?—

—Porque de cualquier manera nos los tendrán que decir si no quieren morir torturados lentamente—

—Hazlo pero no lograras nada—

—Tu cállate pedazo de mierda cosaca, eres una vergüenza para ellos, ni siquiera pudiste hacer una misión y además usaste un arma lo cual no está permitido por el grupo—

—Eso fue por la situación que se dio aquí—

—Eso no quita que no usaras él sabe de los cosacos, la primera regla del grupo cosaco si mal no recuerdo—

—Tercera—

—Como sea, ahora que los tenemos ¿que iban a hacer?—

—¿Si te decimos todo nos dejaras ir?—

—Como ustedes quieran—

—Agh carajo—

—¿Y bien?… ¿nos dirán que es lo que vinieron a hacer aquí?—

—Teníamos que asesinarte, orden de los mariscales—

—¿Es enserio?… bueno no es que me sorprenda mucho, saben que estoy vivo y me consideran una amenaza al régimen así que sería lo más común—

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer con estos dos?—

—Pues ya no les sirven a Stalliongrad, los matarían y tampoco nos sirven a nosotros y no querríamos ocupar demasiadas celdas así que lo mejor sería que los fusiláramos—

—¿Así de sádicos somos?—

—No tú… al menos, pero yo soy de sangre más fría así que déjamelos a mí—

—Como digas, iré con las demás para avisarles que ya no hay peligro—

—Entonces me encargare de ellos rápidamente—

*Shining sale de la casa mientras que en interior se escuchan dos ráfagas de disparos*—¿Princesa Luna… que hace aquí?—

—Les habíamos informado que llegaría algo tarde a la reunión, pero por lo que veo llegue después de algo importante—

—Oh princesa no sabe que tanto—

—¿Podría preguntar qué pasó capitán Armor?—

—Un grupo de seis ponis allanaron la casa y los aniquilamos—*Dije interrumpiendo*

—Oh hola Flare—

—Buenas noches Luna—

—Bueno… ¿decías?—

—Que unos ponis con el objetivo de matarme llego a mi casa e hirieron a Twilight Velvet al parecer—

—Eso es terrible y ¿qué paso con ellos?—

—Shining y yo los eliminamos y ejecute a los últimos dos hace unos momentos—

—Pero mi pregunta es ¿por qué nos atacaron si tenemos un acuerdo de no agresión?—

—Solo me querían a mí pero como ustedes se interpusieron en su camino ellos habían decidido acabar con ustedes también y no dejar cabos sueltos—

—Por esto pueden empezar una guerra—

—Lamentablemente no Shining—

—¿Por qué no?—

—Yo sigo siendo parte del partido comunista y por lo tanto en cualquier parte donde me encuentre pueden mandar a alguien a matarme ya que en si no soy parte del territorio y por lo tanto matarme no perjudicaría a la nación en nada—

—Pero eres un oficial del ejército aquí—

—Eso no aplica, para que iniciaran una guerra deberían intentar conquistar más territorio al cual se les dio acceso—

—Eso es estúpido—

—De hecho si hubieran matado a Twilight Velvet podríamos iniciar la guerra ya que dañaron algo perteneciente al territorio—

—PERO LA HIRIERON—

—Esa ley solo aplica cuando alguien muere no cuando es herido—

—Malditas leyes—

—No te preocupes Shining, no creo que se atrevan a enviar a otro pelotón de fusilamiento, mientras tanto ahora lo mejor sería volver y disfrutar el resto de la noche—

—Estoy de acuerdo—

—Por cierto ¿alguien ha visto a Rainbow?—

—Según yo estaba dormida en una de las habitaciones—

—Iré a ver—*sube al segundo piso y revisa los otros cuartos*—Oh ahí está. ¿No se despertó con el tiroteo?… que curioso, será mejor que la despierte—*agita la cama y la tira*

—¿PERO QUÉ TE PASA?—

—En los Wonderbolts no se te permitirán tomar siestas y tienes que despertar con cualquier tipo de alerta que se te presente—

—ESO NO EXPLICA POR QUE ME TIRASTE DE LA CAMA ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?—

—Solo me pareció gracioso y además es algo normal en las novatadas solo que de donde yo vengo te pueden despertar aventándote a una piscina con agua fría o con pirotecnia debajo de tu cama—

—Aun así estoy enojada contigo—

—Jajá perdón—

—Una simple disculpa no te salvara esta vez—

—Está bien, te lo recompensare cuando pueda, pero ahora si quieres baja no creo que puedas tomar otra siesta de nuevo—

El resto de la noche todo fue paz y risas por las anécdotas de cada quien y al parecer todos disfrutaron la celebración. Hasta yo, hace algún tiempecito que no tenía tanta acción en una noche y creo que fue una lección básica de armas para Shining que me pidió que lo enseñara a disparar y con eso en mente le sugerí a la princesa Celestia que iniciáramos la producción de varias armas a lo cual acepto después de algunas suplicas. Después de un tiempo todos se quedaron dormidos en los sofás frente a la chimenea.

—Flare—

—Dime… Redy—

—Siento mucho que hoy no fuese como lo esperabas—

—No fue tu culpa, para ser sincero fue un gran día—

—Pero allanaron la casa—

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?… esta festividad es para pasarla con quienes queramos y superar los problemas—

—Bueno, si tú lo dices descansa cariño—

—Descansa—


	13. Capítulo 13 Primer movimiento

Capítulo 13 "Primer movimiento"

 **Cinco meses después, castillo de Canterlot 5:00 a.m.…**

La princesa Celestia se encontraba firmando papeles como siempre, mientras que Luna se encargaba de los sueños de los ponis. Ese silencio tranquilizante se vio interrumpido por un guardia real que entro a toda prisa al salón del trono.

—Princesa Celestia, hubo un ataque en el imperio de cristal—

—¿Un ataque?… espero que no hubieran sido los Changelings—

—Eso hubiéramos deseado pero lamentablemente no, pero eran demasiados y tenían demasiado armamento también había muchos grifos—

—¿Qué tipo de armamento?—

—No sabemos que son todavía pero logramos traer uno—*Le muestra un AK-47*

—Se ve que es poderoso—

—No solo se ve, majestad, lo es—

—Creo que no tengo más remedio que llamar a Flare—

 **Castillo de la amistad, Ponyville 5:00 a.m.…**

Twilight dormía plácidamente junto a Serov mientras que Spike se había levantado para asearse y luego preparar el desayuno, cuando se dirigía a la cocina sintió un terrible dolor en el estómago, después de unos cuantos segundos eructo una carta de color rosado claro con un sello de un corazón de cristal, así que la abrió y procedió a leerla.

Querida Twilight:

Estamos siendo víctimas de un feroz ataque en el imperio de cristal, no sabemos a quién más acudir por ayuda, tú y tus amigas eran nuestra última opción, nuestro ejército y el de Canterlot están siendo vencidos muy fácilmente y nuestras líneas de defensa son muy débiles, por favor te pedimos vengas lo más rápido posible.

-Cadence

—Oh demonios tengo que llevarle esto a Twilight de inmediato antes de cualquier otra cosa—*vuelve a subir las escaleras*

 **Casa de Flare 5:01 a.m.…**

Las últimas semanas por alguna extraña razón se levantaba más temprano que antes, así que para matar el tiempo se ponía a hacer ejercicio como correr o hacer lagartijas.

*Cantando Fischia il vento*—E se ci coglie la crudele morte dura vendetta verra dal partigian ormai sicura e gia la dura sorte del fascista vile traditor cessa il vento calma e la bufera torna a casa il fiero partigian sventolando la rossa sua bandiera vittoriosi e alfin liberi siam—

*De pronto se aparece una carta frente a el*

—Vaya una carta de Canterlot, espero que sean buenas noticias—*Abre la carta*

Querido Flare:

Nos ha llegado la lamentable noticia de que han atacado el imperio de cristal, pero he mandado a varios batallones de los que tú entrenaste debido a la fuerza del enemigo, uno de los guardias trajo un rifle del ejército contrario pero n sabemos si los atacantes son de Stalliongrad o de algún otro país socialista. Espero no te moleste envié un carruaje a traerte de una manera rápida, si más que decir gracias.

-Celestia

—Blyat, ya que apenas me estaba poniendo cómodo aquí, pero trabajo es trabajo—

Dejo un papel sobre la mesa de la sala y luego salió de su casa para encontrarse con el carruaje real y ser llevado hasta el castillo de Canterlot e investigar el arma.

—Que hay chicos—

—Buenos días jefe—

—¿Despiertos desde temprano eh?—

—Jajá, pues ya sabe… ordenes—

—Ni me lo digan, tienen mucho que recorrer todavía—

—¿Listo para irnos?—

—Claro, vámonos—

 **Mientras tanto con Twilight y Serov…**

Spike entra con preocupación a la habitación de Twilight con la carta en la mano—Twilight, Twilight, carta… imperio… ataque… ayuda… agh—

—Spike ¿qué te pasa?—

*Toma la carta y comienza a leerla*—OH POR CELESTIA—

Serov se asusta un poco y cae de la cama—carajo no otra vez, Twilight ¿qué tienes ahora?—

—Atacaron el imperio de cristal—

—¿Y qué hay que hacer entonces?—

—Tengo que reunir a mis amigas y luego dirigirnos al imperio de cristal—

—Te ayudare entonces—

—Iré por Pinkie, Rarity y Fluttershy—

—Entonces yo iré por Applejack y Rainbow— *Los dos salen de la habitación*

—¿Y yo que?—*dijo Spike quejándose*

—Perdón Spike, ¿puedes ir a comprar 7 boletos al imperio de cristal por mí?—

—Le diré que sean 8—

—Gracias Spike—

—No hay de que—*vuela por una de las ventanas y va a la estación del tren*

 **10 minutos después…**

Spike ve como a lo lejos llegan Twilight y las demás

—Buenos días chicas—

—Buenos días Spike—*dijeron todas al unísono*

—¿Conseguiste los boletos Spike?—

—Claro Twilight, aquí están—*le muestra los boletos*—subamos rápido o si no perderemos el tren—

—Muchas gracias Spike—

—Luego me agradeces sube ya—

El tren arranca y rápidamente se dirige al imperio de cristal

 **Castillo de Canterlot 5:15 a.m.…**

Flare entra a un laboratorio subterráneo donde se encuentran analizando el arma para reproducirla e instalarla en el ejército.

—Buenos días teniente—

—Buenos días señor, por favor pase lo están esperando—

—Gracias RedStar—

—Buenos días Flare—

—Princesa—

—Ven, aquí está el arma que te mencionábamos—

—Bien que tenemos aquí—*examina un poco el arma*—Rifle de asalto Kalashnikov, calibre 7,62, soviético sin duda, ensamblado en Kiev, cargador extendido, madera de roble mira laser con una inscripción en cursiva que dice hazlo por… y es uno de los modelos más antiguos—

—¿Entonces es de Stalliongrad?—

—Por suerte para nosotros no, pero no hay que tranquilizarnos aun, no es de Stalliongrad, pero es de un estado de la unión, solo hay unos a los que le proporcionamos armas antiguas Wingbardy, Longsword, River Republic el reino de Olenia y a los cosacos grifos.—

—¿Eso nos afecta de alguna manera?—

—Mucho, Stalliongrad hace tratos con estados socialistas dentro o fuera de la unión muchos de estos son gobernados por grifos como lo son Wingbardy, Longsword o River Republic y otros gobernados por Changelings como lo es el Reino de Olenia y si unen fuerzas para invadir lo cual es muy fácil pueden invadir cualquier lugar que quisieran—

—¿Pero por que el imperio de cristal y no Equestria?—

—Porque quieren demostrar lo que a todo el mundo le hace falta, fuerza militar, además quieren intimidarnos—

—¿Quieres decir que la batalla defendiendo el imperio de cristal está perdida?—

—Por el momento si—

—Nosotros no tenemos tan siquiera un 60% de materiales de guerra que tenemos los soviéticos—

—¿Que tanto armamento tienen?—

—Eso depende de que factor quiera saber, tenemos terrestres, aéreos y acuáticos—

—Dime los tres—

—En tierra tenemos la división blindada con 100 tanques activos y 50 más en reservas, tres divisiones de artillería con 20 unidades, dos de infantería, la división antiaérea, miles de tropas a casco, una división de apoyo y los reservas, en cuanto a lo aéreo tenemos 100 bombarderos y más de 170 aviones de combate en servicio además de la línea de defensa conformada por pegasos y si hablamos del ámbito acuático tenemos 5 barcos de batalla, 3 destructores y 4 submarinos eso excluyendo a la guardia personal de los mariscales en turno—

Toda la sala de observación quedo sorprendida del poder militar que poseía la UERSS y después de un silencio incomodo la princesa Celestia reacciono con un tono algo nervioso.

—Creo que es algo extremo ¿no te parece?—

—A mi parecer si, ya que solo quiero un lugar de paz, sin guerras o problemas de cualquier índole tan seguido como lo es aquí—

—Stalliongrad puede serlo con cualquier sistema pero manejado de manera correcta, como la monarquía, de hecho Stalliongrad antes era una monarquía, muchas veces nuestros padres habían realizado bailes en el castillo donde solo tenían acceso los gobernantes de todo el continente cuando nosotras éramos unas potrancas aun. Una de esas veces conocimos al zar Nicolás III gobernante de Stalliongrad, pero en ese entonces se llamaba Stalliongradian Empire—

—Eh, cre…creo que sí, s…solo que no hablamos mucho de… del pasado—

—¿Estas bien Flare?… te noto algo triste—

—¿Qué?, ¿yo? No lo creo, pero debo irme—*sale galopando del castillo*

 **Imperio de Cristal 7:00 a.m.…**

Twilight, Spike, Serov, y los demás elementos de la armonía se encontraban en uno de los vagones del tren preocupadas por la carta, todas teorizaban sobre que o quien había atacado el imperio de cristal ya que en la carta no lo mencionaban.

—Deben ser los changelings otra vez, piénsenlo, ósea chrysalis siempre quiere todo el amor de equestria para alimentarse y el imperio de cristal tiene más que todo el continente junto—

—No llegues a tanto Rainbow, tal vez solo sea algún monstruo que se escapó del tártaro o algo así—

—Eso no es posible Applejack, si hubiera pasado eso nos o hubieran avisado desde mucho antes—

—Chicas dejen de discutir, deben ser más relajadas, además toda esa discusión me pone muy estresada y arruina mi personalidad—

—Cálmate Rarity, a ti todo te pone estresada o nerviosa—

Mientras ellas discutían Twilight se encontraba mirando por la ventana con un rostro de preocupación y tristeza lo cual preocupo aún más a Serov

—¿Qué te pasa Twi?—

—Solo estoy preocupada de lo que pueda pasar, nunca antes se había enviado a todo el ejercito de imperio de cristal y el real a combatir y perder, esto debe ser algo enorme, ¿y si el rey sombra volvió?—

—No creo que sea eso cariño—

—¿Estás Seguro?—

—Sí, te aseguro que nosotros podremos con esto—

El tren se detiene fuertemente debido a que las vías de la estación estaban completamente destruidas, en eso el conductor se dirige al vagón donde se encuentran todos.

—Disculpen las molestias pero las vías están totalmente destruidas por lo que no puedo seguir más adelante—

—¿Cómo dijo?—pregunto Twilight sorprendida por la noticia

—Dije que las vías están destruidas por lo cual el tren no puede avanzar desde aquí—

Twilight corrió a la salida para verlo con sus propios ojos y al bajar ve todo el paisaje lúgubre, el cielo se encontraba nublado, además de las vías de la estación también las calles, muchas casas, jardines y parques se encontraban en ruinas, no había ningún pony alrededor. Había uno que otro tanque destruido por la calle y varios soldados y grifos muertos entre las calles y las casas. A lo lejos en el castillo de cristal se oían algunas ráfagas de disparos además de los proyectiles de artillería y movimiento de tanques lo cual causo que Twilight comenzara a llorar descontroladamente abrazando a Serov que se encontraba a su lado. Los demás solo se quedaban viendo aquel lúgubre paisaje.

Ya con Twilight un poco mejor comenzaron a caminar por las calles dirigiéndose al castillo, mientras lo hacían solo escuchaban más cerca el ruido del desastroso combate.

—Esto es mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba—

—Yo creo que cualquier otra cosa hubiera sido mejor que esto ¿no lo creen?—

—Estoy contigo Applejack, hubiera preferido a los changelings o al rey sombra—

—Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, no queremos que los del bando contrario nos encuentren ahora—exclamo Serov con una voz algo tranquila—Spike ¿puedes enviarle una carta a Shining o a Cadence?—

—Claro, ¿qué necesitas que escriba?—

—Diles que estaremos en la entrada del castillo en unos minutos y necesitaremos que nos dejen pasar inmediatamente porque con esta situación no creo que sea tan fácil acceder al castillo—

—Pero eso no es necesario ¿o sí?—

—No lo sé Spike, tu dime—

—Cierto, se las enviare enseguida—*escribe una carta y la envía*

Varios segundos después llega otra carta la cual empieza a leer Spike

Carta:

Claro, solo dense prisa en llegar, los estaremos esperando

-Cadence

—Bien, démonos prisa, no tardara en oscurecer y no creo que nos hayan dejado con luz en las calles—

Tras unos minutos lograron llegar sin problemas al castillo y de inmediato entraron

—!Twilight¡—

—!Cadence¡—

—Me da gusto verte—

—Digo lo mismo—

—¿Todos están bien?—

—Si, estamos bien ¿pero que paso aquí?—

—De un momento para otro empezó a llover proyectiles por toda la ciudad y luego llegaron ponys y grifos de todos lados y comenzaron a disparar a todos—

—Fuego de artillería y tropas de infantería cariño—

—!Shining¡—

—Cadence te dije que no las llamaras, ahora también están en peligro—

—¿Pero ellas pueden vencerlos no?—

—Ellas solo purifican el mal, estos ponys y grifos no tienen ninguna maldad dentro de ellos, al menos no mágicamente, además ellas solas no pueden contra un ejército completo con armamento pesado—

—Nosotras podemos contra todo—

—No lo creo chicas, ¿recuerdan cuando combatieron con los changelings en Canterlot?—

—Sí, y los vencimos a todos—

—Imagínense eso pero al doble, acabar uno por uno y que además de ser miles y tener magia tienen armamento blindado, armas de fuego y bombas—

—No creo que podamos contra eso chicas—

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora?—

—No podemos hacer nada más que escapar del imperio pero no sabemos cómo—

—Tengo una idea—

—¿Cuál es Serov?—

—¿Tienen una biblioteca?—

 **Castillo de Canterlot, Jardín interior…**

Flare se encontraba a la falda de una fuente sentado en una pequeña banca mirando su propio reflejo en el agua cristalina.

—Tranquilízate, era lo que tenías que hacer y lo hiciste—

—¿Flare?—

—¿Qué pasa?—

—Yo debería preguntarte eso—

—No es nada, solo más recuerdos—

*Se sienta junto a él*—Cuéntame, eso te servirá para desahogarte—

—Jeje, sigues igual de amable que el primer día—

—Pues claro, quiero ayudar a todos los ponys que pueda—


	14. Capítulo 14 Primer pieza Parte I

Capítulo 14 "Primer pieza" Parte 1

 **Biblioteca del Imperio de Cristal…**

—Serov ¿qué estamos buscando exactamente?—

*Sale de una pila de libros*—necesitamos un plano de todo el imperio—

—Dudo que exista algo así por aquí sabes—

—Digo lo mismo además estoy aburrida, pero encontré una copia del nuevo libro de Daring Do—

—Opino igual que Rainbow y Spike—

—Persevera y encontraras—

—Se parece mucho a Twilight ¿no lo creen chicas?—

—Son el uno para el otro—

—Aun así dudo que encuentres algo como eso en un lugar como est…—

—Lo encontré—

—Retiro lo dicho—

—Tráiganme una mesa por favor, son mapas viejos y no quiero que se rompan ahora—

*Pone el mapa sobre la mesa y lo empieza a analizar el mapa del castillo*—Correcto, se supone que estamos aquí y si bajamos al primer nivel se supone en teoría que en una de las habitaciones encontraríamos una puerta metálica la cual conduce a un túnel subterráneo—*ve el mapa del imperio*—y si lo seguimos saldremos del imperio por el subsuelo, pero aunque se ve que saldremos del imperio no se dice en donde exactamente—

—¿Cómo supiste que encontrarías algo así?—

—Cuando estas en una revolución te las tienes que arreglar en donde sea—

—Que impresionante, pero ¿no tienen el presentimiento de que podríamos salir en un lugar más peligroso?—

—Pero ¿qué otras opciones tenemos?—

—En estos momentos no creo que tengamos otra opción para salir de aquí con vida—

—Pero ¿por qué tener un túnel debajo de todo un imperio para salir a no sé dónde?—

—Para escapar—

—¿Escapar de qué Serov?—

—De cualquier cosa, una guerra, persecución política, diversión, transporte del personal real sin peligro lo que sea—

—Entonces debe ser una ruta segura, busquemos ese túnel—

—Es en una de las recamaras principales pero con las remodelaciones que se le hicieron probablemente los azulejos tapen el metal—

—No creo que haya algún problema, el piso es de cristal y Spike puede comérselo fácilmente, ¿no es así Spike?—

—Claro, seguro no es como que haya querido comerme el piso desde que lo vi—

Todos buscaron en las habitaciones del primer piso pero nadie encontró nada fuera de lo normal, los soviéticos casi llegaban al castillo y tenían que escapar lo más rápido posible hasta que Spike entro a un cuarto de limpieza.

—Este es el último cuarto que reviso, ¿a quién se le ocurrió poner dieciséis habitaciones en un primer piso?—*ve algo brillante atrás de uno de los estantes*—Tengo que estirar la mano para saber que es—*jala el objeto y al hacerlo se recorre el cristal de una parte del piso dejando ver la puerta metálica*—Oh por Celestia… TWILIGHT, SHINING, CADENCE LO ENCONTRE—

Todos llegan corriendo al cuarto con Spike

—Spike lo encontraste—

—Rápido, todos entren, en cualquier momento pueden llegar al castillo—

Las mane six, Spike, Serov, Shining Armor y Cadence entraron en el túnel y al cerrar la compuerta de metal, el cristal del piso volvió a su sitio haciendo así el paradero de todos ellos invisible para los demás.

—Este sitio apesta—

—Supongo que es porque nunca se le dio un uso, pero al menos agradezcan de que no está partido o sellado por tanto tiempo—

—Creo que si se le dio un uso a esto Serov—

—¿Por qué lo dices Shining?—

—Porque hay cuatro ponys más aquí o bueno… había—*le señala el esqueleto de los ponys*

—Al parecer alguien encontró este sitio antes pero…—

—¿Pero qué?—

—Bueno, hay dos opciones para esto, una es que no hayan encontrado la salida lo cual es demasiado difícil porque es un túnel sin divisiones o dos, porque los asesinaron y luego los dejaron aqui—

—¿Asesinar?—

—Puede que sí, pero no estoy del todo seguro—

Al cabo de un rato de estar caminando por fin encontraron lo que parecía ser un bunker y el final del túnel.

—Wow, ¿qué es este lugar?—

—Bueno, se ve que ustedes no han tenido problemas jamás—

—Es un bunker, estos los construíamos principalmente para la realeza en caso de una guerra tener a la familia real a salvo junto con algunos sirvientes—

—Ahí está la salida—

—Asombroso, salgamos de aquí que me estoy muriendo de calor—

—No exageres Rainbow—

—¿Qué?, soy muy sensible al clima—

—¿Y dices ser una pegaso que controla el clima?—

—Tú cállate, preferiría estar con Flare ahora—

—¿Por?—

—Al menos me divierto con él y no es tan seco conmigo… además se parece a mí en varias cosas—

—Nunca te hemos visto con el Rainbow, ¿ustedes salen a solas?—

—A veces competimos en carreras o cosas así—

—Perfecto, en cuanto salgamos de aquí iremos con el pero por ahora aguántate—

—Como sea—

Con dificultad abrieron la compuerta de metal que se encontraba en el bunker para poder salir a donde fuera que hubieran dado. El primero en salir fue Shining Armor siguiéndole Cadence, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow y al final Spike y Serov.

—Nunca había visto este lugar—

—Es realmente hermoso—

—Oh por Joseph Stallion, no este lugar—

 **Flashback**

—LOS BOLCHEVIQUES ENTRARON TODOS HUYAN—

—VAMOS, tenemos que salir de aquí o te atraparan—

—¿Pero qué hay de mi familia?—

—Han sido capturados no podemos hacer nada—

—Prométeme algo—

—¿Qué?—

—Nunca me dejes solo—

 **Fin del flashback**

—¿Qué pasa Serov, sabes dónde estamos?

—Sí claro, estamos en el Palacio de Invierno, el antiguo palacio de los zares del extinto Imperio Svernaya—

—Luce muy descuidado—

—Es porque está abandonado Rarity, síganme tenemos que salir de aquí—

—Pero ¿no dijiste que estábamos en Stalliongrad?, nos mataran si nos ven—

—Esta es una frontera que abandonaron desde la revolución, los puestos de control están en el interior de la ciudad, pero sigue siendo territorio soviético—

—Entonces como está abandonado y podemos irnos cuando queramos ¿podemos investigar un poco el palacio?—

—Como quieran, solo no se vayan a llevar nada—

—De acuerdo—

Después de lo que dijo Serov todos se pusieron a explorar un poco los alrededores del palacio, Shining, Cadence y Rarity se pusieron a ver las decoraciones de las paredes, el piso y el techo, las cuales eran de oro sólido, Applejack, Rainbow y Fluttershy se fueron a la sala mayor donde esperarían a los demás. Twilight encontró un pasillo lleno de retratos de los zares y sus familias, pero destaco una que fue la del final, el zar junto con su esposa e hijos y al lado un retrato de la cintura para arriba del zar (un semental de color blanco y crin café) y el tsarevich (un potro café con crin roja) ambos con sus uniformes.

—Este potro se me hace conocido… sé que Serov dijo que no nos lleváramos nada pero debo investigar un poco—*realizo un hechizo de encogimiento y se guardó los tres cuadros en su alforja*

Seguido de eso entro a varias habitaciones hasta que encontró la del potro del retrato y rebusco entre las cosas entre las cuales se encontró un libro el cual también guardo en su alforja, además de un huevo Faberge y un colgante.

—Supongo que es suficiente, si esto de alguna manera mejora algún día tal vez venga aquí y me llevare más cosas—

—Twilight ¿qué haces aquí?—

—Solo exploraba un poco Serov, dime… ¿de quién es este cuarto?—

—Era del príncipe, solo que aquí le decimos tsarevich—

—¿Cómo se llamaba?—

—Emm no…no lo sé, pe…pero solo sé que fue asesinado con su familia durante la revolución—

—Qué triste escena, será mejor que nos vallamos de este lugar—

—Les diré a todos que nos iremos—

Pasaron las horas y durante ese periodo de tiempo Serov y los demás lograron salir de nuevo de Stalliongrad y Flare recorrió los jardines de Canterlot unas veces más para finalmente ir a su casa. Todos estaban exhaustos así que se fue cada quien a su casa y Shining junto con Cadence se quedaron en el castillo de la amistad. Pero alguien no la estaba pasando tan bien en su casa.

 **Casa de Flare 7:00 p.m.…**

Llega sin hacer ruido por el balcón de una de las habitaciones pero logra escuchar una conversación del cuarto de al lado.

—¿Qué harás ahora Redy?—

—Pues yo digo que le pediré el divorcio y luego me quedare con sus cosas—

—Ay, eres tan traviesa con este tipo de cosas—

—Ya me conoces amor—*se acerca y le da un fuerte beso*

—No crees que vuelva ahora ¿o sí?—

—No, en la nota dijo que vendría hasta tarde—

—¿Entonces uno rápido?—

—Como tú quieras—

*Apuntándoles con un arma*—¿Y si mejor hacen sus cosas fuera de mi propiedad?—

—FLARE—

—Señorita Redheart—

—Pensé que vendrías más tarde—

—Pues llegue algo tarde pero lo suficiente para saber que la suerte me sonríe y me da una bofetada al mismo tiempo—

—No es lo que crees, de verdad—

—Mira mejor salgan antes de que le meta una bala a ti y a tu amorcito—

—Tranquilo no te precipites—

—Uno—

—No serias capaz, te conozco—

—Dos—

—Espera…—

—Dos y media—

—No, por favor—

—Tres—

—NOO POR FAVOR DEJANOS EN PAZ—

*Jala en gatillo dando dos tiros hacia el piso*—Jejeje… por Celestia, ¿En verdad creen que gastaría una bala en alguno de ustedes? Prefiero gastarlas en el piso—

—No es gracioso—

—Tampoco es gracioso que quieras quedarte con todas mis cosas después de que te di todo el amor que tenía para darte, aunque para serte sincero me dio síndrome de Nightingale pero después de reflexionar un poco hoy me di cuenta de ello, ahora esfúmense antes de que si tire del gatillo—

—Está bien ya nos vamos—*salen de la casa*

*Entra en llanto*—CARAJO, POR PRIMERA VEZ EN AÑOS, EN AÑOS… pero no es momento de lamentarse, te han pasado cosas peores—*suspira*—recuerda lo que te dijo tu padre, lo que está destinado para ti algún día llegara… ahg mejor me iré a dormir—

Al día siguiente todo siguió su curso bastante normal, Flare se dirigió al castillo de la amistad para visitar a los demás.

—Me vendría bien visitar a Twilight para que me apoye en cuanto a lo que paso anoche… y también serviría que Shining me muestre como le va en el campo de tiro—*toca la puerta del castillo y lo recibe Twilight*

—Flare, buenos días—

—¿Qué pasa Twi?—

—Nada, lo de siempre, tengo que cuidarme por lo de él bebe—

—Oh, es cierto… escuche que fueron al imperio de cristal, no deberías ir a ese tipo de situaciones por tu condición ¿te lo han dicho?—

—Varias veces, pero no puedo quedarme sin ayudar—

—Solo intenta cuidarte más—

—Eso me recuerda Flare, cuando escapamos del imperio de cristal llegamos al Palacio de Invierno en Stalliongrad y…—

—¿Dijiste el pa…palacio de invierno?—

—Sí, ¿qué pasa?, ¿te sientes mal?—

—No es nada Twi, es solo que no escuchaba ese nombre desde hace tempo—

—Bueno, tengo este collar que traje y quería saber si me podrías decir algo acerca d el—*le enseña el collar*

*Abre los ojos como plato y toma el collar*—Es muy hermoso…¿De dónde sacaste esto?—

—Es una larga historia, ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre el?—

—Por el momento nada pero dámelo y con algo de suerte podre averiguar algo—

—Gracias, de verdad—

—No necesitas agradecérmelo, aunque no puedo prometer nada—

—Solo no le digas a Serov—

—¿Decirme que?—

—Ah cariño, es una sorpresa—

—Bueno, si tú lo dices supongo que está bien… ¿cómo te va Flare?—

—Pues yo diría que como siempre me ha ido—

—Conozco esa cara, ¿ahora que paso?—

—Básicamente Redheart me engaño—

—Oh, carajo—

—Sinister ese lenguaje—

—Perdóname Twi—

—Eso me recuerda que tengo que ir con Shining, ahora vuelvo, nos vemos Flare—

—Nos vemos Twilight—

—Como supiste que te engañaba—

—La encontré hablando con el otro de que me quitaría las cosas con un divorcio—

— Cука блят (maldita perra)—

—No te preocupes por eso, la corrí de mi casa y al final me quede con todas sus cosas—

—¿Y qué harás con ellas?—

—Supongo que las venderé—

—Buena venganza… pero escucha las cosas buenas siempre llegan cundo menos las esperas—

—Gracias por intentar reanimarme pero no creo que funcione ahora, tengo más problemas en los que pensar—

—¿En cuáles?—

—En los del pasado—

Flare alzo el vuelo sin perder tiempo, dejando a Serov con una incógnita de lo que había dicho, sin embargo Twilight sin sentirse satisfecha quería saber qué era lo que decía el libro que había traído de Stalliongrad pero no podía ir con Serov ya que él le había dicho que ni siquiera tocaran algo así que fue con Shining Armor quien sabía hablar Stalliongradian.

 **Un par de minutos antes…**

—Shining—

—Twily, ¿qué pasa hermanita?—

—Necesito que me leas algo—

—¿Leerte?—

—Sí, es un libro de Stalliongrad—

—¿Y por qué no vas con Serov?—

—Es que lo traje del palacio de invierno—

—Hay Twilight tú y tus ganas de aprender de todo—

—Sí, lo sé—

—Déjame ver ese libro—

*Le da el libro*

—¿Otro diario?—

—¿Cómo que otro diario?—

—No es nada Twily solo que me sorprende ver uno de estos—

—Espero y no me ocultes algo hermanito, ¿Dice de quien es?—

"Me salve por ahora"—Solo tiene las iniciales F.N.R—

—Lee la última nota—

—Ok, no te exaltes, aunque esta borrosa, no sé si pueda leerlo completamente—

—Tú solo ponte a leer—

—Tranquila, no necesitas ponerte de ese genio—

25 de diciembre

Querido diario, hoy en el baile de invierno conocí a una hermosa potranca …, es una de las sucesoras al trono de … junto con ….

Creo que le gusto, o bueno, es lo que su hermana me dice aunque no lo sé todavía, tendré que esperarme hasta el próximo baile pero antes de irse … y me dijo que era la parte de … que ella … y que …., nadie antes había hecho algo así de tierno por mí, a cambio de di un huevo Faberge el cual tiene las banderas de nuestros reinos. Espero conocerla mejor algún día y tal vez, no lo sé… podremos hacer una familia o algo así.

—Luego de esto hay una raya como si al autor lo hubieran arrastrado, parece una historia de amor incompleta—

—Es algo hermoso y triste a la vez ¿no lo crees?—

—¿Por qué lo dices?—

—Serov me dijo que al tsarevich lo habían asesinado con su familia—

—Qué triste de verdad, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Celestia si sabe algo de esto?—

—Pues supongo que le enviare una carta, gracias hermano—*se va trotando*

—No hay de que Twily—"creo que alguien se va a divertir"

 **Castillo de Canterlot, 7:45 p.m.…**

*Aparece una carta*—Oh, una carta de Twilight, que bien… hace un tiempo que no me enviaba una carta—*la abre*

Querida princesa Celestia:

Como usted debe saber ya, mi hermano Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadence se están alojando en mi castillo por lo sucedido en el Imperio de Cristal, pero cuando salimos por el túnel secreto nos encontrábamos en un gran palacio situado en el territorio de Stalliongrad y fue cuando me dijeron que antes era una monarquía lo cual me dejo sorprendida, pero bueno, encontré una foto de la última familia imperial y quería saber si usted sabe algo de ellos.

-Twilight Sparkle

Luego de eso la princesa Celestia tomo un pergamino y escribió otra carta la cual envió a Twilight.

 **Castillo de la amistad, biblioteca…**

*Aparece una carta*—Ah, qué bien pensé que no respondería tan rápido—*abre la carta*

Querida Twilight:

Claro que tengo algo que contarte sobre eso pero debo rogarte tu presencia en el castillo de Canterlot para darte esa información. Además deberías traer a Shining Armor, tenemos temas políticos que debemos tratar.

-Celestia

—Bueno, supongo que no tengo más remedio que ir, pero no quiero esperar hasta mañana, tomare el tren… otra vez, llamare a Shining—


	15. Capítulo 15 Primer pieza Parte II

Capítulo 15 "Primer pieza" Parte 2

 **Unas horas más tarde**

—!Princesa¡—

—Twilight—

*Se dan un abrazo*

—No pensé que quisieras la información con tanta urgencia—

—Es que siento que es algo importante que debo saber—

—Buenas noches princesa Celestia—

—Buenas noches Shining, tenemos temas que tratar, así que si podemos pasar a tomar una taza de té me encantaría mucho–

—Con mucho gusto—

*Todos se van a la sala de juntas*

—Nuestro tema actual es el de qué hacer con el imperio de cristal—

—Bueno, desde mi punto de vista militar no veo alguna probabilidad de éxito si atacamos a no ser de que tengamos a nuestra disposición un arma de destrucción masiva—

—Pero lo que menos queremos es destruir el Imperio—

—Por esa misma razón es algo imposible, está en manos de los comunistas ahora—

—Pero mi pregunta es ¿por qué decidieron atacar el imperio ahora?—

—Eso es algo fácil de contestar querida alumna, Flare me comento ayer que quieren demostrar su poder militar, como el 90 por ciento del continente está basado en la armonía no podemos hacer nada en cuanto a defensa o ataques—

—Eso explica cómo pudieron vencer al ejército de cristal muy fácil—

—Pero, aunque sepamos el motivo necesitaríamos años de investigación en armas para poder tan siquiera atacar y retomar nuestro poder—

—De hecho, estamos produciendo armas utilizadas por el ejército soviético, además de tanques, barcos y algunos aviones, a este paso en menos de dos semanas podremos utilizar todo a nuestro favor, tal vez no los podremos superar en armamento pero al menos podremos darles batalla—

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero para estrategias de guerra necesitaremos a Flare—

—En eso tienes mucha razón, pero no deberíamos agobiarlo mucho—

—¿Tiene más problemas?—

—Sí, Redheart lo engaño, ¿no te dije hermano?—

—Auch, no me imagino el dolor que debe estar pasando—

—No creo que eso sea un problema para el—

—¿A qué te refieres princesa?—

—Oh, nada creo que no debí mencionarlo ahora—

—Bien, ¿eso era todo lo que debíamos tratar?—

—Contigo si, Shining pero creo que con Twilight tengo algo pendiente—

—¡Si!, la historia—

—Bueno, te contare la pequeña historia, al menos lo que se de mi parte ¿está bien Twilight?—

—Como tú gustes—

—Bien, aquí vamos—

Hace varios siglos dos o más veces al año se organizaban unos bailes a los que solo podían asistir los gobernantes de cada parte del continente, por muchos siglos se organizaban en Canterlot pero un día en el imperio Stalliongrad se construyó un lugar donde la familia real pasaría la época invernal al cual llamaron el palacio de invierno. Cuando este se terminó de construir, los zares del imperio organizaron un gran baile para celebrar algo similar al día de la fogata, nuestros padres nos llevaron y Luna y yo conocimos al príncipe, tenía un año menos que yo y uno más que Luna, mi hermana bueno, se enamoró de él y creo que el de ella, cuando nos retiramos mi hermana le dio un collar de media luna que se unía con el que tenía ella y formaban una luna dentro de una llama de fuego, pasaron varios meses desde aquel día y cuando se organizó el baile de verano en Canterlot mi hermana y yo preguntamos si los invitarían a ellos y nos dijeron que lamentablemente el zar y su familia habían sido asesinados por los soviéticos dos semanas después del baile de invierno… Luna quedo desilusionada desde ese momento y nunca fue la misma. Después de algún tiempo se corrieron los rumores de que el tsarevich logró huir con alguien más del palacio. Luna lo busco por mucho tiempo, y al paso de varios años dejo la búsqueda. Aunque eso fue hace varios siglos ella siempre se pone su parte del collar.

—Así que fue Luna de quien hablaba en su diario—

—¿Qué diario?—

—Bueno, es que traje el diario del príncipe del palacio de invierno—

—¿Estuviste en el palacio? ¿y en su habitación?—

—Sí, y también encontré el colgante, solo que ese se lo di a Flare para que me dijera un poco de él, pero ahora se mucho más de lo que pensaba—

—¿Le diste el collar a Flare?—

—Si… ¿por qué, pasa algo?—

—Flare llego unos minutos antes que tú así que supongo que fue a la biblioteca deberías ir a buscarlo y preguntarle si descubrió algo más aparte de lo que te dije—

—Está bien, muchas gracias por la historia—*se va a los jardines principales*

—De nada Twilight—*suspira*—necesito un té para calmar mis nervios, tan solo de recordar esos momentos me dan ganas de declararles la guerra ahora—

—¿Necesita algo más de mi princesa?—

—Si, creo que Flare nos podría decir más acerca de las armas que utilizan y de cómo fabricarlas, así podríamos estar al menos un poco más preparados—

—¿Necesita que vaya a buscarlo?—

—No será necesario, Twilight ya lo fue a buscar, pero creo que iré también, espéranos en el ático en la torre sur—

—De acuerdo princesa—

 **Después de unos minutos…**

—¿Dónde estará?, necesito encontrarlo antes que Twi… ah ahí está, fue sencillo—*empezó a caminar hacia el*

 **15 minutos antes…**

—Bueno, aquí estamos, después de tanto tiempo

*Abre un poco a puerta*—¿Luna?—*entra con cuidado al cuarto*—¿Luna estas aquí?—

*Luna sale de la ducha*—Flare ¿Qué haces aquí?—

—AH lo siento no sabía que estabas…—*se sonroja*—"que pena"—*se da la vuelta*

—Tranquilo no te preocupes, solo fue un pequeño accidente—

—"para mí no"—pensé—bueno… quería invitarte a pasear por el jardín o a cenar si no tienes algún inconveniente—

—Claro, me encantaría, solo necesito subir la luna y podremos salir—

—Me parece bien—

 **Más tarde en los pasillos…**

—Que hermosa noche, te luciste—

—Muchas gracias nadie antes había elogiado mi noche así—

—No sé por qué no lo hacen, a mí siempre me ha gustado la noche—

—¿De verdad?, no preferirías el sol de la mañana ¿o algo así?—

—No, lo que más me gusta es el atardecer y ver como se oscurece el paisaje—

—Me alegra que a alguien le guste mi noche—

—Oye, quería preguntarte acerca de algo—

—Dime—

—Me re…—

—Muy buenas noches Flare—*Interrumpe la princesa Celestia*

—Buenas noches princesa—

—¿Cómo estas hermana?—

—Bien, ¿Qué necesitabas?—

—Buscaba a Flare para mencionarle algo que nos podría beneficiar—

—Dígame ¿de qué se trata exactamente?—

—Necesito hablarlo contigo y Shining Armor en la torre sur, ¿serias tan gentil de acompañarme?—

—Claro, se dónde queda te alcanzo en un minuto—

—Me parece bien, allá te esperamos—

—Bueno Luna, me da algo de vergüenza dejarte pero supongo que tengo que ir—

—No te preocupes, me la debes—*le da un pequeño golpecito con su casco*

—Oh no, creo que se me va a caer el casco por lo fuerte que me pegaste—Diciéndolo con un tono burlón

—Por favor Flare, no seas así—*se tapa la boca con un casco evitando la risa y el sonrojamiento*

—Bueno, al menos déjame acompañarte hasta tu habitación—

—De acuerdo—

Ambos se van caminando hasta que llegan a la habitación de Luna, durante el trayecto los dos no cruzaron miradas, Flare miraba la hermosa noche junto con el paisaje mientras que luna volteaba a ver el jardín del castillo.

—Bien, supongo que ahora debo retirarme—

—Espero verte pronto—

—Tenlo por hecho—

—Buenas noches—*Cierra la puerta*

Mientras va caminando voltea al cielo y dice…—Descansa Luna— después de eso se dirige a la torre sur con Shining y la princesa Celestia—Perdón por la tardanza, es que lleve a Luna a su habitación—

—Apenas hace unas horas terminaste con Redheart y ¿ahora vas por luna?—

—¿A qué viene ese comentario Armor?—exprese con un tono de molestia

—A nada, perdóname… imprudencia mía—

—Tranquilo… bien, ¿a qué me llamaron?—

*Tomo la palabra Celestia*—Veras, dices que nosotros no tenemos la potencia militar necesaria para combatir ¿cierto?—

—Sí, es verdad—

—Pues se me ocurría que tal vez conozcas algo sobre la producción del material y armamento, es decir supongo que no tardaran mucho en querer atacar equestria—

—Tengo el conocimiento de algunas cosas sobre armas básicas como lo son las pistolas, fusiles de francotirador y uno que otro subfusil, pero ni idea de cómo se ensamblan o se construyen—

—¿No hay alguna forma de construir los nuestros?—

—Solo si ustedes tienen a un experto en armamentística, aeronáutica, y blindaje, a no ser de que robemos los planos de ensamblamiento de cada cosa que necesitemos directamente de las bases en Stalliongrad—

—¿Se podría hacer eso?—

—Sería una misión muy arriesgada, por no decir suicida además de casi imposible de realizar—

—¿Tenemos alguna alternativa?—

—Solo que nos invadieran y logren tomar equestria para la expansión de territorio—

—No podemos permitir que pase eso—

—Entonces supongo que necesitamos planificar todo para robar los planos—

—¿Quién haría esa misión?—

—Supongo que no tendremos opción Shining, seremos tú y yo—

—¿Y Serov?—

—El necesita pasar el tiempo con Twilight, por su condición no podemos permitirle que se arriesgue—

—¿Qué hay de Aj, Rd, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy y Spike?—

—Mmmm, solo podremos tomarnos el lujo de llevar a Rainbow y a Spike, Pinkie puede ser muy ruidosa y hacer que nos descubran, Rarity se quedaría a ver los tapices, necesitamos a Applejack para mantener el orden aquí y no podemos arriesgar a Fluttershy a traumas—

—Pues, si no hay más remedio hay que llamarlos—

—Nos reuniremos en mi casa mañana a las 10 a.m.—

—Bien—

—Creo que se les olvida que estoy aquí—

—Ah, sí princesa perdone, nos desviamos un poco—

—No estoy de acuerdo en que hagan esto chicos—

—No creo que exista otra forma de atacarlos con el mismo poder—

—De cualquier manera yo ya soy uno de los más buscados y dudo que quisiera volver a estar ahí, si nos invaden muero, si voy puedo tener la decencia de morir luchando por proteger una nación—

—Pues bien, yo me tengo que ir, además Twilight debe estar aburrida o algo. Con su permiso—

—Ok, nos vemos mañana Shining, te agradecería que le dijeras a Spike y a Rainbow que fueran—

—No te preocupes por eso, yo se los menciono—

—Gracias—

—No tienes que agradecer—*sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta*

—Flare, necesitare archivar esto de forma confidencial, nadie más que nosotros y los participantes se enteraran de esta misión—

—Eso lo tengo claro—

—Solo necesito el nombre de la misión—

—Boca de lobo—

—¿Boca de lobo?—

—Sí, se supone que iremos a donde nos pueden asesinar de manera brutal y el lugar más riesgoso para nosotros, las fauces del lobo—

—Bien, así lo archivare—

—Bien, princesa ¿le gustaría que la acompañe a sus aposentos para descansar?—

—Sí, muchas gracias—

—Pues vamos—*primero salió Celestia de la habitación para seguidamente salir y empezar a caminar*

—Te noto algo más feliz de lo que acostumbras, y un poco más… como decirlo, amigable—

—Es que pues, me siento como en casa, ¿sabes?, el catillo, las habitaciones, el paisaje, etc. Además fui criado con valores, mucho de lo que les faltan a los mariscales y al gobierno—

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la habitación de Celestia donde se despidieron y Flare salió del castillo para dormir en casa, al día siguiente todo paso con normalidad, nada fuera de lo común hasta que nos reunimos esa misma noche.


	16. Capítulo 16 Hacia la boca del lobo

Capítulo 16 "Hacia la boca del lobo"

 **12 de mayo de 1526, 5 horas antes de la misión boca de lobo…**

Primero llego Shining Armor y Spike y después de un rato más llego Rainbow.

—Bien, ¿para qué nos mandaste llamar?—

—Primero que nada Rainbow, estas aquí para salvar a equestria de nuevo junto con nosotros—

—¿Ahora que se supone que debemos hacer?—

Antes de que pudiera seguir Shining me interrumpió—Tendremos que infiltrarnos en los cuarteles del comité de inteligencia soviética y robar los planos para armas—

—¡¿QUE?!, SI VAMOS A ESE LUGAR NOS ANIQUILARAN—

—¿Asustada Rainbow?—

—No, para nada—

—Y tu Spike, ¿estas con nosotros?—

—Pues si no llamaste a alguien más debiste de tener tus razones así que si, iré con ustedes—

—Bien, primero que todo tenemos que planear muy bien la entrada a la ciudad—

—¿Cómo hacemos eso?—

—Es realmente fácil, tendremos que vestirnos de oficiales de alto rango para poder pasar los puestos de control, por lo general en el cambio de guardia de las cinco de la tarde ponen a los más novatos, es decir que no saben diferenciar entre los papeles de identificación falsos o reales—

—Bien, tenemos la entrada luego… los papeles y planos—

—Todo eso se encuentra en una bodega dentro de la base militar número 4, tendremos que escabullirnos por las sombras para llegar ahí, esperaremos hasta que se haga el siguiente cambio de guardia que es a las 9 de la noche, hay poca luz y dejaran la puerta sola así que tendremos 5 minutos para poder entrar, luego esperaremos el siguiente cambio para hacer lo mismo pero por la parte de atrás—

—¿Algo más que debamos saber antes de eso?—

—Si, por ninguna razón deben de separarse o hacer cualquier cosa que llame la atención, a esas horas cualquier cosa fuera de lo permitido por pequeño que sea, se castiga, además como seremos nosotros el castigo será mucho peor, ósea que si les digo algo deben hacerlo incondicionalmente sin importar el caso—

—Es decir que ¿si nos ordenas que matemos a alguien debemos hacerlo aunque esa persona sea inocente?—

—Lamentablemente sí, pero si queremos salvar a millones de ponys deberemos sacrificar a unos cuantos, es un pensamiento muy estúpido y parecerá que no tengo sentimientos, pero créanme cuando les digo que todo lo que he hecho me ha costado el doble—

—Bien, ¿y cómo saldremos?—

—Eso es lo más difícil de contestar Shining—

—Pero ¿puedes pensar en algo?—

—La única forma viable en que podamos salir tranquilamente sin que nos descubran es por el alcantarillado de la ciudad—

—Eww asco—

—Quisiera decir lo mismo pero no tenemos otra salida, si fuéramos volando nos detectarían por señales de calor y si vamos nadando no llegaríamos nunca a ningún sitio—

—¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?—

—Sabes que si no quieres hacer esto puedes retirarte ¿verdad Dash?—

—Pues sí, me voy—

—Qué pena que Spike sea más valiente que tu Dashie—

—¿Qué acabas de decir?—

—Lo que escuchaste, a Spike no le importaría morir por salvar a sus amigos o me equivoco Spike—

—Claro, daría la vida por ellos—

—¿Lo ves?, tiene más agallas que tu—

—Ahg de acuerdo me quedare—

—Jeje, gracias Spike—*susurre en voz baja*

—No hay de que—

—Perfecto, ahora aquí viene mi parte favorita—

—¿Qué?—

—Elijan su ropa—*abrí el ropero para revelar docenas de uniformes del ejército, de diferentes camuflajes y rangos, así como gorras y distintas medallas para cada uniforme*

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por la cantidad de uniformes de distintos tonos de verde, azul, y gris además de los camuflajes de manchas para verano, desierto, y agua, todos con sus respectivos accesorios y bien cuidados—

—Supongo que ya habías abierto este ropero no ¿es así Dash?

—¿Cómo supiste eso?—

—Eres bastante predecible, cuando tú y Applejack vinieron a buscar mis alforjas de seguro lo abriste y te probaste uno que otro—

—Y como siempre, tienes razón—

—Pues, vístanse… Spike, le dije a Rarity que confeccionara uno de mis uniformes para ti, así que por que no vas con ella y le muestras que tal te queda y luego nos encuentras en el ayuntamiento—

—Enseguida señor—*hizo un saludo militar y empezó a correr*

—Espera—

—¿Si?—

—Le dije a Celestia que necesitarías una transformarte en un pony así que ella te estará esperando también para convertirte ¿de acuerdo?—

—De acuerdo—*sale corriendo*

—¿Y bien?, ¿ya escogieron?—

—Pero claro que si—dijeron al unísono

Shining Armor escogió uno de los uniformes de gala grises con detallados en rojo bordados dorados y botones de oro, junto con su respectivo abrigo largo de invierno y su gorra de plato además de su rango de capitán, Rainbow escogió uno de color verde olivo intenso que tenía un parecido a ropa semi deportiva, junto con su gorra plana y sus insignias de rango de teniente

—Entonces vámonos al ayuntamiento—

—¿Para qué necesitamos ir ahí?—

—Ya lo verán—

Salimos de la casa y caminamos por unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar al ayuntamiento donde se encontraba la alcaldesa firmando unos papeles.

—Alcaldesa buenas noches, ¿como esta?—

—De maravilla—

—¿Termino con lo que le encargue?—

—Claro todo está listo para imprimirse, lo único que necesitare son los nuevos datos de cada uno de ustedes—

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?—

—Tendremos identidades falsas al entrar en territorio soviético—

—Ahora ustedes tendrán el nombre que quieran y la edad que quieran—

En ese momento llego Spike por la puerta vistiendo un uniforme de color arena de cuello mao con una insignia de la orden de la estrella roja en el lado izquierdo, un pantalón de color azul marino con una raya roja en los laterales, además de su respectiva gorra don un detallado en rojo (lo que significa que era de infantería) y un cinturón con bandolera y funda para dos armas.

—Wow, te queda mejor que a mí—

—¿Era tuyo?—

—Sí, era el que tenía puesto cuando me dispararon—

—Se nota, aquí hay dos costuras—

—Flare, aquí están tus papeles—

—Gracias alcaldesa, muchachos, pidan su nueva identidad, escojan lo que ustedes quieran—

—YO QUIERO SER JEFFERSON GUTIERRITOS—menciono Spike poniéndose un bigote falso

—YO ALVIN YAKITORI—siguió Rainbow haciendo lo mismo que Spike

—¿Es enserio?, nada más falta que alguien quiera ponerse Benito Camelo—

*Lentamente Shining levanto la mano un poco avergonzado*

—Carajo… así nos matarían antes de llegar—

—Entonces tú ponlos—

—Es lo que hare… veamos Spike tú serás Luka Nazarov naciste el 4 de marzo de 1505, Shining ahora eres Iván Lébedev, 17 mayo de 1500 y Rainbow, serás Kyra Koslova, 9 de enero de 1503—

—¿Y tú quién serás?—

—Seré Nikolay Feodorovich Milanov del 28 de noviembre de 1500—

—Hurra sigo siendo el más joven—

—Ay Spike, tu siempre tan entusiasta—

—Como sea, tardaremos unas horas en llegar así que vámonos de una buena vez—

—Tardaremos menos, tengo un coche así es que llegaremos en 2 horas—

—¿Un coche?—

—Sí, ¿no saben lo que es verdad?—

—Noup—

—Es como una carreta pero sin la necesidad de que algún pony tire de ella, utiliza un motor eléctrico—

Salimos del ayuntamiento a la 1 p.m. y fuimos de nuevo a la casa donde se encontraba un vehículo anfibio soviético BAV-485 listo para llevarse a Stalliongrad.

 **Castillo de la amistad…**

*Serov se despierta abruptamente de la cama*—¿Por qué presiento que Flare va a hacer una estupidez?—

—Oh, por fin despertaste—

—¿Qué hora es Twi?—

—Es la una con quince de la tarde dormilón—

—Si no quieres que me despierte tarde ¿por qué no me despertaste antes?—

—Lo iba a hacer pero es que te veías tan tierno dormido, así que te deje dormir—

—Tu siempre me ves al lado tierno ¿no es así?—

—Puede ser, creo que he visto más que eso—*dijo sonriéndole con una sonrisa de la cual se notaba la lujuria*

*Glup*—Bueno, jeje… ¿sabes dónde está Flare?—

—Se fue de excursión con mi hermano, Spike y Rainbow desde hace un rato—

—¿Y les creíste?—

—Claro que sí, ¿Por qué no debería?—

—Olvídalo… espera ¿dijiste que Shining y Spike no están?—

—Sí, ¿por?—

—Bueno, eso significa que tenemos el castillo para nosotros solos así que por que no vienes conmigo un rato—*le dijo con una voz más grave y una expresión seductora*

—Ay Serov esperaba desde hace mucho para que me dijeras eso—*se acerca moviendo los flancos sensualmente para el*

 **Castillo de Canterlot 1:30 p.m.…**

Celestia se encontraba en la sala del trono firmando papeles como de costumbre, junto a ella su secretaria entregándole más papeleo y sus dos guardias escoltas y de pronto aparece su hermana por una de las puertas laterales.

—¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas Luna?—

—No podía dormir—

—¿Por qué hermana?—

—Es que anoche antes Flare me iba a preguntar algo y no sé qué era, además de que tuve una pesadilla—

—¿Qué tipo de pesadilla si puedo preguntar?—

—Estaba en… el palacio de invierno y luego llegaron los bolcheviques y mataron a todos era un caos, se robaban las cosas que había y al final solo quedábamos Alexei y yo y luego llegaron unos guardias imperiales a matarnos—

—Ay mi pequeña hermana, solo fue una pesadilla y nada más—*se le acerca dejando los papeles y le da un abrazo*

*Con lágrimas en los ojos*—Creí… creí que ya lo había superado ¿sabes?—

*Aprieta un poco más el abrazo*—Todo está bien ¿sí?—

—Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo puede pasar—

 **Frontera Equestria/Stalliongrad 4:55 p.m.…**

—Bien, ya llegamos, esperemos a que sean las cinco—

—Aburrido—

—Solo son cinco minutos Rainbow, ¿te tengo que recordar que estas aquí por qué querías?—

—Usaste a Spike para que no me negara—

—Vaya vaya ¿de dónde sacaste esa conclusión tan acusadora?—

—Que sea un poco creída no significa que no me dé cuenta de las cosas—

—Tranquila Dashie—*Saca unos prismáticos de la parte de atrás*—perfecto ya están cambiando de guardia, me iré acercando, ¿todos recuerdan su nombre y nacimiento?—

—Si—dijeron todos al unísono

—Bien, déjenme hablar a mí y a Shining, si los presento los señalare y tendrán que decir привет товарищ (priviet tovarisch/ hola camarada)—

—Ok—

(Nota del autor: da hueva ponerlo en ruso y luego al español así que solo lo pondré en español)

—Papeles por favor camarada—

—No creo que sea necesario, soy mariscal—

—Bueno, tal vez el de usted no pero el de los demás si—

—Agh son oficiales del ejército soviético no me jodas—

—Perdonen camaradas oficiales pero desde que los mariscales Flourish y Serov desertaron nos piden ver todos los papeles sin excepción—

—Bueno pues, como sea déjame los presento para que no nos andes pidiendo papeles después—

—Vale pues—

—Él es el camarada capitán Iván Lébedev—

—Hola camarada—*entrega sus papeles*

—El camarada comisario de infantería Luka Nazarov—

—Hola camarada—*entrega también sus papeles*

—Y la teniente Kyra Koslova—

—Hola camarada—*entrega los papeles*

—¿Y usted camarada mariscal?—

—¿Acaso quieres que te de mis papeles aunque soy el secretario general, camarada? Te expones a que te lleven al gulag por insubordinación—

—Perdóneme camarada mariscal, no volverá a ocurrir, puede pasar—

—Ya era hora—

*Enciende el intercomunicador*—Camaradas, dejen pasar al coche, son oficiales de alto rango—

—Entendido camarada, cambio y fuera—

—Cambio y fuera—

—Que les dije, entrar ahora es muy fácil—

—Dejare el coche junto a una de las alcantarillas del rio—

—Una pregunta Flare—

—Dime Spike—

—¿Cómo sabes a donde ir en las alcantarillas?—

—Chico, cuando eres pobre en un régimen totalitario como este tienes que sobrevivir de cualquier manera, incluso si eso quiere decir dejar a tu familia morir frente a tus ojos—

—Perdón—

—No te disculpes Spike, solo tienes curiosidad—

*Apaga el BAV*—Bien, ahora bajen del coche y tomen un arma—

Todos hicieron lo que Flare les ordeno, Spike tomo una pistola Tokarev y un AK, Rainbow una Tokarev y una subametralladora Kalashnikov, Shining tomo una Revolver Nagant y un fusil Tokarev T-40 y Flare un Sniper Mosin Nagant y una metralleta PPSh-41.

—Bien, ahora siganme y no quiero que hagan un solo ruido, enfunden las pistolas y mantengan el fusil apuntando al suelo—

—De acuerdo—

—Flare ¿Qué tan lejos está la base 4?—

—Bastante cerca, a un kilómetro más o menos—

—Odio caminar, prefiero ir volando—

—Créeme que yo también Rainbow pero ahora es aguantarse o morir—

—Flare tiene razón, si nos exponemos nos fusilaran—

 **Castillo de la amistad varias horas antes…**

—¿Cansada?—

—Un poco sí, pero no más que tu—

—Lo dudo—

—¿Listo para otra ronda?—

—Twilight ¿qué te pasa hoy?, estas más lujuriosa que de costumbre—

—Toma en cuenta que siempre me la pasó leyendo libros y solucionando problemas a los demás, y no tenía pareja hasta que llégate tú—

—Entonces tenías eso muy bien controlado—

—Pero ahora no creo que pueda controlarlo, además es la primer vez que el castillo esta para nosotros dos nada mas—

—Pero quisiera ver a mi gusanito de biblioteca—

—En un rato más, ahora quiero dormir un poco—

—Bueno, recuéstate—

Twilight no tardo nada en quedarse dormida, y claro como no quedaría dormida si gasto toda su energía en dos horas.


	17. Capítulo 17 Engañando al sistema

Capítulo 17 "Engañando al sistema"

Después de algunos minutos lograron llegar a 10 metros de la base, lo único que tenían que hacer era esperar hasta que dieran las nueve de la noche para poder entrar, cuando los guardias se retiraron de su pesto para el cambio de guardia el pequeño grupo de la resistencia logro entrar sin siquiera levantar una sola sospecha o ruido.

—Perfecto, logramos entrar, ahora bien, los papeles de armas están en el último piso junto con las órdenes directas del soviet supremo, los planos aéreos están en el penúltimo junto con los planos de barcos, fragatas, destructores, tanques morteros, cañones y demás—

—¿Quién entrara a cada piso?—

—Spike y yo entraremos al último, Shining y Rainbow entraran al penúltimo—

—Bien, ¿por dónde entro?—

—Por la puerta de servicio en la parte de atrás—

—Cuando terminen de esculcar te teletransportaras junto con Rainbow al último piso—

—¿Para qué?—

—Para cuando ustedes recojan todo nosotros provocaremos un incendio en la primera planta lo que provocara la explosión de la munición guardada, seguido de eso nos tendrás que teletransportar a todos al menos a unos 50 metros de aquí, ¿podrás?—

—Espero que si—

—Bien, si ocurre algún problema grave no duden en disparar, recuerden que es la supervivencia de equestria y probablemente la de todo el continente—

—Vamos por esos putos planos—

—Wow Spike, no sabía que usaras ese lenguaje—

—Es la primera vez—

—Buen momento para la primera vez—

*Abrimos la puerta de servicio con cuidado de no ser descubiertos*—Entremos, Shining, Dash suban ya, planta 9 busquen en cada loker, los planos deberían de estar en unos folders verdes con la leyenda "secreto" en tinta roja—

Ambos subieron a la planta nueve y comenzaron a buscar cada uno por su propia cuenta, uno por cada despacho, de esa manera terminarían de encontrar los documentos más rápido, pero solo que hay un problema cuando planeas algo en un lugar del cual no sabes nada desde hace meses, todo puede dar un giro inesperado.

—Bien Spike, toma las bombas a distancia de ahí colócalas lo largo de la primera planta—

—De acuerdo—*se desplazó con cuidado para no ser visto por los guardias de la base y coloco las bombas en los lugares indicados*

*Volteo hacia la derecha*—Oh, pero que es lo que me encontré… silenciadores, y granadas anti blindaje, este debe ser un día de suerte—

*Llega pecho tierra*—Ya coloque las bombas—

—Muy bien, menos de dos minutos, ahora vayamos arriba—

—Rainbow, ¿has encontrado algo?—

—Encontré los planos de los aviones y los barcos—

—Solo nos queda un despacho pero está cerrado con llave—

—Dispárale—

—No, eso alertaría a los guardias de aquí—

—Shining—

—Flare, ¿ya pusieron las bombas?—

—Ya… ¿y los planos?—

—Solo tenemos los de los aviones y barcos pero nos faltan los de los tanques—

—Y ¿cuál es el problema?—

—La perta está cerrada—

—Haberlo dicho antes, préstame tu revolver—*pone el silenciador en el revólver y jala el gatillo destrozando la perilla de la puerta para entrar*—sencillo ¿no?—

—Bastante sencillo diría yo, ahora a buscar—

—Spike, vamos por los documentos que faltan—

—Te sigo—

—Cuando acaben con eso vayan arriba—

—Si señor—

—Bien Spike, se dónde están exactamente, en el despacho 60 están lo que viene siendo explosivos, lanzadores y anti blindaje en el gabinete, folder de color azul marino, etiqueta de secreto en blanco, corre—

—Entendido—*entra al despacho 60*

—Bien ahora al despacho 68—

—Donde estarán los documentos—*abre un loker*—aquí están…—

—Alto ahí sabandija, muévete y te vuelo la cabeza de un tiro—

*Se voltea lentamente*—Perdón, creo que me equivoque de despacho—

 **Canterlot 12:00 a.m.…**

—Hermana—

—¿Qué pasa Luna?—

—¿Dónde se metieron Shining Armor, Flare, Spike y Dash?

—¿Por qué la pregunta?—

—Por… nada, solo dime donde están—

—Ellos ehh… están robando unos documentos en Stalliongrad—

—¿QUE?—

—Perdona por no haberte dicho—

—LOS ENVIASTE A DONDE POSIBLEMENTE NO VUELVAN ¿SIN SIQUIER HABERSE DESPEDIDO DE NOSOTRAS?—

—Ellos volverán, no te preocupes—

—COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME PREOCUPE—

—Hace muchos siglos que no veía esa cara de preocupación—

—¿Y ESO QUE?—

—Algo te agobia—

—Ahg, perdona Tia, pero es que no paro de pensar en las posibilidades—

—Si tan solo me dijeras esas posibilidades entendería—

—Ahora déjame sola por favor—

—Está bien, te veré mañana—

—Maldito espía—*llama a seguridad*—teniente, tenemos un espía en el despacho 60 avísele a sus hombres—

—Vamos enseguida camarada—

—Ahora dime para quien traba…—*sonó un pequeño ruido agudo que provenía de un Mosin Nagant*

—Do svidaniya perra… Spike… creo que no es buena idea separarnos de nuevo, jaja—

—Flare, que bueno que llegaste, ese tipo llamo a los de seguridad—

—Mierda, algo así no tenía que pasar—

De pronto aparece Shining y Rainbow al lado de ellos, asustándolos un poco al inicio.

—Vienen oficiales, son demasiados—

—Pues bien… teletransportanos ya Shining—

—Ok—

Primero teletrasporto a Rainbow y Spike pero uno de los soldados lo golpeo en la cabeza con la culata de un rifle.

—Mierda—*empezó el tiroteo*

El oficial que noqueo a Shining recibió un disparo en la cien al igual que el siguiente soldado que entro. Solo tenía 20 segundos antes de que todo estallara.

*Voltee a ver y encontré un conducto de la ropa sucia*—pues no hay de otra—*arrastre a Shining y lo lance por el conducto y luego me lance*

La primera planta estallo como fuegos artificiales por la munición, Shining y yo salimos ilesos por los pelos… nunca volveré a improvisar.

—Chicos—

—¿Están bien?—

—Yo sí, pero Shining esta noqueado—

—Ahora todos saben que estamos cerca y no nos dejaran salir, si alguien se acerca a la frontera es fuego directo—

—¿Qué hacemos?—

—La alcantarilla ya no es una opción, por la explosión todos los conductos de alcantarillado se llenaron de pólvora y gases venenosos—

—Abajo—*Spike nos agacho*

—¿Qué pasa?—

—Miren, un tanque—

Todos voltean a ver la inmensa unidad blindada del ejercito rojo.

—Mierda, se me ocurrió una idea, pero puede ser peor que el haber llegado aquí—

—¿A dónde vamos?—

—Dame la Tokarev, quédate aquí y observa—*le pone el silenciador a la pistola y la bayoneta al Mosin Nagant*

—¿Qué mierda vas a hacer?—

—Conseguirnos una salida—*salgo de los arbustos y me dirijo al tanque tocando la contraseña para que abran la escotilla*

—¿Diga?—

—Hola camaradas, ¿felices de verme?—

—Oh mier…—

Antes de que pudiera siquiera sacar su arma, Flare se le clavo la bayoneta y rápidamente la saco, entro en el tanque y extermino a los tres miembros de la tripulación.

—Vamos súbanse, traigan a Shining, no lo dejen tirado ahí—

Todos corrieron y se montaron en el tanque, aunque fue un poco difícil meter a Shining.

—¿Sabes conducir esto?—

—Oh sí que puedo—*encendí el motor y lo puse en marcha*

—Hacia dónde vamos no puedo ver—

—Ve la escotilla pequeña delante de ti Rainbow, nos estamos dirigiendo a toda velocidad a la frontera de Stalliongrad—

—Nos vamos a matar—

—Tranquilo Spike esta cosa es un T-34/85, está bien blindado así que dudo que nos pase algo—

 **Más adelante en el puesto de control…**

—No puedo creer que los dejaran entrar—

—Perdone capitán no sabía que eran ellos—

—Pues para que aprendas ahora te iras al gulag—

—Carajo no—*desenfundo su arma y le disparo*

—CASCOS ARRIBA—

—No disparen, MIREN—

—Quítense a la chingada nenas que aquí viene su dios—

El T-34 apenas se vio atravesar la frontera y todos los soldados empezaron a temer lo que les pasaría si supieran que dejaron escapar a los más buscados mientras que más adelante se escuchaban los disparos de celebración.

—LO LOGRAMOS—

—URRA—

—¿Qué estamos celebrando?—

—Al fin despertaste…—*le toma las mejillas con los cascos*—lo logramos, salimos con vida de ahí y con un tanque de muestra-

—¡¿Qué?!… ESTO ES INCREIBLE—

—AHORA VAMOS A CASA—

 **Castillo de Canterlot 3:30 a.m.…**

Entra un guardia lunar a toda prisa por el pasillo de la sala del trono, donde se encontraba Luna sentada en su pequeño trono.

—Su alteza—

—¿Qué pasa Star Shine?—

—Han vuelto—

—¿VOLVIERON?—

—Están afuera esperando—

—Hazlos pasar—

—Dicen que será mejor que venga usted y también la princesa Celestia debería ver esto—

—Iré por ella ahora—

—Bien, las esperan en la entrada—

Luna fue a todo galope a despertar a su hermana para darle la noticia de que habían vuelto, esto la sobresalto un poco pero le dio mucha felicidad de que lo lograran en menos de un día. Al salir las dos princesas quedaron pasmadas al ver el T-34 y a los demás montados en él.

—Misión cumplida princesa, pronto estaremos listos para combatir a esos malparidos—


	18. Capítulo 18 El reencuentro

Capítulo 18 "El reencuentro"

—Luna… gusto en verte de nuevo—

—Digo lo mismo, me alegra que estés bien… todos ustedes—

—¿Y dónde está Spike? Oh cierto se me olvidaba que lo había convertido en un corcel—

—A sus órdenes princesa—

—Dime ¿quieres seguir siendo un potro o te regreso a tu forma original?—

—Por ahora quiero quedarme así, gracias—

—Y bien, ¿consiguieron los archivos?—

—Usted díganoslo—*le enseña todos los folders*—Aviones, tanques, barcos, submarinos, explosivos, lanzadores, metralletas, fusiles, subfusiles, pistolas, bombas, granadas etc.—

—Necesitaremos iniciar la producción lo más rápido que se pueda—

—¿Por qué la prisa?—

—Tarde o temprano descubrirán que estábamos haciendo ahí, además que hay un general y una tripulación de tanquistas muerta—

—En ese caso iniciaremos las operaciones de construcción en pocas horas—

—Gracias princesa—

—Pues yo me retiro chicos, fue bueno trabajar con ustedes pero mañana tengo entrenamiento—

—De acuerdo Rainbow, nos vemos—

—Te regresare el uniforme mañana—

—Quédatelo—

 **Castillo de la amistad 13 de mayo, 8:30 a.m.…**

*Abriendo la puerta*—Bien, parece que no hay nadie, entren—

—No creo que necesitas ver si hay alguien Spike, tú vives aquí—

—Oh, cierto, pero no le dije nada a Twilight—

—¿Te fuiste así sin más?—

—No no, solo le dije que iría con Shining y que volvería después—

—Mi hermana siempre se preocupa si no llegas a la hora que dijiste, en este caso Spike no le dijo cuándo volvería o a dónde íbamos—

—Eso la podría desquiciar un poco ¿no?—

—Nah, tiene a Serov para tranquilizarla—

—Chicos, buenos días—

—Ah, Twi buenos días—

—¿Spike eres tú?—

—Si—

—¿Que te paso?…¿Dónde estuvieron ayer todo el día?—

*Todos nos voleamos a ver*

—Fuimos a una noche de chicos en la casa de Flare—

—¿Y cómo termino Spike así?—

—Tomamos un poco, nos pasamos de copas y Shining lo transformó—

—Por eso tomar tanta cidra es malo—

—No necesitas recordárnoslo—

—Los noto algo cansados—

—No dormimos mucho que digamos—

—Como sea, si quieren descansar aquí están sus habitaciones—

—Muchas gracias Twi, yo si me voy a dormir—

—Bien Spike—

—Yo también necesito descansar un poco, nos vemos Flare… Twily—

—Descansa hermanito—

—Y bien Flare—

—Mande—

—¿No quieres descansar un poco?—

—La verdad no, preferiría ver a Serov—

—Oh, bueno, él está arriba en nuestra habitación, supongo no te será difícil encontrarla—

—Me grabe este lugar como la herradura de mi casco—*subo las escaleras y giro*

—A la izquierda—

—Sí, ya sabía, solo que me distraje… izquierda—*giro de nuevo y llego a la habitación*

—Flare—

—Sinister, wow compadre ¿qué te paso?—

—Twilight—

—¿Es enserio?—

—Esa yegua está loca, me retuvo como unas 4 horas sin descanso—

—Ja, novato—

—No creo que dirías eso cuando una loca te monte por cuatro horas… además era su segunda vez—

—Pff, bueno eso explica porque no se cansó después de la primera ronda… ¿a los que?, ¿cinco minutos? jajajaja—

—Muy gracioso camarada—

—Jeje, relájate un poco, después de todo vas a ser padre—

—Tienes razón—

—Por cierto ¿cuándo será la boda?—

—Después de que nazca él bebe—

—¿Y cuándo nacerá?—

—Ese es el problema, se supone que nacerá a finales de mes pero no sabemos que día—

—Tienen que estar muy atentos—

—Sip, ¿serás mi padrino verdad?—

—Si por que no—

—¿Ya planearon donde será todo?—

—Utilizaremos el castillo de Canterlot y se hará un baile público—

—Suena bien… cuenta conmigo—

—Gracias, ahora ¿me traerías un vaso de agua? No creo poder moverme—

—Ve tu idiota—

—Es enserio, por favor—

—Увидимся— (uvidimcia/hasta luego)

—Mierda—

—Ese idiota cree que le voy a traer agua como su mayordomo—

 **29 de mayo, hospital de Canterlot 2:00 a.m.…**

Por la puerta del hospital llega un muy apurado Serov con Twilight en su lomo y a su lado Spike pidiéndoles apoyo a los doctores para poder llevarla a una habitación.

—DOCTOR—

—Enfermera, lleven a su alteza a un cuarto de inmediato—

—Si doc, chicas apóyenme y tráiganme una camilla—

—Estarás bien Twily—

—Te quedaras a mi lado ¿verdad?—

—Pero claro que si—

—Dígame doctor, ¿qué procedimiento sigue ahora?—

—Usted es su prometido ¿no?—

—Si—

—Perfecto entonces póngase esto y sígame—

—Okey—*se puso un cubre bocas y una bata*—Spike, envíale una carta a Shining y a Cadence—

—Enseguida—*saca un pergamino y escribe la carta*

(No me pregunten de donde lo saco)

 **Castillo de la amistad…**

Shining Armor descansaba plácidamente junto a la princesa Cadence en uno de los cuartos del castillo de Twilight hasta que de repente una pequeña flama verde apareció en el cuarto despertándolo.

—¿Qué es esto?—*toma el pergamino y lo comienza a leer*

—¿Qué pasa amor?—

—Spike mando una carta—

—Y ¿qué dice?—

—Dice que mi hermana está a punto de dar a luz y nos quieren en el hospital en unas horas—

—Felicidades ahora vas a ser tío—

—Voy a ser tío… VOY A SER TIO—

—Pero festeja mañana, ahora debemos dormir, iremos por la mañana—

—Perdón—

 **10:00 a.m.…**

—Spike, donde esta Serov—

—Está en el cuarto número 12 con Twilight—

—¿Podremos pasar?—

—Supongo que sí, solo tengan cuidado—

—Creo que iré a la sala de maternidad, querido—

—¿Te espero en la habitación entonces?—

—Sí, estaré ahí en unos minutos—

—Muy bien, ¿Spike vamos?—

—Me quedare aquí por el momento—

—De acuerdo—*va a la habitación*—Buenos días ¿puedo pasar?—

—Shine, que gusto verte—*se levanta de la silla y le da un abrazo*

—Y bien ¿Cómo salió todo?—

—Pues, muy bien no hubo complicaciones ni nada de eso—

—Es maravilloso escuchar eso… y ¿qué fue?—

—Fue un fuerte y saludable potrillo—*Le muestra en sus cascos un pequeño unicornio de pelaje color berenjena, ojos grises, y crin morado claro*

—Un corcel más a la familia entonces eh—

—Supongo que si—

—Cual nombre le piensan poner—

—Aun no lo sabemos, pero pronto lo decidiremos—

—Piénsenlo rápido—

—No te preocupes por eso ahora—

—¿Y cómo está mi hermana?—

—Muy cansada para serte sincero, le dieron unas pastillas para dormir y despertara en unas horas—

—Fabuloso, ¿ya le mencionaste esto a las demás?—

—No, por ahora todo queda en familia, no quisiera armar un revuelo entre los elementos ahora—

—Tienes razón, pero ¿qué hay de Flare?—

—Se lo iré a mencionar más tarde—

 **Casa de Flare 8:00 p.m.…**

—Bien, es hora…—*saca un uniforme diferente a los acostumbrados, uno de gala estilo británico de color negro, con el cordón de mando y adornos de oro*—sabía que esos diseños me servirían algún día—

Después de unos minutos de arreglarse Flare alzo el vuelo hacia el castillo de Canterlot y entro normalmente a la sala del trono donde se encontraba la princesa Celestia como siempre, firmando papeles.

—Buenas noches princesa—

—Buenas noches Flare, oh que lindo uniforme—

—Gracias lo mande hacer desde hace unos días con Rarity—

—Supongo que no vienes aquí por asuntos políticos o militares ¿o sí?—dijo arqueando una ceja

—Esta vez no, solo vine para ver a Luna, ¿puedo verla?—

—Claro, está en su habitación, supongo que sabes donde es—

—Claro—

Tras unos minutos de caminar por los pasillos del castillo por fin llega al cuarto de Luna.

*Toc toc*—¿Luna?—

—¿Si?—

—Soy Flare ¿puedo pasar?—

—Me ofendería si no lo hicieras—

—Gracias—*abre la puerta*

—¿Cómo estás?—

—Muy bien gracias Flare, ¿y tú?—

—Igual de bien jeje—

—¿Qué haces por aquí?—

—Bueno, supongo que te debía una salida—

—Oh cierto—

—¿Te parece si vamos al lago que está cerca de Ponyville?—

—Me apetecería mejor una caminata por los pasillos del castillo, todo está muy sereno esta noche—

—Me parece una buena manera de pasar un buen rato—*se levanta de la silla y ayuda a Luna a ponerse de pie*

—Gracias—

—No me agradezcas por favor, es algo que quiero hacer—

Después de unos minutos nos detuvimos en uno de los pasillos con vitrinas que dejaban pasar un poco la luz lunar

—¿Por qué te detienes?… ¿pasa algo?—

—Nada solo que… quiero decirte algo pero me da algo de nervios—

—Tú solo déjalo salir, te escucho—

—Sé que te puede hacer sentir mal recordar pero…—

—¿Por qué me haría sentir mal?—

—Nos conocimos hace muchos años Luna, aún recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos—

—Siéndote sincera no recuerdo—

—Eso es algo obvio, sabiendo que han pasado cientos de años—

—¿De qué hablas?—

—Aún recuerdo cuando te di ese collar que llevas puesto—*le enseña su parte del collar de media luna*

—Ese es el… ¿Alexei?—

—Moony, ¿Cuánto tiempo no?—

*Comienza a sollozar y le da un fuerte abrazo*—¿Esto no es un sueño?—

—No… en absoluto—

—En verdad eres tú, pensé que habías muerto—*aprieta un poco más el abrazo*

—Por suerte no—*devuelve el abrazo con la misma fuerza—

—Han pasado tantos años—

—Pero aquí estoy—

—No sabes cómo sufrí—

—Solo me lo puedo imaginar… y perdón—*dije con una lagrima recorriendo la mejilla*

—No tienes por qué disculparte, no fue tu culpa—

*Le levanta el mentón para mirarla a los ojos*—Sabes… hay algo que no me atreví a darte aquella noche—

—¿Qué e…—

*La interrumpí con un beso lento, lleno de sentimientos reencontrados, nuestras lenguas danzaban al ritmo de la sonata luz de luna dentro de nuestras bocas, ambos iluminados con una tenue luz lunar, el beso se prolongo por algunos minutos y al separarnos para tomar aire solo se nota un fino hilo de saliva que nos unía*

—Te perdí por mucho tiempo Alexei—

—Y yo te busque por mucho Selena—

—Han pasado siglos desde que me dijiste así—

—Lo sé, y te pido perdón por todo este tiempo que sufriste—

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, creo que tú has pasado por cosas peores, y la espera valió la pena—

—Sabes, por primera vez en mi vida me alegro de que una parte de mi pasado me haya alcanzado, y ahora solo somos nosotros dos—*une los collares*

—Yo también estoy agradecida de que estés aquí—*le da otro pequeño beso*—sigues con la misma actitud de hace años—

—Jeje, supongo que no he dejado de ser un romántico—

—Es algo que me encanto de ti—

—"Serov tenía razón, las cosas buenas llegan cuando menos las esperas"—

—Oye, ya es bastante tarde… ¿no quisieras dormir aquí hoy?—

—Me encantaría, ¿en qué habitación estaré?—

—En la mía tontito—

*Se sonroja un poco y con dificultad logra contestar*—Bueno, pues vamos—

Ambos regresamos a su habitación, la luz de la noche entraba por una de las ventanas, el ambiente era tan relajante... al acostarnos en la cama nos dimos un ultimo beso y quedamos profundamente dormidos, uno abrazando al otro.

 **Dos días después…**

*Toc toc*—FLARE, ¿PUEDES ABRIR POR FAVOR?—

—Voy, no te desesperes… ¿Qué pasa?—

—Solo quería traerte la invitación oficial a la boda—

—Muy bien—*toma la invitación y comienza a leer*—¿en tres días?—

—Sip—

—Eso sí que es rapidez—

—Queremos que sea lo antes posible para que nadie se entere además de los doctores que la princesa Twilight Sparkle tuviera un hijo fuera del matrimonio—

—Comprendo, ya sabes que estaré ahí—

—Eso espero y más te vale—

—Si no asisto te dejare golpearme—

—Trato hecho—

—Jeje, bueno de cualquier manera gracias—

—Vale pues, cuídate, nos vemos en tres días idiota—

—Claro, perra—


End file.
